The Wolf and the Raven
by Son of the Mourning
Summary: Fenrir Greyback is really the Norse God he was named after, or that he had twins named Hati (F) and Skoll (M). These Gods have bigger roles in the war than everyone thinks. Sev and Mione find out they are really the Moon God Mani, and the Sun God Sol. The twins are cursed to forever hunt and kill them to start Ragnarok. *TRIGGERS*torture*non-con*drug abuse*self harm*alcoholism*
1. Chapter 1

*****This is going through a massive overhaul. So I pulled all the chapters to be edited and I'm going a different direction with the story.*****

 **I own nothing but my two OC characters and their familiars. If I got paid for this you would be getting a much better fic. I will be updating this as often as I can, while working on Aphelion.**

 **So…. Tah-dah!**

* * *

He was looking upon a massive bridge made of the most vibrant colors known to him. Their flashes of light flowing across it and interacting with his footsteps. When he crossed he saw odd structures taller than any skyscrapers he had ever seen. Perfect blue skies but he could make out distant planets and constellations when he looked hard enough.

The people wore the oddest clothing, men in armor and cloaks, women in robes converted to dresses and wearing fine silver and gold bands. Yet, it all seemed normal. He looked up and saw a massive castle in the center of it all. It was important but he didn't know why. Was it a church?

The memory or dream, whatever it was, flashed to a large man wearing all gold. He was sitting on a giant throne looking down at him. His massive winged golden helmet covered most of his head except his face. There was a golden plate covering one of his eyes, his armor was massive and he held a very intimidating golden spear that had a red sash tied on its end right below the blade. A giant black raven cawed at him from his shoulder.

He bowed before him and waited to be addressed. He was on autopilot. He had no free reign in this dream. Was it a dream? The words spoken, he understood clear as day.

" _Mani Mundilfari, Sol Mundilfari, you both have served me faithfully for many centuries. I'm sure you've heard the tales of Gleipnir? Fenrir and his children have managed to cause me quite a bit of trouble."_

" _Of course, All Father."_

He turned his head to the female voice, a woman kneeling next to him was the one who spoke. Her hair was golden brown and hung around her face in gentle curls. She wore pure white robes with a golden shield and spear mounted to her back.

This had to be a dream. He looked down at himself and saw black armored skirt over black leather pants, black armored chest with silver runes and a black cloak. He had a silver hilted sword on his side and felt a shield on his back.

" _We have captured Skoll and Hati, yet Fenrir still escaped. Their punishment shall be firm with no trial. As it is, they were both a mistake, never to have been born at all. They do not deserve to grace the lands of Asgard, let alone it's prison. They don't deserve to be within arms reach of their whore mother."_

Beside him, Sol gave a small gasp but kept her words to herself. He felt his brows come together angrily.

" _What would you have us do, All Father?"_ He heard himself ask.

" _They are cursed forever to chase you two. Every sunrise, every sunset. Every moon phase and every eclipse. Sol, Skoll will be cursed to you for all eternity. Mani, Hati will be cursed to you for all eternity. It is your duty to keep them at bay. Always at arms reach from you."_ He said and waved a hand towards someone on his right.

He watched as a large man with dark skin and glowing gold eyes came forward wearing all gold armor with a horned helmet. He had a large golden horn attached to the belt of his armored skirt and a giant golden long sword in one hand.

His other hand held two golden chains and at the end were Skoll and Hati. They wore tattered armor with cuts and bruises all over them. Blood splatter on their armor suggested it was theirs. They were dragged by this large man and places before Mani and Sol who were still on their knees.

He caught her eye and saw her fear and pain. He wanted to help her, save her, protect her. They were motioned to stand while the other two knelt before them. Hati pulled roughly on the chain around her neck to try and escape. His massive sword was at her throat in a split second and his hand had a chunk of her hair pulling her face up.

" _Oh, I wish the All Father would let me have you. So many ways I would have you trained like the bitch you are."_ He said to her in a low voice, but he heard him.

" _Enough Heimdallr! I have spoken on their fate! Sol, Mani, they are bound to forever chase you to the ends of Midgard. If they are to devour you….shall begin the Ragnarok. You two are the fastest gods amongst us, your chariots of gold and silver are no match for two wolves."_ He said while standing.

" _I don't want to kill anyone… I won't hurt you, I swear."_ She whimpered to him from her knelt position at his feet.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, despite her weakened and beaten condition, he saw her beauty. Her silver hair reminded him of his moon, her pale skin would glow immaculate in his light. Her puffed lips soft against his. He shook himself mentally as he heard the heavy steps of the All Father coming towards them. He stopped at Sol and Skoll and ordered her to give him her hand.

When he took her hand, he swiftly brought his spear down to slice it open. Blood ran freely in her palm and he pulled Skoll's face to look up at her by his hair.

" _Born of the wolf, you shall be treated like the wolf! Open your mouth!"_ he ordered.

" _I won't hurt her! Throw me to Hel! But I will not hurt her!"_ Skoll yelled.

He backhanded Skoll and brought her hand to his face, smearing her opened would all over his mouth and face. He recited an old spell that no one could hear and Skoll's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

When he finished Skoll caught himself with his hands and was breathing heavy. Slowly they heard him growling and his body begin to change into a giant wolf, his torso keeping his human shape but larger frame. He was a werewolf. He looked up at Sol with pained eyes.

" _I'm sorry."_ Was all he said before his transformation was complete and he dove at her with his teeth and claws.

She jumped back and Heimdallr pulled him back with his chain. Hati was next, she tried to crawl away in fear.

" _We're not beasts! Please! I don't want to hurt you, don't let him turn me!"_ she begged him and cried.

" _Born of the wolf, you shall be treated like the wolf!"_ he said as he got closer.

She grabbed his hand and put her lips to it and looked up at him _"I will never hurt you."_

He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. He couldn't say anything but his eyes told her he knew she was telling the truth.

He held his hand out to the larger man and winced as his flesh was cut. His hand was forced on her face and her lips were opened. He felt her tongue come out and taste his skin briefly. He shivered and watched her eyes dilate. Was that lust? Hunger? No, it was need.

He didn't hear anything the other man said, his eyes were locked with hers. He wanted to take her, hide her away from them. Show her that not all Gods were like this. When the spell was finished he saw her eyes glow, roll back and she collapsed.

" _Please, don't hate me."_ She said as she finally changed into the werewolf.

Instead of lunging at him like Skoll did, she clawed at herself and face. Her eyes were on him as she took out the urge to hunt and kill on herself. She rolled on the ground with her tail between her legs as she never took her eyes off him.

 ** _I love you_**. She sent to him, it startled him. She had just met him, and she claimed to love him. No one had ever said those words to him, looked at him like that. No, it was the spell. She loved the taste of his blood, that's all it was. She was tricking him, All for the curse.

" _Go now, your chariots await you at the bridge. Now they are bound to your scent these chains cannot hold them. Go Now!"_ He ordered them.

He and Sol looked at each other briefly before looking down at the wolves. Hati's silver eyes were trained on him and she was breathing heavily and licking her bloody lips. At the sound of Skoll's howl, they both took off down the steps put of the castle. Straight to the bridge, he understood the real meaning of fear.

He heard the sounds of the guards yelling behind them and the barks and growls of the wolves. His sister next to him panicking as she ran. He saw a blur of black out of the corner of his eye and heard her scream. Skoll had tackled her just as they reached the rainbow bridge. Hati right behind him, he turned as he saw her lunge at him. But she passed him and tackled her brother.

" _GO! RUN! I CAN'T HOLD OFF MUCH LONGER!"_ She yelled at him.

He grabbed his sister and picked her up and pushed her towards the chariots.

" _Thank you."_ He heard himself say as he turned back again.

He heard her sad howl after him as he jumped in his silver chariot and took off. As they picked up speed to take off he heard her panting and growling behind him as he pushed his horses to pick up speed. He swore he could feel her hot breath on his back.

When they took off the end of the bridge he thought he was home free, until he felt her paws on his shoulders. They quickly turned into hands and he was spun around. She stood before him with broken armor, crying and covered in blood.

" _Kill me. You have to kill me, before I hurt you."_ She said with her hands on the hilt of his sword.

" _No, I can't. I cannot take an innocent life. You swore to never hurt me and I shall never hurt you."_ he said.

She cried and grabbed the front of his black cloak _"I meant it, I love you."_

He grabbed her chin and brought her up to him, he kissed her roughly. He felt her grip on him loosen and she brought her hands up to his face and caressed it. She pulled back and made to fall back from his chariot.

" _No!"_

He reached out and grabbed her but lost his balance, they both plummeted down into oblivion. He saw her face then nothing but darkness.

Mani had gone through another series of dreams that weren't as harsh on him as the last one. At least it started out that way. He dreamt of waking in the middle of a grassy field during the night. The first thing he saw was the moon staring down at him.

It used to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, until he met her. He couldn't move, he was weak and confused. He looked around as much as he could, where was she? Was she alive? What if she was hurt and needed him?

He sat up painfully and looked down at himself. His armor and cloak were shattered in places but he wasn't bleeding. He got to his knees and tried to crawl towards the moon.

There was a bright white light and a loud thundering crack behind him. He turned too quick and fell. He heard footsteps coming closer. He reached for his sword, it was gone. He looked up and saw Heimdallr standing above him with a sick grin.

" _I see everything, you know that right? That little whore worked you over with those pretty eyes and soft lips. Your duty is to keep her away from you, and look at you now. Without a chariot and sword. Pathetic."_ He grabbed him by the collar of his armor and lifted him up to his meet his eyes.

Mani hung there, too weak to fight back. _"This doesn't concern you, you're nothing but a watcher. Odin doesn't trust you enough to do anything else."_

He was backhanded immediately and he tasted blood. He spat the blood in his face and smiled. _"Kill me, Odin will know."_

" _No, I've got something better for you. To make sure you follow through on your duties. You will never remember her. Never know of yourself. Forever reincarnate. Ragnarok will never happen, as long as I can help it."_ Heimdallr chuckled.

He put his large hand to the side of Mani's head and started chanting a spell with his deep baritone voice. Mani's eyes glowed bright white and he struggled against him.

He heard a wolf howl off in the distance. It was her, he knew it had to be her looking for him. He kicked Heimdallr with everything he had and he was dropped.

" _You think you can beat me? Ha-ha! All I need now is you set your soul into cycle. Be reborn, Mani Mundilfari, And never know of your moon, or your precious wolf. Asgard will never be your home."_ He said and picked him up again then brought his large golden blade forward.

"NO-" he was cut off by the blade coming straight into his chest.

He fought for air but it never came. He could taste blood, he felt cold everywhere. He looked down and saw the sword shining with his blood in the moonlight.

He couldn't hear anything Heimdallr was saying, but he heard the wolf howling even closer now. She was coming for him. He felt weightless as he was dropped into the grass. He saw Heimdallr's golden eyes and sick smile as he turned from him.

He didn't know how long he laid there as he watched the moon and prayed he would see his wolf again. He saw a shadow above him, someone was talking but he couldn't hear anything.

" _Mani! My moon! No no no! Who did this?"_ she cried as she held him.

" _Hati- love you. Heim- curse. Memory- re-nate. Kill me. Before cycle." He managed to get out._

" _I won't kill you, I can't hurt you. I will find you again. We will be together. I swear it!"_ she promised.

He saw a large black Raven circling above him. It was squawking in the night that it found a meal.

" _My wolf, my love, I will wait for you endlessly."_

That was the last thing he remember before waking up in different locations, places and times. Everything was a blur, time went by so fast yet it was painfully slow. Every death and rebirth there was always the Raven that followed. He was waiting for something. For someone. He wandered through time lost and alone. Until his eyes opened one last time as Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

The school year had ended once again for the students and staff of Hogwarts. With another eventful year of near death experiences, this time the Chamber of Secrets was opened and closed by the boy who lived. Stress was an understatement, with the amount of shit that Severus Snape was put through. Dumbledore once again gave his precious Gryffindors blind royal treatment with breaking the rules and points for their house cup. 'They're children' the old man says.

 _ **No, you're acting like one**_ , Severus thought to himself.

The Head staff were always in charge of escorting their respected houses out and on the train. No one knew they had a celebratory round of drinks in the teachers lounge afterwards. Or that they always placed a wager on who the last one to get the kids out of the castle, brings the bottle. Severus didn't know how Flitwick and Sprout did it year after year of coming in first and second but he and McGonagall always came out last. He would be damned if he lost again this year.

She took him last year by transfiguring the last Gryffindors trunk to have legs and sat him on it as he rushed off to the carriages. He'd never seen her move that fast as he himself was searching for a cat with a third year that had already been on the train the whole damn time. He brought a bottle of elf wine from his personal stores as he cursed her name under his breath. After that they ruled no magical assistance allowed.

He had more incentive to get the annoying cretin out of the castle this year. He had planned a much-needed vacation for the first time in his life. After Potter's first year and the stress, chaos and aftermath of Quirrell, he needed it. Then this past year of the Chamber of Secrets turning into being a pet cage for Salazar's Basilisk. Kids almost dying, house elves running around unattended, a sham of a DADA teacher. No, he was done. He was tapping out for a few months to drink himself stupid and relaxing properly.

He was surprised that Dumbledore fully backed his decision to leave his summer duties and take time for himself. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he wanted absolute uninterrupted peace. He was thinking of ditching the celebratory drinks and heading straight to his rooms to pack. His port key to Japan was scheduled for 2 p.m. and he planned to stay at a nice quiet hotel. All he wanted was to visit some well-known apothecaries, hike some known forests for specific rare ingredients, and of course, get completely hammered. He had a hell of a day so far rounding up the Slytherins and missed breakfast completely.

Several hours later it came down to him and Minerva again. He had two Slytherin first years by the scruff of their neck racing out of the courtyard with Minerva hot on his heels with Longbottom in tow.

"Jenkins if you and Mr. Cole don't get your arses in gear and on that train, I'm going to have you in detention with Filch your whole second year." He barked at them and shoved them down the hill towards the gates.

They looked at each other and took off running faster than a Thestral on crack. He was waiting for her by the train, casually leaning against the lamp post when she finally showed up. She lost this year. She rolled her eyes at him and threw Longbottom on the train and huffed.

He smirked at her and said, "I'll bring the glasses."

* * *

He decided to stay for the drinks. No way he was going to miss seeing the loss of her precious fire whiskey. He quickly made his way to the teachers lounge to wait for his victory drink. Flitwick and Sprout were already there playing chess.

"So, Minerva lost this year… didn't see that one coming." Sprout said as she started to put the game away and make room for Severus.

When Minerva arrived, they poured their drinks and went over the hell of the year they just went through. He normally hated idle chatter and listening to people in general but free alcohol made it worth it. Especially when it was from Minerva's private stock!

"Severus, I hear you're going on vacation. About time, you need to relax and unwind." Sprout said.

"Oh, where are you going? Somewhere tropical I hope?" Flitwick said.

"Tropical? I can't picture him on a beach catching a tan. I imagine him visiting Venice for the library. Or perhaps Germany for the 'herbs'" She smirked.

"None of your business. I want complete uninterrupted silence while I'm gone. If you think I'm telling you lot anything- "He said

"Find yourself a nice woman. Lord knows you need more to unwind and relax. Settle down." Minerva interrupted.

"Settle down? These are his prime years! He should be out partying and playing the field. But yes, find yourself a nice woman. And another and another." Flitwick said laughing into his drink.

"Now Filius. Just because you were quite the stag back in the day doesn't mean Severus is the same. He more of the romantic type." Sprout said.

"I never saw Severus as a 'type' at all…" Minerva mused to no one in particular.

"Alright, I'm done with all of you talking as if I'm not here. You're all out of your minds. I'll see you in September." He sneered and made his exit before they could embarrass him further.

"Bring us back a bottle, will you? None of us travel anymore!" Minerva called out as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He practically ran to his rooms, he had an hour to pack and get to his port key which was scheduled for him just outside of Hogsmeade. He knew he shouldn't have stayed that long, but the drink got to his head and he lost track of time. Once packed, he would floo over to the Hog's Head and walk to his port key from there. He packed damn near all his clothes. He didn't want to forget anything at all so he set an undetectable extension charm on his trunk. He kept his muggle credentials on his person just in case. He had already converted his currency via owl the week before.

He packed a few books to pass the time if he decided to stay in for a night or two. He didn't have a hotel booked, he planned to walk around and see which part of Tokyo he liked best. He heard his Floo activate behind him and knew instantly it was the Headmaster.

"If you've come here to delay me or talk me out of this, you're sadly mistaken." He said without turning around.

"No, no. I came to see you off! I hope you have a pleasant time in…. where did you say you're going?" He said as he picked up one of Severus' books from the open suit case.

Severus could feel the twinkle of his eyes behind his back. "I didn't. I've finished my duties, I've got my lesson plans turned in and we are stocked for next year. I'll see you September 1st." He said firmly as he snatched the book back from him and threw it in the suit case.

Albus scowled slightly. "Well then, don't let me keep you. Have a nice trip. Don't forget to owl us!" he called out to the retreating Potion's Master.

He didn't even say goodbye, he stepped into the floo and left Albus alone in his sitting room. He stepped out of Hog's Head moments later. He found a quiet corner of Hogsmeade and set untraceable spells on himself. No post, floo or tracking charms would be able to find him. It was going to be the best first vacation he ever had and probably will ever have.

His port key location was set to an old stump just south of where he was and he had five minutes to get there. He mentally checked the list in his head of everything he needed.

 _ **At this point, even if you did forget something, you're not going back.**_ He thought to himself. He found an empty tin can sitting on the assigned stump and pulled his pocket watch out. Less than a minute.

 _ **You should have eaten something. Port key travel across the world with a belly full of whiskey. Bright.**_

 _ **Shit. The shaving kit.**_

 _ **You can buy one there. Or don't shave this summer. It's vacation.**_

 _ **But my shaving cream…**_

 _ **Like they don't have shaving cream anywhere else in the world.**_

 _ **3….2….1**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably the one you guys are gonna get the first notification update for. if you're looking to catch up, please go back and read chapter one. it was edited and updated. ffn wouldnt let me delete all chapters without deleting the whole fic.**

 **this chapter, intro to Hati.**

 **next chapter is some smut. woo!**

 **fyi-she is hiding her identity for a reason. k?**

* * *

He felt the gut pull of the port key. He spun what felt like forever until his feet landed firmly on concrete. Then he felt wet. Extremely wet.

 _ **You didn't check the weather before to left. Good job.**_

 _ **And it's dark out. Didn't even check the time.**_

 _ **What kind of wizard are you? Dry yourself and move.**_

He grumbled under his breath, conjured an umbrella and dried himself. He started making his way towards the lights of the city. He took a deep breath of the smells of Tokyo.

 _ **Food first, then wander around.**_

He casted a tempus charm discretely while making his way through the crowds and traffic. Tokyo was truly a city that never slept. It was 11pm local time. He wandered around a bit more until he found a bright neon sign that caught his eye. He couldn't read Japanese but the crude movement of the neon girl on a pole was a dead giveaway. Lucky for him she was wearing a witches hat, that meant he found a magical community at least. If they didn't serve food at least he could get a drink and out of the rain.

He knew Tokyo was a magic/muggle mixed city but had no idea where which one ended or started. Luckily, he transfigured his travelling cloak into a black wool coat that went down to his mid-thigh before he started into the city. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt, his black vest and his dragon hide boots.

He stepped into the strip club that was playing some electronic music, luckily it wasn't too loud since it was a week day. All the booths were taken, leaving only the bar or the seats by the stage. Having a Japanese stripper watching him eat wasn't how he wanted to start this vacation. He took a seat at the bar that put the main stage to his right, if he wanted to watch all he had to do was turn. He signaled the bartender as he took off his coat to hang over the back of his stool.

The short man said something in Japanese that he didn't understand.

"Sorry, English. Do you serve food?" Severus asked.

"American or British?" the man said with a thick deep accent.

"British."

"Good, we don't like Americans here. They cause too much trouble. What are you drinking?" he said and pulled his wand from his sleeve and translated the menu before placing it in front of him.

"Whiskey." he asked as he looked at the menu. Everything looked good but he knew sushi at a strip club while drinking was a bad, bad idea.

"Pleasure or business?" he asked while smirking.

Severus' brows came together in contemplation. Why was he here? Pleasure sure as hell wasn't it, pleasure to him was hiding in his rooms for eternity. Definitely not business. He was here to get away from Dumbledore, the school, the kids, the stress.

"I'm running away from my problems." He said simply.

The bartender laughed and said "Good luck." He bowed his head a bit and set a empty glass in front of him, poured what looked like whiskey into it and scooted it towards him.

He placed his order and the bartender nodded then went to the back. Severus took his time to look around a bit more, the girl on stage was lazily spinning and walking up and down to a mellow song, some men were throwing their yen. It was calm and laid back, the tension in his shoulders eased a bit when he realized he was so far away from home, no one would recognize him.

His platter came and he ate quickly, he was starving since he misses all meals because he had to deal with getting the students out of the castle. The bartender refilled his drink twice as he ate. When he finished, the bartender waved his hand and it vanished, he assumed it was to the back. The alcohol was kicking in, full stomach, naked Japanese witch on the stage. Maybe he planned his vacation wrong the whole time, screw brewing and research. His ass parked in this chair was going to be his vacation.

As he drank glass after glass of whiskey, and the more he drank the more he started thinking. Where he fucked up, where he lost it all. The mark of his sins on his arm. He usually occluded when he went to the darker parts of his mind but he was too far gone in his drink to care.

 _ **You did this to yourself. Now look at you, stuck playing the spy. Trapped being a pawn.**_

 _ **She'd be alive if you hadn't been a jealous prick.**_

 _ **Now you have to stare at their son every fucking day.**_

He undid his collar then undid his cufflinks and rolled his sleeves, careful to keep it covering his mark. He told the bartender to leave the bottle this time. He ran his hand through his hair and slammed another glass down. There was movement to his right as someone took the stool next to him. He ignored them, hoping they would leave him alone. He wanted to wallow in self pity and drink uninterrupted. He was already feeling warm and light headed, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his temper. He kept his head down and his hair covering his face.

"What you drinking tonight?" the bartender asked the new patron.

"Whatever he's having." A female voice said. The accent wasn't Japanese, nor any he knew of but it was English. The voice was soft and confident. He felt her eyes on him without looking up at her.

 _ **Great, a stripper wanting to get deep into your pockets**_

The glass was set before her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a thin pale arm reach for it. It was covered in many tattoos of various colors and shapes. He was intrigued but kept to himself. He just wanted to drink in peace.

She knocked back the drink and set the glass down firmly in front of her. She chuckled, "A whiskey man. I like that. Is there any reason behind your choice?"

He sighed and brought his drink to his lips "I'm drowning my demons." Perhaps if he answered her with disdain she would take the hint.

She snorted and slapped her hand on the bar top as she laughed. "You're doing it wrong. Believe me. I've tried. The demons know how to swim."

He scowled and made a move to leave. No one mocked him. She placed her arm softly on his and made him flinch. No one touched him willingly, this was a first in a very long time. His eyes narrowed at the pale hand on his arm but said nothing. His temper quickly boiling over the already too small cauldron.

She said and signaled the bartender again. "Hank! Bottle of my favorite. Two cups. On me." She said and turned to Severus again. "Ever had sake?"

He was pissed. No one laid a hand on him willingly. Let alone mocked his drinking choice. He didn't need anyone buying his drinks let alone a stripper. He sat up straight and turned to finally look at her.

"I'm not-" his last word got caught in the back of his throat. All the air sucked our of his lungs. She was beautiful. "Interested." He finished his sentence. Not as firmly as he wanted to.

Her skin was pale, her hair was gray? No it was silver, it had a shine to it and it was long, past her shoulders to her elbows. Her eyes were gray and her lips were the perfect shade of pink. He could see her canines poking out from her lips even with her mouth closed.

 _ **Vampire**_

Her arms and were covered in tattoos and her shirt was low enough to see the start of the dip to her perky breasts. She wore a V-neck heather gray shirt and black jeans. Her jacket was hung over the back of her chair like his was and it was black with a hood.

"Not interested in sake or not interested in my company? Either way I won't leave until you've tried both." She smirked. The bottle and small cups came.

He would indulge her for now, then hopefully she would leave him alone. He picked up the cup and went to drink.

"Wait, we have to make a toast." She said putting her hand on his arm again. He didn't flinch this time.

 _ **Great, doing shots with a foreign vampire stripper.**_

 _ **Go big or go home.**_

He lifted his brow to her and tipped his head.

"To new friends and old demons." She said and clinked her cup to his.

He followed her lead and downed it like a shot. It didn't burn. It was smooth but it was warm by temperature.

Following his thought process she said "It's supposed to be served warm. Tastes better than whiskey but with twice the kick. Could be used in a sake bomb but you don't seem like a beer guy."

She threw her head back as she laughed, giving him perfect view of her pearly whites. He wasn't going to lie, her voice was soothing and her laugh was heavenly. Her teeth were otherwise perfectly straight and white. Only one set….not vampire.

 _ **Werewolf**_

"Thanks for the drink. But I'm not interested in…" He looked her up and down slowly. "your services."

She laughed and slapped her hand on the bar top like it was the funniest thing she heard in her life. "Services huh? Well that's a new one. No, I'm not a stripper- OR a hooker."

She poured them both another round and held the cup out to him. The way she held the cup would make them touch again. He reached for it when his hand met the cup she grabbed his hand. He stilled.

"Nor am I a monster."

 _ **Shit, she's legilimens. Some spy, you left your walls down.**_

He slammed his occlumency walls down and saw her smirk. She was clearly good. He never felt her enter his mind. She must have been softly skimming the barrier of his mind, like softly brushing your finger tips along water. He kept his guard up from then on.

She let his hand go and picked up her cup and nodded to him before knocking it back. The bartender came back to check on them.

"You alright Wolf?" He asked her. He sensed her mood change.

Severus tilted his head and eyed her again. It must be a nickname, unless her parents were cruel in naming her. She smiled brightly at the bartender and gave him a thumbs up.

She nodded. "Hey, give me a Padre shot."

He immediately narrowed his eyes at Severus "You alright Brit?"

Severus slowly nodded. The bartender was protecting her, that was definitely noted. The bartender pulled a flask that had a Catholic cross engraved on it and poured what looked like holy water into a shot glass.

"On the house." He laughed and pushed it towards her.

 _ **Holy water**_

She downed it and made a face. "Ugh, water after sake is _ech_. See, not a Vamp." She smirked at him as she looked him up and down slowly like he did to her a few minutes ago. She noticed his silver watch attached to its chain on his frock. Before he could react she grabbed it and opened it.

"Nice piece. Pure silver?" The silver didn't burn her skin or hurt her, she wasn't a werewolf. Not a monster, as she said.

 _ **Shit she just made an ass out of you.**_

He grunted and nodded at her. She closed it and slipped it back into his pocket. "Well I'm not a vampire and I'm not a werewolf. I'm not a stripper or a hooker. Have I passed your tests?"

He poured them both a drink. "I apologize for assuming to worst of you. Women don't just come up to a man like me offering drinks. Let alone beautiful women."

She smiled at him again "Me beautiful? Must be the alcohol talking. I normally get stared at or people avoid me due to my appearance. Most magical folk think along the same lines you did. Vampire or werewolf. I'm used to proving people wrong. Everyone makes fun of the teeth."

 _ **I know of that all too well.**_ He thought back to his childhood when the children in primary school, even at Hogwarts, would make fun of him for his crooked teeth. Hell, the children he taught still made fun of them now. They didn't think he could hear them, but he always did.

* * *

They sat and talked about nothing and everything for another two hours while drinking bottle after bottle. From Japanese culture to their favorite season, favorite muggle movies and the latest book they read.

She knocked back the sake again and signaled the bartender she calls Hank for another bottle. He finished his drink as well and decided he was too drawn into her to leave.

"Thanks Hank." She said as the bartender rolled his eyes at her.

"Wolf, my name is Heihachiro. How many times I have to tell you?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you, friends give each other nicknames. Hank is so much easier to say." She smirked and took the new bottle from him. He smiled at her and walked away to tend to someone else at the end of the bar.

"Come here often?" Severus asked her sarcastically and he downed another shot. He was feeling relaxed and warm.

"Few times a month. I like it here, men leave me alone because there's something else to focus on. And Hank is sweet on me." She shrugged her shoulders and nodded to the girls on stage.

 _ **And here you were making the worst assumptions. Circe she is beautiful. Play your cards right and – what? Maybe not scare her away. You're drunk. Shut up.**_

"So wolf huh? There a story behind that?" He asked.

"It's the teeth and the hair. Natural color mind you. My friends call me Wolf. Seems fitting." She was leaning into him now. Their arms were touching. He had her undivided attention and she had his. To hell with the half naked women on the stage, he wanted this one.

"What would you call me? My name is-"

He was cut off by her lips crushing his, then he felt her tongue on his bottom lip begging him. He opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. She tasted like liquor, strawberries and bad decisions. He had kissed women before, but not like this. It had all been paid for and sloppy, she took his breath away with a simple kiss.

She pulled away keeping her face close to his. Her gray eyes looking deep into his onyx ones. "No names. Not tonight. It only complicates things. Call me Wolf… and you are my Raven." She said as she brought a hand up to push the hair away from his face, softly caressing his cheek.

She just made this ten times easier. No strings. No problems. He couldn't say anything, he was still trying to catch his breath. He nodded and searched her mind with legilimency. She let him in immediately and he felt warmth, peace and lust. She wanted him. Circe! She wanted him! He rolled around in her mind as she mentally embraced him. Caressing him with reassurance that she wouldn't hurt him, she wouldn't let him fall. She must have been able to feel his doubt and fear.

 _ **Mine**_ She projected to him. It shocked him so bad it knocked him out of her mind. No woman ever wanted him, willingly at least, let alone was forward about it.

 _ **She's drunk. You're drunk. Why not?**_

She placed her hand on his arm and rubber her thumb back and forth. She kept the physical contact with him. "So Raven, tell me more about you. What do you like? You obviously like whiskey. What else?" She asked and poured them another with her free hand.

"Books. Poetry. Blake and Baudelaire are my two favorite." He said honestly. He leaned in a bit to her touch. Her skin was soft and warm and pulling him deeper into her embrace.

 _ **Or trap…**_

She started laughing into her drink and looked at him with playful eyes. "Really? You're not just saying that to impress me?"

"What do you mean? I'm not tying to impress anyone!" he shot back and tried to pull his arm away.

"Look." She said as she showed him her other arm. Her right forearm had a tattoo covering it with script.

He turned towards her and grabbed it and brought it closer, moving her stool to face him. Her left leg now in between both of his. He read the script and his eyes widened. It was a poem by Blake.

"A poison tree. I didn't know. I couldn't see it. I'm sorry." He said quickly and dropped her arm. He knew he fucked up again. He tried to turn back away from her.

 _ **Three strikes. Way to go, arse. And it's your favorite poem too.**_

She stopped him from turning and grabbed his chin to make him look at her. She cupped his cheek and smiled up at him as she pulled back and lowered the front of her shirt and pushing forward to him. She had another tattoo, De Profundis Clamavi, Baudelaire. He could see the black lace of the top of her bra, the narrow dip between her breasts, the pale supple licked his lips, they suddenly felt dry.

"You see why I thought it was funny? It's ok. Lighten up, I'm not going to bite you. Kiss you yes, but never hurt you." She laughed and tipped the small cup to him and took another drink.

"Assuming they're your favorite two as well, your turn. Tell me something about you." He said enjoying the feeling of her legs pressed to his. He tried to keep focused on what she was saying but the warmth of her so close to him fogged his mind.

"My favorite color is green, I love strawberry flavored anything and have an unhealthy obsession with 80s muggle music." She said and placed her hand on his knee.

His next words were cut off by the DJ announcing the next dancer. He forgot where they were this whole time. They both looked to the stage expectantly.

"Ugh, the new girl. Last week she fell on this businessman who damn near sued Hank. I thought he fired her." She explained as a woman came walking down the stage looking like a new born calf in heels.

"Think you can do better?" He smirked and placed his hand over hers.

"Psh! Of course." She said and looked back at the new girl. She was wobbly and looked like she was going to lose her grip on the pole or twist her ankle. "Bet you she falls again." She said and smiled at him.

"The wager?" He called her out. He squeezed her hand. He was surprised at himself for being so bold and forward.

 _ **Thank you alcohol.**_

"She falls and you're mine for the night." She said and licked her lips.

"And if I win?" He leaned in closet to her and smirked. He wanted another kiss.

"Up to you, what do you want?" she seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

His eyes flashed with mischief and he leaned in to meet her eye level "I win, you take her place on that stage."

 _ **If you want to see me naked you only have to ask**_. She forced that projection to him and laughed when his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She pulled back and pulled the collar of her shirt to look down.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure my panties and bra match today before I take that wager. Alright, I'm good. You're on." She said and fixed her shirt.

He held his hand out to shake and she shook her head. She grabbed his face and brought it to hers. "We seal with a kiss."

He gripped the back of her stool and brought her closer. Their tongues met again and he sacked his breath in when she tugged his bottom lip. She was gentle and rough when needed. His pants were straining, his resolve fading, there was a willing witch in front of him and he was kissing her.

"Wolf…" He groaned into her mouth.

"Raven…"

He wasn't going to lie to himself, she was the sexiest thing on two legs he'd ever seen. Could be the alcohol.

 _ **You don't have a hotel yet. Plan on taking her in the loo?**_

He pulled back and put his arm around the back of her chair and the other on the bar top in front of her. She was between his legs and arms, he'd claim her as much as she claimed him.

"Tell me, what brings you to Tokyo? Do you live here?" He asked.

"Been here for the last four months for work. My project just finished and I am free as of a few hours ago. We anticipated it lasting a hell of a lot longer, so I booked my hotel through the end of August to get a better deal. I'm not expected back at the home office till then. So tonight is the official beginning to a very well deserved vacation! And you, my sweet Raven, are going to celebrate this with me." She smiled brightly at him.

"Home? Where is home?" He rubbed his thumb on her shoulder close to the back of the stool.

"Finland. Honestly, the reason we came to Japan is because we thought it would be beautiful in the spring/summer season. How wrong we were… all it does is rain. Every fucking day. Every fucking night." She laughed.

"Well shit, I came here on vacation thinking the same thing. I just got here a few hours ago." He shook his head at his poor decision.

She poured another shot of sake and tipped it back. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled his mouth to her and passed the warm liquid to him. Their tongues danced around the sake and he almost grabbed her then.

 _ **If you keep that up, I'll throw you over my shoulder and kidnap you.**_ He warned her.

 _ **I'm yours.**_ She shot back.

He growled and kissed her roughly again. He was drunk, heavily so and ready to finish the night else where. At least he wasn't slurring his words or swaying back and forth.

The crowd by the stage started making noise "Oooo"

They broke apart and leaned over to see the stripper almost tip over towards some men who were trying to get out of the way. She caught her self and grabbed the pole. The DJ cut the music, thanked her and she rushed off stage.

"OH COME ON!" Wolf yelled and threw her hands up in disbelief.

He chuckled in her ear "Looks like it's time to pay up."


	4. Chapter 4

**does it count as smut if its just a dance?**

* * *

She eyed him and signaled to Hank "I'm going up there! Tell Jimmy to play my song!"

"Wolf, you owe me. Whatever you make up there I keep." Hank said and shook his head. "You're lucky it's a slow night."

"Your song?" Severus asked.

"It's her favorite song to sing whenever we have karaoke night." Hank explained.

"Give me a few and tell him to start my song." She said and stood up.

She quickly poured two shots of sake and downed them both. "I'm either too drunk or not drunk enough." She smirked at him.

"Oh this is good. I'm going to get a front row seat right now." Severus said and stood with her, grabbing the bottle and his cup. He slowly made his way over watching his feet.

 _ **Left right left right**_

He didn't fall, thank Merlin. He sat front and center of the stage with his precious bottle of sake. The lights went out, the DJ came on and said "Wolf!" a few men clapped and the lights turned a soft shade of purple.

The drums started slow and heavy, she came out the back stage wearing a school girl outfit. A tight white shirt that barely held together by a flimsy button across her breasts. It was tied above her belly button, showing her smooth skin and the skirt hung low on her hips and didn't cover the bottom of her ass. He saw the roundness of it as she did a quick spin walking down the stage. She danced seductively to the beat like she had done it a million times before.

She was wearing knee high fishnet stocking and tall black heels. She was wearing a black tie loosely around her neck. She was staring straight at him as she stalked down the stage to the pole. 80s muggle music. Something about someone pouring sugar on the lead singer. He paid no attention to it as he watched her sway her hips around the stage.

She stopped in front of the pole and dipped her hips bringing her hands up her body. His mouth went dry, the surrounding men cheered and threw yen at her feet. She smirked at him and grabbed the pole with her right hand and pressed her back against it.

She bent forward towards him giving him a clear shot down her shirt and her ass cheeks behind her pressed to the pole. The men from the back rushed the stage standing at it holding out bills for her to get closer and take.

 _ **She hasn't even taken her clothes off yet.**_

He leaned back and drank another shot. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she grabbed the pole and jumped. She spun around a few times, letting her hair hang down behind her and her skirt riding up and showing everyone her panties that barely covered her ass. He could see that she had more tattoos on her legs and thighs and he was intrigued.

She slid to her feet and undid her shirt while staring at him. She kept the tie on. The shirt came off and was thrown into some man's face to the side. Her skin was pale and looked like the softest silk he wanted to touch. Her breasts were covered by a lacey black bra and when she spun around he could see more tattoos on her back. Black wings took up the whole of her back and followed the curve of her hips.

He could feel himself straining in his pants. He quickly downed two more shots. He leaned forward towards the stage with his hair in his face. Silently watching her, devouring her with his eyes.

 _ **Keeping it up won't be a problem at all**_

She walked towards the end of the stage right in front of him, making him look up to her. She danced and twisted her hips as she teased the zipper on the side of the skirt. Yen started raining from the sides of the stage as men threw it at her and we're chanting 'Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!'

She left the zipper in place and pressed her foot into a man's chest, kicking him away from the center of the stage by Severus . She knelt in front of him rubbing her hands on herself for him. She stood and unzipped the skirt, sliding it down her hips dangerously slow and she watched his face. She smirked at him and she let it fall to the floor, kicking to another man who grabbed it and held it to his face.

She stepped out onto his table, avoiding his cups, he held his hand out to her for assistance. She took it and stepped onto the chair between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. She stepped to the floor and faced him, he sat back looking up at her with a raised brow.

She brought her right leg around him first then her left to straddle his lap. He was surely going to lose circulation soon. She took off the tie and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him into her, shoving his face into her breasts. Her hands running through his hair , pushing it back from his face and she kissed him hard. The surrounding men cheered at them and threw more money. He inhaled her scent and strained to keep his hands at his sides. She got up and turned around, pressing her ass into his crotch.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips and she rocked them to the beat. Her hair falling on his face and chest. The song ended and she got up and faced him, she leaned forward to his ear. "I believe my debt has been paid, don't you think Raven?" He nodded his head.

 _ **She didn't even get fully naked!**_

She got up and back onto the stage, the men cheered her on for an encore. She waved and blew kisses to them and she walked backstage. Hank appeared next to him and summoned the fallen money to his hand. He smirked at Severus and nodded his head to follow him back to the bar. When she finally made it to him she took her stool and he wrapped his arms around the back of her chair.

"You made me more in one song than I do on a busy weekend. Both your tabs paid." Hank said and laughed.

She brought out a handful of yen and slid it towards him. "For your tip."

Hank took it and bowed his head. She turned to Severus and kissed him deeply. He groaned again. His head was light, his skin on fire and she was using legilimens to dip into his mind. She flashed him images of her and him in different positions and her face in orgasm. He was drunk, horny and frustrated.

 _ **I will make you scream my name.**_ He promised her.

He pressed her forehead to his and looked at him from under her lashes. "Take me home."

"I don't have a hotel yet. I just got into town." He said kicking himself.

"Home is wherever you are. Come on." She stood up. Grabbed her jacket and put it on.

He followed her lead out the door after placing his own tip on the bar for Hank. When he stepped outside she was waiting for him by the wall next to the door. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her hard crushing his chest to hers.

He didn't notice her height before now, she was half a head shorter than him. He tipped his head down and met her mouth with his. He brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. She palmed his groin with her hands and grabbed his girth. He growled and bucked into her.

"Wow." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down. Biting her lip and looking at him from under her long lashes. He bucked against her hand, he couldn't believe the luck he was having.

"Keep that up witch and I'll take her here in the rain." He threatened. His head was foggy and full of her, their minds melded together and both of them caught up in each other with their occlumency walls down.

 _ **She'll make you cum just with her thoughts.**_ He swore in his mind.

 _ **Likewise, my sweet Raven.**_ She shot back.

She smirked at him "I called us a cab. No way I can apparate drunk in the rain."

He agreed with her and moved her hair out of the way and attacked her neck with his lips. She tipped her head back and tangled her fingers in his hair. He heard her gasp and whisper his name. "Raven." It wasn't truly his name but fuck all he knew she wanted him.

 _ **Only you.**_ She assured him.

He growled again and grinded himself into her core. It was getting even more heated until they heard a man behind them. There's was an awkward cough and he turned quickly, putting her behind him. His wand was drawn and pointing at the man's throat. A man dressed in a black suit with a driver's hat bowed before them holding an umbrella.

"Apologies, I am your ride back to the hotel Miss Wolf." He said and waved his arm towards the waiting limo.

She put her hand on Severus' chest and grabbed his hand "He's our ride. Come on."

The man used the umbrella on them as he himself got drenched in the rain. He opened the door for them and she scooted in bringing him with her. The door closed behind them. He looked around and saw black leather, white led lights, a mini bar with glasses.

"A cab?" He asked with his hand pointing to the interior of the limo.

"Perks from work. Want a drink?" She said and reached for a bottle of champagne. She popped the cork and chugged from the bottle.

She passed him the bottle and moved to sit on his lap straddling him once again. He took several long chugs from the bottle as he let her hands palm at him through his shirt. She felt his pecks, abs and shoulders.

She took the bottle back from him and kissed him again, letting his hands roam her body. She took a drink and kissed him, passing the champagne to him as their tongues battled. It leaked out the corners of the their mouth, onto their clothes yet neither cared. He grabbed her hips and grinded her into him. She moaned against his mouth. The alcohol kicked in over drive, his head was spinning, his balls were aching, he was acting on pure instinct at this point.

Some people call it being three sheets to the wind, he was calling it black out drunk. From here things were a blur. Her hands and lips were all over him. Her breath and voice driving him further. She smelled of strawberries. It was his first time in a cab and he just hoped he would remember it later.

* * *

It was a blur from the car to the front door of the hotel. In the elevator, where he watched her giggle and sway back and forth with her arms wrapped around his neck as they danced to imaginary music.

Another blur of events from the door to the bed, her hands taking off his coat, unbuttoned his frock and his shirt, almost ripping them off his shoulders. Severus' own hands lifting her shirt off her, her bra following it, laying her down and sliding the jeans down her hips, kissing up her thighs as he slid her panties down. Her heavy breath and small gasps as he devoured her core with his mouth and her hands tangled in his hair. Her body arching off the bed as she screamed his name. His hands reaching up to palm her breasts as he tasted her sweet nectar. He'd never been with a woman who shaved before!

Another blur of memories, feeling her tightness around him as he slowly pumped away. Her kisses on his jawline and legs around him. Her nails piercing the skin of his back. He remembered he didn't want to hurt her, his need for release and dominance tearing at him. It had been too long since he'd had a woman under him screaming his name.

She cupped his face, tightened her legs around him and said "You're not going to break me, Raven. Take what you need from me. Give me everything you have."

 _ **Let me love you**_

 _ **Love me, please love me.**_ He begged her over and over again, taking no shame in his need for her.

She said everything he needed to hear, all self doubt and agony gone. He begged for her love, the ache for her to accept him. Melded by body and mind, the damn holding his self control had broken and she caught him. He suddenly lifted her leg above his shoulder, gripping her hips so tight he was sure he was bruising her. He pounded into her so hard the bed hit the wall with every thrust. His teeth on her skin, her nails in his chest as she came two more times. He'd never been with a woman who was able to have multiple orgasms, and he never remembered last this long with a woman-let alone being with one this beautiful.

"Let me love you." she moaned in his ear.

Her words echoed in his head and he picked up his pace. No one ever wanted to love him, let alone asked for permission. Was she telling him things he wanted to hear just because he needed it? She cried his name as she came a fourth time, he followed her to oblivion this time. Grunting her name and breathing in her moans and cries. Her hands tugging his hair, his lips on her neck.

He remembered falling asleep, their tangled limbs under the sheets, her chest pressed to his and his face buried in her hair.

Strawberries.

He remembered being woken again in the dark by her lips around him, sucking him slowly and caressing him. Him thrusting slowly into her mouth as he ran his hands through her hair and spoke her name like a mantra. He pulled her up to him as he sat up, wrapping her legs around him, her breasts in his face as she slid up and down his length. Her body responding to his every touch. Her whispers were the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

"I love you." She said as she stared into his eyes.

Her words shook him to his core, he never heard them before. Spoken to him at least, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Drunk on love, lust and alcohol the emotion overwhelmed him. He cried. Another first for him, crying while being balls deep into a beautiful woman. He thought he ruined the moment, until she wiped his tears with her thumbs and placed the softest kisses all over his face.

"It's ok, let it out. Let me take care of you." She moaned into his mouth.

His hands cupped her ass and brought her up and down on him, she twisted her hips as she came down causing him to moan her name.

"Wolf….my Wolf."

She tightened around him and crushed herself to his chest. She threw her head back as she came, he followed her over the edge and buried his face in her neck. He fell asleep again with her caressing his face. Tangled in the sheets again, listening to her breathing as he drifted off. Her words repeating themselves in his head 'I love you.' No one ever loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke sometime in the morning, there's was a pale light coming through the windows but rain could be heard hitting the glass. It was gray outside. He was afraid to look down at the woman who was buried into his side. She was soft and warm with her face buried into his neck.

 _ **Go to bed with a 10. Wake up with a 1.**_

He carefully detached himself from her and moved to the end of the bed, he rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers through tangled hair. He saw empty potion vials on the night stand. He picked one up and sniffed it. _**One of us was smart enough to get the hangover cures.**_

He looked over his shoulder at the witch laying on her back. _**Holy shit fuck.**_ She was beautiful, everything he remembered about her from last night was true. Her hair color, pale skin, pink lips, tattoos... all of it. Her breasts looked as soft as they felt last night, more than a handful and tasted like the sweetest fruit.

He started panicking, _he_ was the 10 turned into the 1. There was no way a woman this beautiful would willingly let him into her bed unless she was drunk beyond all reason or paid. He had to get out of there before she woke up to his face. Before the rejection and awkward walk of shame. _**Get your shit and run.**_

He quietly grabbed his pants and boxers from the floor and started pulling his legs through. He stopped suddenly when he felt her arms wrapped around his torso, her arms curling her hands to his chest, rubbing small circles with her thumbs. Her lips kissing every scar across his back. His eyes closed and savored the moment before she would throw him out.

"Don't run away from me. Please don't leave me." She said quietly.

It broke his heart. How many times had be begged Lily to stay? How many times had be begged his one night stands not to leave him? How many times did he give up? He remained quiet, letting her continue.

He felt the bed move, and her arms leave him. She got up and stood before him, between his legs in her naked glory. His eyes took her in and burned the image into his mind, this might be the last time he had something this perfect. Her hands brought his chin up to look at her.

"Did you think that after giving me a performance like that last night I would let you leave me?" She smiled sweetly at him.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before finally saying something. "I thought this was a one night thing. I just got in town and need to find a hotel." He was rambling, something he did as a young man when he was uncomfortable. _**Smooth jackass, she wants you and you're still fucking running.**_

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, tucking his hair behind his ears. His hands went to her hips, his cock twitched in excitement. She pulled back a bit and pressed her forehead to his. "My hotel has more than enough room for you, it's paid for and I want you here."

He flashed her a look of panic and anxiety. Why did she want him? HIM?! Of all the better men in the world this sharp toothed temptress wanted him. Did she know him? She couldn't.

"Don't you want to stay with me, Raven? Didn't you have fun last night? I know I did. The best night of my life. Why end this?" She trailed kisses from his jaw, down his neck and to his chest.

He couldn't do anything other than stare at her with his mouth open. A moan escaped his throat when her wet kisses found their way to his more than ready cock. With her lips around him she slid his boxers and pants back off of his legs and threw them aside. She wasn't letting him leave her, not yet anyway.

His hand found itself tangled in her hair and guiding her pace and depth. Now that he was sober he had a split second panic about her sharp canine teeth, but when they lightly grazed the tip of his cock he bucked into her mouth harder. She started to suck when she pulled back up and released him with a loud 'pop' that made him shiver.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, he stood with her and kissed her rough. He wasn't done with her now that she started this. She pulled him with her to the bathroom, it was massive. He hadn't taken in his surroundings before. It was a pent house, decked in modern luxury furnishings.

He was in awe at the modern luxury of it all and didn't see her standing naked in the middle of the giant Jacuzzi tub until he turned back around. There were steps leading down as it was built into the floor. She smiled at him and opened her arms to him, beckoning him to join her. He couldn't believe he was in a luxury hotel with this remarkable woman- in Tokyo! He stepped down into the water and stood in front of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to the water with her, Kissing him as their heads went under the warm water. When they came up for air she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he went to the edge of the tub where the built in seats were. She started doing massaging his shoulders and his biceps. He tilted his head back against the edge of the tub and kept his hands on her hips. Her hands made its way to his neck, his jaw and temples. She reached behind him and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

When her hands started lathering the shampoo through his hair he groaned and leaned into her hands. She took longer than needed for him, massaging deeply then waiting for him to dunk under water to rinse his hair off. She also used the conditioner but ran her fingers through and pulled by the ends. The pressure was amazing and relaxing. He dunked his head to rinse again when she stopped.

She handed him the shampoo bottle for her turn. He cleared his throat "I don't have experience bathing other people."

"No time like the present." She smirked and turned away from him to give him access to her hair.

He poured entirely way too much into his hands but her moans told him he was doing a decent job of massaging her scalp. The conditioner job he'd done wasn't as the one she'd given him but she seemed pleased.

She grabbed a fluffy sponge and squirted soap all over it. She motioned for him to stand as she moved behind him. She scrubbed his back and shoulders, she felt his shyness as she ran her hands over his scars.

"Do not feel shamed. Scars made us who we are." She moved to his front and scrubbed his neck, chest and abs. He was suddenly aware of how skinny he really was. He wanted to hide himself, but his thoughts turned when she kissed his pecks, running her fingers over the short black hair on his chest and running lines through his abs.

She washed his right arm, then his left and he pulled it back immediately and covered his dark mark. Ashamed, he bent his head and covered his face with his wet hair. He cursed himself for letting his guard down around this woman, he was surely going to run and hide from him now.

She grabbed his arm softly and pulled it back to her. She placed a kiss on the ugliest of his sins. Making his hand cup her face and she floated at his waist level. Looking up to him she waited for him to look at her.

"We must keep the scars to prove there was a time when we loved something more than life." She said and brought up her right arm. He saw a long deep scar run from her wrist to her elbow on her inner forearm. He didn't know how he didn't see that before. Unless she glamoured it. She kissed his dark mark again.

"Don't you know what this is?"

"Of course. And it doesn't change how I feel for you."

 _ **Which is….? Would she say it again? Say that she loves me. Do you want her to?**_

He kissed her. With everything he had he kissed her, and lifted her until he was at her entrance. She slid down onto him and tugged on his bottom lip.

"Oh fuck, you're huge." She gasped as she reached his hilt.

He sat her at the edge of the tub and slowly pumped into her. He reached between them and used his thumb to circle her nub. She came undone around him and he followed shortly after. They finished bathing and she has found him a pair of green flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt to wear. She had dressed in a small pair of black shorts that barely covered her ass and a white tank top. She told him to arrange his clothing in her closet and dresser while she figured out something for them to eat.

* * *

He found his jacket by the bedroom door, with his wand, trunk, money and credentials. He resized his trunk and sorted out his clothing like she asked him. He put his clothes from the day before in a hamper that was in the corner of the bathroom. He felt like he was walking on air. Normally he would be out of there in a flash or slipping veritaserum into her drink.

 _ **People like you don't get lucky. You don't get another chance.**_

 _ **But what if this is a chance? Happiness? I throw it away again?**_

 _ **Or ride it out. Until it crashes into a burning fire like everything else in your life.**_

After he finished with his things he made his way through the bedroom and to the living area. There were floor to ceiling windows on every outer wall. All the furniture was a neutral color, soft greys and whites. A black grand piano in the corner facing the windows, and a full kitchen in another corner with a huge center island with a concrete slab for a counter top. To the right of the door was the massive dinning table with a modern chandelier which she was sitting at.

She looked up and smiled at him. She stood and walked over to him and kissed him. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, milk with one sugar." He followed her to the kitchen. Their bare feet slapping against the marble floors. she poured him a fresh up as he liked it. She made herself one as well and leaned her back against the counter watching him.

"I ordered breakfast and it should be delivered shortly. I hope you like waffles, I've been craving them for awhile now." She smiled.

He gave her a small smile back and nodded at her as he watched her from behind his curtain of hair.

"You're awfully quiet, Raven. Are you ok?" She asked and took a small sip of her coffee.

"I am out of my element. It's been a very long time since I've been with a woman…..for longer than a night…..nor as beautiful as you. I'm waiting for the inevitable. I'm waiting to wake up." He confessed then set his coffee mug down. He leaned against the counter of the kitchen island opposite of her and crossed his arms.

"The only way this is over is if you leave. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable, I tend to come on strong and take off from there. I don't want you to leave. This isn't a dream. I want you to stay and enjoy yourself. You came for a vacation, when breakfast is over we can do whatever you'd like. I can show you the sights of Tokyo… although its still raining… or we can stay here and get to know each other better." She said as she moved over to stand in front of him. She tucked his hair behind his ears and caressed the side of his face.

There was a knock on the door. "Oooo waffles!" She said and rushed to the door. She opened it and a small house elf entered with a cart of food. "Well take it at the counter, Maisy. Thank you."

When the elf placed the food and bowed she left, closing the door behind her. He sat next to her on the stool and poured them both orange juice while she plated his food. He chuckled as he saw her grab the can of whip cream and spray a massive amount on her waffle then almost the whole bowl of strawberries.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you like some waffle with that?" He smirked.

 _ **I can show you some other things whip cream tastes good on later**_

He choked on his orange juice and looked at her. She smirked as she licked some of it off her lips. He blushed and turned back to his food. The continued to eat in silence. _**Say something, idiot!**_

"Uh…so what do you do for work?" He asked awkwardly. Then suddenly remembered she didn't want any strings attached. "I mean-you don't have to tell me."

She smiled sadly at him "It's confidential I'm sorry." She cleared their plates and wandlessly and sent them to the sink to wash themselves.

"Do you own a wand? I haven't seen you use one." He asked.

"Yes and no. I have one somewhere at home back in Finland. But I don't need it." She said.

"I've never met anyone that was advanced enough with wandless magic to not require a want at all." He said, he was very interested in how she was able to do wandless magic with ease like Albus was.

"I'm just comfortable with it. I don't do much of anything crazy. My work doesn't require me to use it." She shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"And apparating without one is possible?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well anything is possible with enough training. It's still the same process just non verbal. I have a book on it if you want to read it sometime." She said and waved her hand, the book floated off the shelf and into her open hand.

He took it from her and opened the book, he was so enthralled by the possibilities. She knew she wouldn't be able to tear him away from it so she grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. She made him sit with his leg up and she snuggled between his legs with her back to his chest. He seemed tense at first then started to unwind when she summoned her own book, tugged her hair to one side over her shoulder and laid her head back on his chest. She summoned the blanket from bedroom and covered them.

With one hand he held the book and the other resting on his lifted knee. After half an hour he felt her fingers run light circles along his arm. It was soothing and he was loosing concentration on the book. After another hour of reading he closed the book and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He heard her give a soft sigh and put her book down as well. She placed her hands over his and he tightened his grip. He was already afraid of losing her and he barely knew her. They sat like this for a long time watching the rain outside the windows pour down. He kissed her neck and muzzled his face inhaling her scent.

 _ **Do this right. Don't fuck up this time.**_ "Will you go to dinner with me?" He asked her quietly.

She laughed and said "Of course Raven, I would go anywhere with you!"

"Where would you like to go? It's on me. Anywhere you want to go." He said and kissed her neck over and over. He could see the small goosebumps rise as he kissed her, had he ever made a woman feel like this?

"There's a nice little sushi place a few blocks up. We could go there." She suggested.

After they spent more time lounging on the couch, idly touching each other and kissing they got ready for dinner. He was buttoning the cuffs of his shirt when she walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple black dress that went down to her knees, it was free flowing with a low dip to her breasts and back.

He stopped mid action to watch her, she had tied her hair in a simple braid behind her going down her back. She wore a pair of simple black flats. "Well?" She asked.

He walked around the bed and kissed her "You look amazing." She helped him with his cuffs and led him out the door before grabbing an umbrella.

* * *

They chose to walk the 4 blocks instead of sitting in a cab for half an hour. As they walked with her on his arm he felt a sense of pride as other men turned to look at her. She seemed oblivious to it as she kept her eyes forward or looking at him. When they got there a waiter took his wet umbrella and their jackets. She was immediately recognized by the sushi chef in the back and was rushed forward for a table.

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" He asked sarcastically.

"I make friends wherever I go. I came here for the lunch special every day for like a month." She said and followed the waiter to the sushi bar.

When they sat down the old sushi chef dropped what he was doing and went to them. "Ah, Wolf finally graces us with her presence again! I thought you were going to another sushi bar behind my back. Now I see why you've been missing."

"Arnie, this is my boyfriend, Raven. Raven, this is Arnie." She introduced them.

 _ **Boyfriend? What else is she supposed to call you? Guy she banged last night? ….and this morning**_

"Nice to meet you." Severus said and shook his hand over the counter.

"Ah got yourself a Brit. I thought you only liked us Japanese men." He joked.

"Only have eyes for you, Arnie. Don't tell your wife." She winked.

An older woman popped up behind him and smiled at them "Wolf! So nice to see you! And with a man!"

"Her boyfriend." Arnie added.

Wolf blushed brightly and tried to fight the awkward smile on her lips. She looked at Severus and mouthed 'sorry.'

"So nice! Let me grab the sake! Is your brother joining us tonight?" She asked.

"No, he went back home for the summer." Wolf said and accepted the sake bottle and cups. They toasted and Arnie insisted he pick their sushi for the night. Once they were left to talk alone she smiled shyly at him.

"So boyfriend huh?" He smirked, enjoying seeing her blush.

"Well, I hope so. We share a bed and have a very intimate relationship. If I'm being too forward let me know." She said shyly. She found it hard to look him in the eye.

"No, it makes sense. I just didn't know how to classify this either. I've never been in a relationship or called a boyfriend before." He said with a sneer.

"You said that with spite. Are you ok?" she gave a small laugh and squeezed his thigh under the counter top.

"I'm not used to any of this. It's a lot once and I'm just trying to adjust." He confessed and gave her a pressed smile.

"Well if it makes you feel better I can call you my friend-"

"No. I want this. I want to be with you. I don't want to take steps back. I'm tired of letting life pass by me." He said suddenly and grabbed her hand on his leg and squeezed it. He had a beautiful woman who willing wanted him, he wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

 _ **I'm afraid to lose you**_

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly. Then the flash happened and they both broke away quickly looking around. He had his hand on his sleeved wand instantly. He may be out of his element romantically but once a spy, always a spy. Arnie started laughing and shaking a Polaroid photo in one hand and holding a camera in another. Severus scowled at the man. Wolf laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn it Arnie! I'm seeing spots now." She laughed.

Arnie pulled out his wand and made three copies of the picture. He gave one to each of them and put the other on the back mirror of the bar with a few others. Severus took the picture and watched them move closer to each other and kiss every five seconds. He looked genuinely happy in the photo.

"I think it's a cute photo. I think I'll label it 'First sober outing summer '93'"She laughed.

He chuckled and placed the picture next to hers on the bar top. Arnie brought the first of many plates of sushi. Severus suddenly realized he didn't know a damn thing about chop sticks. Surprisingly for a first date he had an amazing time. She taught him the easier way to deal with chop sticks. Wasabi was the green monster of spicy and that ginger was meant to cleanse the pallet.

When they were ready to leave Arnie refused to let them pay, but Severus left a very good tip. Grabbing their coats and umbrella they walked out towards the hotel.

* * *

"Is there anything else you wanted to do or seen tonight? I know it's your vacation." She asked as they slowly walked down the street towards the hotel.

"Is there anything worth seeing this late at night?" He asked as he held her close while they crossed the street.

"Do you like arcade games?" She asked with a huge smile.

"I've never played." He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

Her smile got wider and she pulled him down another street by his arm to where there were more lights and people. "Oh wait! Let's go in here! I want to buy a camera. Arnie had a great idea of taking pictures. It's your vacation anyway! You need to remember this trip!" She said and ducked into the open entryway of a Nikon store.

 _ **I need to remember you.**_

They bought the camera and exited the store, she had the bag and the camera around her shoulder and neck. She led him down the street again and towards all the lights.

She took him to the he arcade with all the lights and sounds. He won her a stuffed bear from a claw machine and she won a million tickets on a light spin game. He had taken a picture of her holding the massive pile in her arms with a huge smile. She had spent the tickets on a bunch of candy and a fake mustache. She gave the rest of the tickets to a lucky kid who ran out of tokens.

He'd taken another photo of her with the mustache. And another of them kissing with her mustache. He bought them ice cream and sat on a bench by a river under an awning enjoying it. She had gotten rid of the mustache by then. He never felt this carefree and happy before in his life.

 _ **Do you? Do you love her? So soon? She could be using you.**_

 _ **How could she be using me? She's paid for everything and would continue to unless I stopped her. She's given me a home and a bed.**_

His conscience was internally fighting with itself like it always did and he had enough of it. He needed to let it ride, stop thinking. Everyone he tried to be with in the past ran away from him the first chance they got but here she was, begging him to stay.

"Do you dance?" She asked.

"No. I know how to do the basic slow dances. That's it, and those were a requirement." He said suddenly, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked with a small smile.

He stared and her and saw the hope in her eyes. "Where?"

"Right here. Just you and me….and the rain." She said and pointed to the ground.

He stood, threw the rest of his ice cream away and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand and stood to meet him. She waved her hand above them and a slow piano played in the air around them. He held her close and they swayed back and forth with the rain pouring around them. He dipped her, he spun her around and brought her back. Hearing her laugh was music to his ears.

"Let's go home, Raven." She said and he nodded. He grabbed the camera bag and umbrella, then took her outstretched hand.

He blinked and they were back in the hotel room. They spent another night tangled in the sheets until the early morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**some of you are old readers when i first started this fic, a whole bunch of things are gonna be changing from here on out. so buckle up.**

 **there will be days where i update chapter after chapter and others where i wait a week or so in between. stick with me eh?**

 **reviews fuel my writing...**

* * *

The days and nights flew by for Severus. He was living on a cloud of euphoria with her in the hotel. Spending his days with her wandering the city, or curled up on the couch watching the rain. Then spending the nights with her tangled in the sheets, or under her on the couch, or getting even dirtier with her in the tub. He wake up with his face buried in her hair and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Sometimes he'd wake to her lightly kissing his face.

He had gotten so attached and lost in her he forgot the time to return to Hogwarts was nearing. He didn't want to go a single day without her in his arms, without her legs around him. He would go through small panic attacks of what would happen at the end of the summer. Would she leave and never seen him again? Did she want it to end? Was this always on a time limit?

They had taken pictures with each other in landmark places, dinner, and more intimate ones. He'd taken photos of her writhing in ecstasy while he pumped away into her or her taking him into her mouth. His favorite was her riding him and staring into the camera with lust as she sucked on his finger.

He laid awake for an hour early that morning, thinking over everything. He wanted her, Merlin he wanted her so bad. She wouldn't be able to stay at Hogwarts with him, he'd had to quit his job. He'd be able to start his own apothecary to support them. He'd planned this business for years but hadn't been able to get away from Dumbledore. He had Spinners End, but he didn't want her living in a sham like that. He could sell it, buy a new home with her.

 _ **Was he ready to drop everything and be with her? Yes, a thousand times yes!**_

He'd have to resign in person, sell the home, clear his quarters at Hogwarts, cash out his funds in Gringotts. He'd have to get her a ring.

 _ **A ring? To marry her, you fool!**_

He chuckled quietly to himself. He needed to set this in motion now. Give Dumbledore time to find a replacement, give her time to sort her affairs in order. His heart leapt in joy, knowing he'd never have to go another day without her.

 _ **But first the ring.**_

He quietly and slowly slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom to get dressed. She hadn't moved since she fell asleep. He wrote her a quick note that he'd be back in time for dinner and left it on the counter. He quietly slipped out of the room and made his way into the city.

* * *

He knew he needed help so the first person he thought of was Arnie from the sushi restaurant. They seemed close enough to her that he'd know exactly what she'd want. He quickly made his way through the crowd of Tokyo.

"Raven! Welcome! Where's Wolf?" Arnie asked when Severus came to the counter. "Order to go?"

"I need help. With something personal." Severus said quietly and looked over his shoulder.

"Come to the back." Arnie said and opened the half counter door for Severus.

He led him to the back office through the kitchen and let him sit in a chair. "Alright, what did you do?"

"What? Nothing! I need help finding a ring." Severus said and ran his hands through his hair. When did it get so long?

"She's pregnant."

"No! Listen- I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry her. But I have to go back to England to quit my job and sell the house. Before I go back home and set everything in place for this to happen I want to give her a ring. To show that I WILL come back. I want to marry her. As soon as I return." Severus said and started bouncing his leg up and down anxiously.

Arnie started laughing and clapping. "This is great news! Oh congratulations! Here- to calm your nerves." He poured them both a shot of sake.

"I have a friend who owns a jewelry store on the north side of Tokyo. Here is his address. Take this letter with you, I'll write that you're my friend and what's going on. He will help you find the ring you need."

"I have money but does he accept bank transfers? I want the perfect ring but the rest of my money is in a bank in England." Severus said while taking his letter.

"There's is a world bank around the corner from here. They will transfer money for you with a fee. But they are quick." Arnie said.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know how to repay you." Severus said shaking the man's hand.

"Invite us to the wedding!" he laughed and showed Severus out.

He ran around the corner to the bank. It took twenty minutes but he was able to take out a sizeable amount from his vault and exchange it for the yen needed. He didn't want to be short on anything. He hailed a cab from there and gave the driver the address on the paper.

A half hour ride later in traffic and he was in the store. The display cases of glass filled the room and an old man sat towards the back polishing jewelry. Severus made his way over to him and handed him the letter.

The man nodded and said "So you're the Raven that stole the heart of the Wolf? Well, you've come to the right place my friend."

Severus was there for what seems like hours looking at different ring sets. He finally set his sights on a white gold set with three emeralds. His Slytherin colors would look amazing on her, she told him it was her favorite color the first night they met. The owner gave him a ridiculous discount on it and offered him a matching necklace. It was a raven with outstretched wings and an emerald in its open mouth.

It took several more hours for the old man to polish and reset the stones an add the enchantments that Severus requested. Unfortunately they required his blood, which he gladly gave him. When she wore the ring he would be able to feel her. Her happiness, joy, pain, sorrow, any emotion and where she was if she was in danger. As long as she wore either the ring or the necklace he'd always be with her one way or the other.

* * *

When he finally left it was getting dark, it was quickly nearing dinner time and he knew she would be worried. He stopped by a flower shop he passed earlier and got a bouquet for her. Roses seemed too cliché and he was saying the hell away from Lilies.

Morning Glory, also known as moon flowers. Perfect. He purchased them and went to the back alley and apparated straight to the hotel room. He had the jewelry tucked safely in the breast pocket of his jacket. He looked around the room for her and when he turned she was already crushing him with her embrace.

"I missed you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, I had to run some errands. I got these for you."

"They're beautiful! No one's ever given me flowers." She said and brought them up to smell. "Moon flowers, my favorite! How did you know?"

"I didn't. I picked the ones that reminded me of you. I placed a forever stasis charm on them. They will never wilt or die."

"I love them!" She said and kissed him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Let me get my coat off and I'll help you with dinner." He said and started unbuttoning it.

She went to the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients and set them on the counter. He joined her when his coat was off and his sleeves rolled up. He cut the ingredients with precision as if he was in his lab. She cooked while humming an unknown tune. She looked over his shoulder to see if he was done with the mushrooms.

"Geeze, OCD much or are you a potions master?" She asked then kissed his cheek.

"Both." He smirked and gave her the bowl of mushrooms.

She took them and went back to the sauce she was making. "I always liked potions. I loved the ability to experiment and create new things. Same thing with spells but with more tangible things. I just never had enough time with work."

"That's exactly why I fell in love with potions." He said.

* * *

After dinner they both looked up from their books at the same time. Then looked to each other with a confused look. "Did it just get quiet all of a sudden?" She asked and looked around.

"The rain stopped." He said and pointed to the window.

She got up and ran to the window and looked up. "Holy crap it's a full moon!" She said and turned to look at him with a big smile. "Come on!" She yelled and ran for the door.

He called out to her but she didn't stop. He grabbed his jacket and ran after her. Both of them in their pajamas and both of them barefoot. She ran down the hall giggling and she ran through the door to the stairwell. He followed her up the stairs to the roof. She seemed way to excited about the moon.

 _ **Werewolf. No, we've been over this. She passed the test. She didn't change with the last cycle. She's not a werewolf! The moon has been hidden by the clouds this whole time.**_

When he finally ran out the door to the roof access he looked around for her. She was dancing in circles and splashing in puddles all over the roof. Her laugh and screams carried in the air.

 _ **See, you ass. She's not a werewolf.**_

He stood there for a few moments watching her for a little bit until she spotted him. She ran over to him and pulled him by his arm to dance in the puddle with her.

"Isn't it beautiful? I missed this so much!" She laughed and twirled.

The moon light hit her silver hair and her pale skin making her glow even more. He was lost in her. He grabbed her and wrapped his coat around her shoulders and brought her into an embrace. "Wolf, I am not a good man. I am jealous, cruel and dark. I do not know how to live a normal life, but I know that I want it with you. I'm not very good at a lot of things but I know I'd be good at making you happy. I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy. I've never been with anyone like this before. I love you." He confessed.

She blushed and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Their tongues met and ignited a fire in him that drove him crazy. "I love you, Raven. I have since the first night with you. When I told you and you didn't say it back….I was so scared that I pushed you away." She said.

He watched as a few tears escaped her eyes and he reached up to wipe them. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I don't want you to leave at the end of the summer. I'm afraid of losing you. And I'm so selfish, I don't want to let you go." She confessed. Her gray eyes looked so sad it gave him an empty feeling in his chest.

"Neither do I." He said and wiped her tears again.

"Run away with me. Or we can stay here. I have enough saved where we don't have to work another day in our lives." She begged him with her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair.

"I want to. Believe me. I've never wanted anything so bad. You could come-" He started saying.

"Raven, I can't enter your country. And you can't enter mine. You know the laws. We can't, ever since the last war." She cried.

Fuck, how could I have forgotten. Fucking Greyback. During the last wizarding war, Fenrir Greyback joined the side of the Dark Lord and brought all of his werewolves from Finland. With his help it gave Voldemort the winning hand until it came to baby Potter. Once the war ended all the werewolves that weren't captured or executed had fled back to Finland. And the Minister had refused to expedite them back for their sentencing. He claimed he handled them the proper way without further explanation.

After that all ministries in Europe wanted nothing to do with Finland. Claiming the entire country a Dark Lord supporter and closed off its borders to them. Including import and export trades, employment and immigration. Finland was left with having to do long distance trades with America, Africa, Russia and other Asian countries. Finland in return did the same and closed its borders to all European people.

"I'll find a way. I'll make it work. We will be together." He said and wiped her tears away again.

"Promise me."

"I promise." He swore.

"Promise me that you won't leave me." She cried.

"I promise I'll never leave you." He swore and kissed her. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket she was wearing and pulled out the boxes.

He knelt to one knee which was now soaked due to the puddles everywhere. He opened the ring first and held it to her. Her mouth opened and her eyes wide. "You are the air I breathe, my Wolf, my love. I don't want to spend another night alone, I don't want to wake up without you. Marry me." He said and held the ring out to her waiting hand.

"Yes! My Raven, yes! You are my light in the night sky." She waited for him to put the ring on her finger before throwing herself at him. He barely had enough to time to get up.

"There is something else. I got you this because I want it to remind you of me. It enchanted." He opened the next box that had the Raven necklace. "It will tell me what your emotions are at all times. When you're in trouble, it'll tell me where you are and I can be there. Both the ring and the necklace have them."

"As long as you're wearing these you will be safe. There are things I need to do before we can get married. I have to sort out my job and home back in England. Wait for me. Promise me you'll wait for me." He begged her.

"I will wait for you, endlessly." She said and kissed him.

She apparated them back to their room, he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and slowly removed her clothes. His ring on her finger and his necklace around her throat made him fell pride. He would already feel her emotions from the enchantments. He felt love, happiness and lust.

He took off his clothes and laid against her. He shivered as he moved against her opening. "Say it again. Please say it again." He begged her.

"I love you."

He entered her and pulled her to him. Their movements were slow and steady, her moans and gasps edging him on. He found her breasts with his mouth. One of her hands tangled in his hair and the other digging into his back.

"I love you." He said as he started thrusting faster.

She met his thrusts with her moans and held him to her tightly until they both came undone. They laid there holding and kissing each other throughout the night, whispering their love for another and planning their future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone is probably lost as I update these and trybto reorder Sorry. Go back to chapter 1 lol**

 **any questions so far?**

* * *

The next morning he had woken up to an empty bed and started to panic, until he smelled bacon wafting into the room. He did his usual bathroom duties and stepped into the living area to find it loud and bright. He stayed in the doorway as he watched her singing and dancing around the kitchen. To a duck?

There was a large brown and black duck standing on the counter watching her. And she was singing to it. Using a whisk as a microphone. She swayed her hips and pointed to the duck would quacked on queue. She danced around the kitchen cooking while the duck followed on the counter top on the island. Her voice was smooth and beautiful, he didn't know she could sing. He wanted to hear more but the duck was throwing him off.

"You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round round round! You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round round round!" She started spinning around in circles and the duck imitated her and spun around. She was laughing and singing to the music she had playing.

 _ **She's fucking adorable. Where's that fucking camera?**_

He summoned the camera quietly and snapped a photo of her and the duck dancing. The flash gave him away and she spun to look at him. She smiled and blushed. "Sorry, I thought I put the silencing charm on the door." She said and kissed him then returned to the stove.

"You did. The smell woke me. Why is there a duck on the counter?" He asked pointing to it.

"That's Admiral Quackbar. What do you like in your omelet?" She asked then turned back to the mixing bowl. Obviously she thought that explained everything.

"Whatever you're having. Love? Why is there a duck named Admiral Quackbar on the counter?" He asked again. Noticing the duck was wearing shoes. "And why does he have shoes?"

She turned to him with a confused look on her face "He's my familiar. Don't they have those in England?"

"We have owls, cats, toads and rats. Never ducks. Does he deliver the post for you?" He asked now stepping closer to the duck who was eyeing him.

"Of course! AND he likes the shoes. Helps him not slip and slide all over the place. I can't believe you guys don't use ducks. He's an all around weather bird! I picked him up in Canada. That's what they use there." She explained and went to the duck and pet him. "My brother has this big stupid Albatross because 'bigger is better' pfft!" She continued.

She used a very soft voice like you would to a baby. "Who's my little Admiral? You are! Who got stuck in the snow storm last year? That's right! Not you! But you had to go save that big dumb tropical bird didn't you? Yeh!" the duck quacked and nuzzled her hand affectionately.

He chuckled and put the camera down. "What's with the name? Quackbar?"

"Ah! It's Admiral Quackbar. You have to say the whole thing or he'll just ignore you. It's a play on words. Admiral Ackbar. Star Wars." She said hoping he would catch on.

"Is that a muggle thing?"

"Yes! One if my favorite trilogies aside from the Lord of the Rings! Ugh I have to show you these movies!" She said and turned back to the stove to plate their food. "That's on today's schedule! Movie marathon!"

"I've read Tolkien. I'm familiar with that. I've never seen the films." He said.

She grabbed her plate after turning off the stove and handed him his as well.

"Thank you." He said and sat at the counter pouring their coffee.

She filled the sink with water about half way and motioned for Admiral Quackbar to jump in. His feet patted on the counter and he slipped in happily and floated in circles. "Maybe we can go to the market and get some food to cook? How about steak for dinner?" She said.

"That sounds perfect." He said and brought her in for a kiss. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"Me either. Where are we going to live? What do you want to do?" She asked and waived her hands to start the dishes on the other side of the sink from the duck.

He followed her to the couch before answering her questions. He spread out on the cushions and held his own arms open for her as she laid across him and tucked her face into his neck. The aftershave he bought from the super market down the street had been her favorite.

"I'll live wherever you want to. Maybe some place where it doesn't rain as much?" He chuckled.

"I love the rain. Juuuust not every damn day. I'm not overly fond of constant heat either. I'm from Finland, the snow is ok but not a shit ton of it. But I love the forest!" She went off on a fast rant about what she wanted and didn't want.

"Alright, no deserts or rainforests. Somewhere with a forest. I'd like a garden for potions ingredients. I want to keep working. I could open my own apothecary, I could support us." He kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to work, I have enough money for us to keep travelling. To stay home and do what we have been." She slowly rubbed circles on his covered chest.

"I know, maybe travel a bit then settle down? I always wanted my own business and as a man I want to provide for you." He started rubbing the small of her back with one hand.

"Settle down… as in kids?" She asked. He could feel her emotions through the jewelry, hope was coming in loud and clear to him. Her eyes were big and staring right into his soul.

This will certainly help avoid a lot of arguments in the future as long as she keeps wearing them, he mused. "Well I don't know. I never thought about having children. It was never a possibility for me." He said honestly.

"Well it is now. Do you want kids?" She asked him again. Clearly that meant she was willing to give them to him.

"I never saw myself as father material. I'm the farthest thing from patient and I wouldn't know the first thing about how to care for one. Doesn't mean I wouldn't want to try." He said carefully.

"Raven, I want to have your children. I want a family with you." She said.

He thought his chest would explode. Happy was an understatement for what he was feeling. He opened his mind to share it with her. "I want to marry you first, maybe travel a bit more. I want you to myself for a little bit longer. But- that doesn't mean we can't practice." He murmured in between kissing her neck.

"I can't wait until it's just you and me." He said.

A disgruntled 'Quack' came from the kitchen.

"AND the duck." He said loudly.

And softer 'quack' came.

"Fucking nosey…." He grumbled.

She busted out laughing and kissed him deeply. They laid like that for another hour before she said something. He felt her emotion before she voiced the question. "When are you leaving?" her voice was quiet.

He took in a deep breath before answering. "I'm supposed to be back on September 1st but I wanted to leave on Monday. I mean- I don't want to leave. I just want to give my employer enough time for a replacement. And it gives me a few days to work the sale of my house after I clear it out and pack." He said.

He could feel her sorrow. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm hoping to get everything done with by the weekend. Hopefully sooner. I might leave the furniture in the house, might get more money. It's all old and beaten up anyway." He said.

"We don't need furniture for now, just personal items you want or need. If we travel first we don't want to have to haul it around or pay for storage. We can buy new furniture when we're ready." She said. She was silent for a few moments before speaking again "I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I have to do this first. Look, with me out of your hair, you'll have time to plan the wedding. I have no one to invite other than Arnie, who helped me with your ring." He said and brought her hand up to kiss.

"I only have my brother and the friends I made here. Location? Dress? Tux?" She started rambling.

He put his fingers to her lips to silence her. "What ever you want. Where ever you want. With whoever you want. Just tell me where to be and when." He said.

Another disgruntled 'quack' from the kitchen.

"You will not be my best man! You'll be lucky if you won't be served as the entrée!" Severus yelled to the kitchen.

Another angry 'quack' came.

"You guys are going to be best friends." She said sarcastically.

* * *

As they had planned, they went to the store and watched movies all day. She gave him fair warning that if he thought she wouldn't quote the entirety of all the movies he would be wrong. He didn't mind at all, most of the time he sat back and watched her face light up at certain scenes.

They stopped between trilogies to start dinner, where he told her that steaks were his job. She held her hands up and started peeling potatoes. Severus had shooed the duck out of the sink, he said he had been lounging around long enough.

"I really just don't like how he judges me with his eyes." Severus said quietly.

She laughed and opened one of the windows for him and he flew out after ruffling his feathers at him. After dinner they went back to the couch to let their dinner rest before taking a bath. He had a sudden thought that he wasn't able to let go. _**You're going to marry a woman who's name you don't even know.**_

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. He felt her worry slightly. She looked at him and nodded.

"What is your real name? I mean- we're to be married. I don't care what your name is honestly, I will always call you Wolf because it's all I know."

Her face had given her emotion away, he didn't need the ring to tell him that she panicked. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and she looked frustrated. "I can't." She said and rubbed her temples with her hands.

"Can't or won't?" He asked.

"Can't." She said and looked down.

"Do you want to?" He asked her. He was slowly catching on to what was going on.

"Yes! More than anything!" She said and reached for his hand.

"Is there a vow keeping you from telling me?" He asked searching her mind. It was blank. Instead of blocked that information was blank. She was presenting it willingly. She couldn't say anything but her eyes said yes. She blinked slowly twice. He'd known all to much about unbreakable vows.

"Does it have to do with the project for your work?" He asked her as he rubbed his thumbs over her hands. She opened her mouth and nothing came out again but her eyes blinked twice. He nodded.

"I understand. Do you know when the vow will be lifted?"

 _ **RE-WORD THAT**_ She sent to him hoping he would ask the right question.

"Is your project with work done or do you have to go back?" He asked her.

"I'm done with work but our project won't be done until it is released to the public." She said and exhaled loudly like a weight was lifted off her.

"So you can talk about general vague work questions but no details and no personal questions because it would lead to privacy issues with work." He stated.

She blinked rapidly at him. Bingo.

"I understand. Whoever did this to you made sure to cover all their tracks. Letting you vaguely talk about work doesn't give anything away, people talk about work all the time. But you personally- any personal info, will give away the nature of the project. And for travelling purposes they let you say general info such as tastes and where you're from." He said.

 _ **I love that you're so smart.**_ She blinked rapidly again. He nodded at her and dropped the topic. He led her to the bathroom where he started the bath for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus had spent the next three days memorizing every one of her tattoos, every curve of her body, every taste and smell of her. His mind remembering her and how it felt to be complete and loved.

He spent all of Monday with her as well, keeping her to the bed with him as he worshipped her body, making her scream his name. He told her he loved her a million times and held her tightly. Promising he would come back to her, marry her, give her all the children she wanted.

He packed his clothes and books into his trunk at the end of the day. While he moved around the room he felt her eyes watching him, he felt her sadness through the ring. When he was finally packed he got dressed in his standard robes. They felt so much heavier than before. He had only been wearing muggle clothes this whole summer. It felt like his collar was choking him, his body was extremely hot and uncomfortable.

His old armor doesn't fit as well. It clicked, he had gained weight. Some much needed mass that his body needed during the summer. His muscles were more defined, his pecks and abs more pronounced and his biceps bigger. All of his sexual activities with her helped gain muscle mass….and all the sushi… now his clothes didn't fit.

He cast a resizing spell on his robes and immediately felt better. He didn't like being restricted but it was so much better than it was before. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket along with his credentials.

He walked out into the living room and found her at the kitchen table looking at all the pictures they took together. She had duplicated them and kept a set for herself, but she had added his to a photo album she had picked up at the store last week. It had been her project lately.

A package was in front of her on the table as well. He bent over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. Sadness was coming in loud and clear to him and it hurt him physically. It caused a pain in his chest.

"I made this for you. So you don't forget me." She said and closed the album and stood up. She handed him the album and the package after she shrunk them and put them in his breast pocket.

"I could never forget you, Wolf. Please don't cry. I'll be back, I promise." He said and wiped her tears. He brought her in to his chest and she buried her face while grabbing the collar of his frock coat.

 _ **Don't leave me**_

"I swear to you, I will come back. You will be my wife." He kissed her softly but she quickly turned it into something deeper.

"There's so much I want to tell you. I need to tell you." She cried.

"I know, when I get back, we will have the rest of our lives. I'll take you to see the world." He buried his fingers in her hair.

"I love you." She cried.

"And I love you." He stepped back and burned the image of her in his mind then apparated to the pork key location to the outside of the city.

* * *

He quickly found the old coffee mug on the stump and counted down the seconds. When he landed at the edge of Hogsmead he fell to his hands and knees and started hyperventilating. He cried as he felt the emptiness in his chest. Despite being a world away he felt her sorrow loud and clear and it affected him too much. Her emotions became his.

Sorrow- was the worst thing he felt from her. Sadness he could handle. Sadness he could fix. Sorrow was another thing. When he knew he was the cause of it. Knowing he had hurt her, that he was the cause of the pain- he wanted to die.

After a few more minutes he got his breath under control and he stood and wandlessly cleaned his robes and face and headed to the castle. He left Tokyo late afternoon but gained over several hours back in Scotland. It was just after breakfast here and he decided to walk to the castle, he needed time to get control of his emotions.

He felt the wards accept him as he walked through the front gate. He made his way through the front doors and was greeted by the heavy silence of empty halls. The students wouldn't arrive for another 2 weeks. He didn't even stop in his rooms first, he made his way directly to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle stated at him like he was beneath him.

 _ **Shit the password**_

"Tell the Headmaster I wish to speak to him." He ordered it.

Moments later the beast moved and the stairs started to rotate. He stepped in and quickly made his way up. He slammed his occlumency walls down and set his face. Despite his heart going crazy in his chest and his throat being dry and tight. Don't let him get to you. Stand up and fight.

"Severus, my boy! I thought you weren't coming back until the start of term. How was your trip?" He asked and stood from behind his desk to greet him. "You look healthier! I see you've gained the weight Poppy has been pestering you about."

"My trip was exceptional. I've come to discuss something of a private serious matter with you." He said and stepped in front of the older wizard.

He was wearing light blue robes with like colored hat and looking down at him over his spectacles. He stood at the top of the three steps leading up to his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"I hope everything is alright? Would you like to sit and have some tea?" He asked as he waved a hand towards the tray on his desk.

He wouldn't be falling into his games this time. "No thank you, I have come to put in my notice of resignation. I've come early to give you time to find a replacement. I apologize for not coming sooner." He said and crossed him arms in front of him.

The older man quirked an eyebrow and let out a small sigh. "Well, I must say this is a surprise. Not a pleasant one. Now, I do hate disappointing news."

Almost there, stay strong. He pulled his letter of resignation from his cloak and held it out to the Headmaster. He tried to keep his hands from shaking. "I plan to have my quarters cleared out by the end of the week."

He sighed again before saying "Like I said, I hate disappointing news. Especially when I have to deliver it." He wandlessly set the letter on fire and it dissolved to ash that floated to the floor.

"WHAT-" Severus stepped forward.

"I cannot let you go." He said and put his hands behind his back. "I need you and I cannot let you go. There are matters that have happened over the summer that need your attention."

"You are my employer! Not my parental unit or caretaker!" Severus yelled at him and kept his hands in fists at his sides.

"True. But you personally made an unbreakable vow to me. To serve my needs in keeping Harry Potter safe. And until that vow is fulfilled, you cannot go." He said sternly.

"I held to my vow! I kept the boy alive many times during his first year! Then again last year with that damn snake! I've paid my penance! I've done more than enough duties required of me! I was your damn spy for over a decade!" Severus was physically shaking now. He needed to be with her, he promised- he swore.

"Who's is she?" He asked calmly.

He felt him trying to read his mind. He blocked him. He stayed silent. _**Don't let him bait you.**_

"You wouldn't be trying to leave if it weren't for a woman. Because like many years past, you've had nowhere else to go. Suddenly you leave and come back with a spring in your step and an exit plan. Who is she? Have you thrown Lily away so easily?" Albus said.

The bait was set and he took it. "Don't you dare! 11 years of mourning isn't enough for you?! I promised to keep her son safe and I've done that! I'm leaving this damn castle old man!" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger.

Albus rose to his full height and his voice suddenly got louder than Severus' "You will not leave your post until I release you of your vows. That is final. The boy is in danger as we speak! Sirius black has escaped from Azkaban and the Ministry is enforcing Dementors on school grounds as well and taking two foreign exchange students from a known death eater family!"

He felt his arm and hand burn, he hissed and looked down at it, gold lines flared in it. The vow was still in place, he was forever a slave to Albus. "I can't leave for a second without the whole damn castle being on fire can I?! Argh! I cannot stay! I swore to her! I promised her! You cannot do this to me! I'm going to marry her!" he screamed back at him.

His chest was getting tight, his head was spinning and his stomach turning. He couldn't have her. He would have to tell her he couldn't marry her.

"This fling, this woman- there will be others. Time heals all. Your vows and duties come before some woman you spent the summer with." He said.

"She isn't just some woman! If you cared at all about me, you would find a way for me to be with her! You would find a way to end this!" he hissed.

"There are needs far greater than yours. You will make sure the wards of the castle and the gate are set and secure. You will keep an ear out for anything with the death eater enthusiasts flow these foreign exchange students and Black's escape." Albus ordered.

Severus sank to his knees in front of his Master and cried. "I beg of you, release me."

Albus stepped forward and placed his hand on the young man's shoulders. "No. I will allow you to go to her and say your goodbyes." He said and walked away, out of the office and down the spiral stairs leaving Severus alone.

* * *

He screamed, he cried out to and finally collapsed. When he came to he flood to his own quarters and started destroying everything in sight. The furniture, his collectibles and even the tapestries. He didn't need his wand, he used brute force to break everything in sight.

Just like her heart.

He found the liquor cabinet and grabbed the fire whiskey. He quickly downed the bottle and reached for another. Then another. He didn't know how long it had been since he started or what time it was when he finally stopped. But he was on the floor, kneeling on the rug before the fire, holding the bottle in one hand and the photo album in the other.

The pictures of her smiling at him, kissing him, holding him. The others of her in ecstasy, his name on her lips, her tongue around him. He threw the bottle onto the fire and it broke against the back on the hearth. It's contents making the fire flare and hiss at the contact. He lost consciousness.

The week went by with him and the old man fighting back and forth, he refused to give up. Until Albus threatened to never let him leave the castle again. That gave him hope at least to have weekends and holidays with her. That's all he could hope for at this point. Or until the old man died.

The day came for him to return to her. To tell her they wouldn't be together. He hadn't slept the whole night he spent it trying to gather liquid courage. He hadn't showered in God knows how many days, he hadn't eaten anything either. Just the fire whiskey.


	9. Chapter 9

He left the castle at dawn to the port key at the edge of Hogsmead. He could feel her happiness, her hope and love. When he landed at the edge of Tokyo he cried. He sat on the stump and cried before heading off to meet her.

He couldn't see straight, the liquor and the emptiness in his heart made him sick. The port key didn't help either. He apparated to the hotel living room. He landed on his hands and knees, his eyes were blood shot.

"Raven!" She yelled and ran to him.

She pulled him into her chest and held him. He cried and held onto her like a lifeline.

"I can't leave. I can't come back. I'm sorry- I fucked up." He sobbed into her shoulder.

She pulled away and he heard her breath stop "Wha-what?" He felt her emotions suddenly shift from worry to sorrow. "You- you said we would be together. You said we would get married." He heard the tears coming without looking at her.

"I tried, Merlin knows I did. Every day, every hour I tried and I can't leave. My job isn't done, I have to go back. And I don't know when I'll be done- a year possibly more. Wolf I'm sorry." He reached out to her and she pulled back.

She curled up in a ball on the floor further away from him, her face in her folded arms sobbing. Her emotions came in painfully, he had hurt her. He did the one thing he swore to himself he'd never do.

"I bought my dress. I invited everyone. I quit my job. I ordered us port keys to America. I – I thought- I believed you. I trusted you. I loved you."

She wasn't yelling, her voice was quiet. And it made it so much worse. He had broken her. He felt her emotional and physical pain.

"I do! I do love you! More than anything in the whole damn world! We can still be together. I just need time. We have weekends and holidays-" He crawled to her on his knees and begged her.

She cried harder "You promised me forever. Not some part time fling. You swore to me. Can we even get married?"

They were interrupted by a patronus coming through the window. A Phoenix. Dumbledore.

"You've had your time to make your peace. You are needed at the castle. Now." Albus' firm voice came out of it's mouth. The Phoenix dissolved in front of them.

Fuck

"Wolf-" He reached out and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his neck. She held on to him with everything she had. He held her as close as he could.

She lifted her head and her face stopped him. The pain written on it heart wrenching and sucked his breath away. He wanted to stay, he wanted to say damn that old fool and run away with her. His hand burned and he ignored it for as long as he could.

"I love you, I always will love you and when I am done I will come back. I will find you. I'll break down the walls of Finland to find you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Don't go. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She cried.

He pulled her hands away from him and stood up, she reached out to him and screamed his name. Tears flowing down her cheeks. He said he loved her one last time and apparated out of the hotel.

Everything was a blur, from Hogsmead to the gate and through the castle. To the gargoyle and up the stairs. He fell to his knees in front of the old puppet master. He sobbed loudly and held his head down, his hair coming over his face. "You made me destroy the only pure thing I had."

"For the greater good. You cannot have these distractions when there is a war coming. Clean yourself up and reach out to your old contacts. Find out what you can of the new students." Albus said while standing in front of the broken man.

"You are dismissed." He said sternly and turned back to his desk.

Severus cursed his name and rose to his feet. He returned to his chambers and collapsed again in front of the fire. The package she had given him when he left last week was on the mantle staring at him.

He reached for it as if the slightest touch would break it. Delicately he opened the package and spread the paper on the floor. There was a letter, a jewelry box and another larger box that clinked when he set it down. He opened the letter first.

 _My dearest Raven,_

 _I can't wait until you return to my arms again. I have dreamt of this my whole life. I only ever read in fairy tales of happily ever after and forever and a day. To know I will be taking your name and having your children has made me the happiest Wolf in the world._

 _I got you a ring to wear, a wedding gift from me to you. Please wear this as soon as possible so I can feel your love. I went to the same place you did for my ring and asked him for the same enchantments. Knowing you willingly gave your blood for my gifts made me love you even more so._

 _I want you to have my memories, I cannot tell you anything about 'work' but know that soon I will be free! This is all I can offer you, until we are both free and together. I often day dream of raising our family. Would our children have your beautiful dark hair and my pale eyes? Your strong jaw and sharp wit? My strange obsession with muggle music and films?_

 _I hope to have a son, your son. And that he become the splitting image of his father. To watch you play with him in your garden or read to him. You will be an amazing father and husband._

 _With love from the luckiest Wolf in the world,_

 _Mrs. Raven_

He held the letter to his face, it smelled like strawberries, like her. He cast a permanent stasis charm so it would never lose it's scent. He reached for the smaller box.

It was a ring, white gold and it had the face of a snarling wolf. It was lighter than he guessed it would be, it looked pure silver. The light from the fire hit it and he saw engraved words on the inside.

'I will wait for you, endlessly'

The words she told him the night he proposed to her, the night he confessed his love. When it swore to her that he'd marry her, give her his children, a life together. His tears came back as he put the ring on and felt it connect to her.

She's still wearing it.

There was no love felt, only heartache and pain. More than he could stand but needed to feel it. It was the closest he could ever be to her. He opened the other box, a vial of swirling silver mist. He summoned his pensive and carefully poured it in.

He dove in and found himself in the club they met at. He could see himself at the bar, but he could see her pause in the doorway and her face in awe. Her eyes and mouth open and her breath held.

"When I first saw you I felt my heart stop and my chest cave in. You were the most perfect thing I had ever laid my eyes on." Her voice came from no where and everywhere. She was narrating her memories for him.

"My only thought was 'how does a girl like me, get a guy like that to look my way.' I was so nervous when I went up to you. I was so scared that you were going to make me go away."

The memory played and she walked to the bar and sat next to him, their conversation and the drinks came.

"I knew you didn't want anything to do with me until I cheated and used Legilimency on you secretly. I was so surprised you had finally caught me and I thought you were going to run away."

He watched her flirt with him and touch him every chance she could. How could he have been so thick for that long?

"Honestly, I had my A- game that night and I was wondering how much more I had to spell it out for you. So I kissed you. I went all in and hoped for the best." She laughed.

The memory shifted and they were at the hotel their first night together. It was their second round where he cried while making love to her.

"I never felt the connection with anyone like I do with you. Yes, I was pretty fucked up and wasted, but I saw into your soul that night. The pain and loneliness that I felt for far too long. I wanted nothing more than to heal your pain and show you what love is."

It flashed to the next morning when he tried to leave.

"I panicked when you tried to leave, I knew after that night that I didn't want anyone else. I did the only thing I could do, beg. I was so afraid that I was just another girl to you. But I took that leap anyway. Better to have had you once than not at all."

The memory swirled quicker this time to through random memories where he wasn't looking at her. Mornings where he was sleeping and she was admiring him and stroking his face. When he would be reading and she would be staring at him with a smile. Finding reasons to be close to him and touch him. Memories of them making love. The memories ended and paused on the one of him kneeling in front of her with the ring.

"I was completely caught by surprise when you proposed, I pinched myself behind my back to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I want you, all of you. The good, bad and painful. When you come home to me we will make our own memories. Better ones than our painful pasts. I love you."

He was pulled from the memories as they ended. He touched his face, more tears. He didn't think he had any more to fall. He removed the memory and placed it back in its vial.

 _ **Her voice, her words, her love- I don't deserve it. I never deserved it.**_

She'd given him everything, everything she had and he ran away. He broke every promise he made her.

Every. Single. Fucking. One.

Suddenly his stood straight and looked around. He felt her suddenly in pain, physical pain. Excruciating pain. She was in trouble.

Where are you?! He shut his eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as he could on her emotion.

Finland. Shit.

He sank into an the arm chair by the fire and prayed. That she was safe, that she could get out of there. He knew he couldn't get to Finland. The enchantments alone would either kill him or get him into prison.

He sat there for hours feeling the pain intensity fluctuate from full to pass out pain. Over all the pain he felt from her loneliness was always there.

I did this to you. My love, I am sorry. Around two in the morning he felt nothing from her. Silence.

She can't be dead.

That was his last thought as he slipped out of consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grr.. that pesky dumbledore right?**

* * *

Wolf didn't know how long she had stayed on the floor she couldn't feel her legs, she felt cold and empty. She stared at the spot on the floor where he had apparated from. She didn't hear the footsteps or someone apparating into the room.

" _Sister? Where are you? We're all waiting for you on the roof?_ " She didn't feel the hands on her shoulders or someone lifting and cradling her. " _Sister, what happened? Look at me."_ The deep voice said in Finnish.

Her eyes couldn't focus she stared blankly ahead, she had shut down. Hati felt her mind being searched by her brother Skoll. Neither of them were able to say each other's name, let alone their own due to the curse placed upon them by Odin. That's why she always went by Wolf.

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry he hurt you. I will kill him. I will make him suffer."_ He growled and bared his fanged teeth.

He was much taller than her but built stockier like their father. His hair was long, black and straight, he wore it down past his shoulders. He had tattoos covering his arms and a few on his neck. His eyes were as black as his hair, complete opposite of his sister.

" _Brother… take me home._ " She said and he put her down on the couch. She managed to slow down her crying but could no longer stand up.

" _Stay here, I'll tell everyone the wedding is off._ " He said and brought her closer to him for a hug. He disapparated quickly and left to the roof of the hotel. Their friends gathered around an archway, waiting for the bride and groom.

"The wedding is off. I'm sorry." He said angrily.

"What?! He didn't show?!" Hank yelled angrily.

"He showed, then he called it off and left her on the floor crying. I will handle all of this. Arnie, charge my usual account. I'm sorry you all wasted your time." He said and shook Arnie's hand.

"We didn't waste our time. We came to support our dearest friend. I know she won't want to see anyone right now. Let her know we are here for her. Tell her to come find us when she needs us. We will clean this, go be with your sister." Arnie said and motioned his wife to the chairs.

"Thank you all." He said and returned back to the room. He waved his hand and all of her belongings cam together in her luggage and he waived his hand and they disappeared. He pulled her in for a hug, kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

"Let us go home." They disappeared silently in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

Landing in a large house back in Finland, the gates opened upon their arrival as did the front door. He was still carrying her as he walked in and felt the wards wrap around them. They knew they were trapped from here. The doors slammed behind him and he spun around, not seeing the spell hit him from behind. He dropped his sister and fell to his knees. She was hit before she was able to defend herself.

They both got knocked out and woke up some time later chained to a wall in a dungeon. "Did you think that I wouldn't find you?" a man said.

"Wasn't exactly hiding." Her brother said.

The man standing before them was a short round man, with very thin brown hair and a thin mustache. He was wearing green robes with a bowler hat upon his head. "Skoll _Hrodvitnirson_. Son of the God Fenrir. Born from the womb of a Valkyrie. Cursed to forever chase the sun."

"Thank you for the history lesson. I'm thinking of writing and autobiography." Skoll said sarcastically.

"Hati _Hrodvitnirson_. Daughter of the God Fenrir. Born from the womb of a Valkyrie. Cursed forever to chase the moon." He was ignoring Skoll and now looking at her.

"Is he talking to me or you?" She asked Skoll.

"I think he's taking to himself."

"So you thought you could quit? Leave whenever you please? Did you not think I did my research? That I wouldn't have insurance in place?" He snapped his fingers and a cart of knives appeared before him.

"What do you mean, _**Minister**_?" She asked sarcastically. He was the Minister of Magic of Finland.

He grabbed the knife all the way to the right, silver with a black handles. He held it up and walked over to her. "You belong to me! You are mine to control and use! Did you forget the deal we had? Hmm? You work for me and I release your father from Azkaban."

"Yeah you keep saying that but not seeing you hold up your end of the bargain." Hati shot back.

He back handed her and flashed the knife in front of her. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."

"We're not those kind of wolves." She teased, knowing that silver wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh I know, Immortals that God's are. Can't feel our mortal pain or die by mortal weapons. BUT- A knife forged from a stone of the moon…" He said and held the knife up to her neck. He slowly ran a small line down the side.

She screamed and tried to pull away, it burned. She felt Severus worry for her, his panic. If he cared he wouldn't have run away. Smoke came from her skin and blood poured down slowly. Skoll fought against his bonds, trying to save his sister.

The Minister smirked and picked up another knife, and walked to her brother. "Forged in the fires of the sun." The blade touched his neck and burned the same. "Now that I have your attention. Show yourselves to me. Your true selves."

"Please would be nice." She winced. Then a knife was buried deep into her shoulder. Twisting and burning her. She screamed and her brother fought again.

"Alright!" Skoll yelled.

His black wings came out behind him, it's span of twelve feet, black as his hair. Her wings came out slowly with the same span, silver as her hair. The Minister moved behind her and had hooks come from the ceiling, made from the same as the blade he stabbed her with. He pierced each of her wings and blood poured down her perfect wings to the floor. He cranked the chains and her feet came off the floor. All of her weight on her wings.

Her screams echoed through the dungeon, it felt like her wings were being ripped off. She cried out for her Raven, knowing he wouldn't come.

He moved over to Skoll and did the same, his muscles contracted as he had more preparation of what was coming. Until he was lifted off the ground, he screamed as loud as her.

"How do you conveniently have these here? Are you into that kink stuff or are you that obsessed with us?" Skoll asked through grit teeth.

"I see Loki's smart mouth carried down to his grandchildren." He replied and punched him in the jaw. "Now, I've done my research. I've found your book. It took me decades to find it. Your secret keeper didn't put up much of a fight either. You will be bound to me, forever." He said and pulled out an old book from his cloak.

"You killed him?! You're a sick bastard, Jarvela!" Skoll yelled and tried to kick out at the minister as he passed.

"Putting your faith in an old man like that was never wise. Mimir was a lowly God who wasn't able to put up a fight." He said and opened the book. "I read that in order to bind a God to you, they have to be at their weakest point. That's how the Dark Lord controlled your father, isn't it? That's why you couldn't save him? After you freed him from Gleipnir the gods made this book, instructions on how to bind an unruly God." He said while pacing back and forth before them.

The twins looked at each other and back to Jarvela. "That means…" they said in unison.

Jarvela clapped his hands and said "Well! This means I have to break you."

He tortured them for hours, the knives finding their way into the most delicate areas. Skoll had blood and drool coming from his mouth and Hati blood from her eyes and cheeks.

"I read some interesting things in this book controlling a God is one thing….but two is a great feat! Binding you to each other first will make sure the bonds hold stronger." He said and grabbed the moon knife.

He lifted her chin with one hand looking into her eyes that she would barely keep open, she was weak and tired. He grabbed the back of her head by her hair tightly and brought her closer. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

He slowly dug the knife into her left eye socket, she screamed so loud she lost her voice. He applied the right amount of pressure and her eye made a sick pop noise and came out of its socket. He carefully cradled it and cut nerve, freeing it from her.

Skoll screamed at him to save his sister. Begging to let her go, to take him instead. He pulled at his chains as hard as he could but only injured himself further.

The empty socket sickly staring into nothing and blood flowing freely down her face, her pain over powering all emotion from Severus. She cried because now that he put his ring on she should be able to feel him but she couldn't.

He moved over to Skoll who put up more of a fight than Hati did. His right eye met the same fate as hers did. Both ending up in a metal pan full of clear fluid. The Minister read some script from the book, their eyes glowed briefly and he grabbed Skoll's eye.

"You will see everything your brother sees. And he the same." He said.

He said some spell under his breath and the nerve of Skoll's eye attached to her socket. With careful force he pushed the eye into her socket. She screamed and tried to push away. She went limp when it was set in place.

Skoll's came the same way but he tried to bite the minister's hand. He was rewarded with the knife in the thigh. When her eye was in his socket he puked.

The Minister read another passage from the book and they both shot their heads forward and stilled. They glowed briefly. Their vision returned and they had different points of view from the room. Their heads were spinning.

"Now, the final spell, binding you to me."

For an hour he read the passage and waived his wand in precise patterns. They convulsed and cried in pain as gold chains, cuffs and collars magically appeared around their necks, arms and wrists. Once it was finished they screamed as the magical binds burned into their flesh and disappeared. The spell was set, they were slaves to the Minister and under his command. The mental block was lifted that kept them from showing their true identity to the world since he broke Odin's chains on them.

Since the curse that Odin placed on them to hunt the sun and moon was made through blood, Jarvela would never be able to break it. Not that he wanted to anyhow. He unhooked them and they fell to the floor. He stood in front of them and held his hands out.

"Show me your truest form." He ordered them.

They slowly stood and each changed to a large werewolf, identical is size and shape. Skoll's fur black as his hair and Hati's silver and hers. The only difference now is both had a different color eye.

The Minister smiled and ordered them to change back. Hati had passed out finally, all her energy drained. He called for a special Doctor to come in. "Heal them. I need them ready to go by next week." He told the doctor in English.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sister. Hati, wake up."

She felt someone shake her awake, she was cold and sore. She opened her eyes slowly and shut them immediately.

"It's ok, just take it slow, it gets better. The headache doesn't go away though." Skoll said and helped her sit up.

"If I ever have another fucking bright idea- fucking hit me." She said and moaned in pain.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She saw her torso and shoulder bandaged. Her brother looked almost the same.

"Well, it's payback for Gleipnir. We're even now." He smirked.

"Deal. Where the fuck are we?" She asked.

"In a cell. In a dungeon. The usual. If you concentrate hard enough you'll get vision of my eye. Less dizziness. You can control it." He explained.

"I'm just gonna keep it closed for now. What's the plan?" She asked.

"Plan? We can't leave. We just got here! I hear the tour is to die for. He said he was going to come back for us when he was ready." He said.

"Give it to me straight, how busted do I look right now?" She asked.

"Like Mickey Rourke and Sylvester Stallone had a love baby and Dolf Lundgren kicked your ass in the 4th round." He said and a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

"You were sitting on that one a while weren't you?" She said dryly.

"Oh yeh. I've been awake a lot longer and you're ugly mug is the only thing to look at."

"You look like Darth Vader without the helmet in the older years that had an allergic reaction to some bad shrimp he ate on a cruise ship." She said.

"I still won." He laughed.

"Yeah fuck you."

They sat there for hours healing each other the best they could magically. They managed to close their opened wounds but it left scars. The magical blades the Minister used hurt them like they did mortals. He found their only weakness.

The only thing that could kill her was the moon, the one thing she was cursed to chase for all eternity. Skoll's weakness was the Sun, his curse to chase. Both fathered by the Wolf God Fenrir, who mated with a Valkyrie, where they got their wings from and their talent and obsession with music and films. Valkyries are known to not only choose the slain of the battlefield, but known to sing songs of battle and fights.

"Greatest invention mortals made in your opinion?" She asked trying to think of something to say.

They were bored, they passed the time by talking. She tried to put Raven in the back of her mind but she couldn't. Skoll knew and tried to help her by making jokes.

"Pants." He said immediately.

Her eyebrow went up "Of all things in Midgard, you chose pants. Not electricity or the television."

"Well, before the pants they had skirts and loin cloths. They always flashed you their junk. Wind picks up on the battlefield and I saw more dick than I ever wanted to in my life. So yes, I'm sticking with pants." He said.

"Point taken. I chose elevators. I fucking hate stairs."

"You have wings." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah but I can't just fly up everywhere in front of them can I?" She asked.

"Good point."

The door opened and the Minister returned with a case floating behind him. He threw it on the ground before them and ordered them to change and come out to the dinning hall.

"How long has it been?" She asked quietly as she pulled out their old armor.

"Centuries. When we Freed father. Before the curse." He said and grabbed his helmet from the case.

The cases were opened, both of them removing their clothes. Her brother had opposite features as her, his long hair and eyes black as night. He too was covered in tattoos and the only ones he shared with her were the black wings on his back and the snarling wolf that was their family crest on his left peck.

They grabbed the armor and carefully put it on piece by piece. They wore black leather pants, black boots with silver toes. Over the leather pants they wore a skirt of armor like that of a gladiator. Metal, studded with silver and black leather. Their torso covered in armor that was black leather with silver plates over the pecks the image of a snarling wolf head in the middle of the chest. Plate covered abs and shoulders. Their back had two large slits on the shoulder blades but was plated like the rest.

"Helmets always blocked my vision, what do you think?" He asked her and balanced it in his hand.

"Same, can't fly with the heavy thing. I ran into a tree once." She said.

He barked in laughter and said "I remember that. You said an arrow came out of no where."

He helped her put the straps of her sword hilts on her back and she did the same. Their swords were sharp with black handles. One for each of their hands, in an X across their backs. They had a pointed metal stud on the bottom of each handle, for crushing skulls he told her.

"It's been a very long time. I almost missed it." He said.

"Almost?"

"Couldn't fit through doors." He said.

"Ah. Yeah." She agreed. Her head shot up straight, she felt Severus put his ring on again. She felt his sorrow and love. Her heart ached for him.

Skoll saw her sudden change in demeanor and said. "Family sticks together. I lost father to the war, I won't lose you too."

They limped to the hall where they followed the smell for food. They stood before the Minister.

"I have been working diligently trying to get Finland back into Europe's good graces and the time has come. You two have done well with your work in Japan, it's helped greatly. The exile of Finland is ending now and I have managed to get two exchange student spots at Hogwarts in Scotland."

"You just tortured us because we didn't do what you wanted, now you're saying thank you?" Hati snapped.

" **Quiet!** " Jarvela yelled and slammed his fist on the table.

 _ **What the fuck is a Hogwart?**_ Skoll sent to her by Legilimens.

 _ **No idea, but we're too old to be students**_ she shrugged her shoulders.

"Your story is you were schooled here in Finland and took two years off for your career. You've decided to finish your last two years. I can't pass you as two sixteen year olds but eighteen/nineteen is more believe able." He explained.

They both stood there with their mouths open. "We came to go to war, not go back to school. We're meant for battle not the classroom!" Skoll yelled.

"You will do as ordered! I need spies in Hogwarts. I need eyes on Dumbledore. The Dark Lord is returning and with out help he will come back with full strength."

"You have two Gods standing in front of you. And you worship a mortal icon that wants to eradicate a race of people?" She said in disbelief.

"You watch your mouth and so as you are ordered! In the mean time you will be my body guards, and I need you at my side for the next few weeks. We have interviews and press conferences." He slammed his fist to the table.

 _ **Fucking Hitler all over again**_ Skoll nodded to her and they both followed him out of the room.

Up until the time they had to go on their spy mission they got used to their new eyes. It ended up being a better way to communicate and fight in battle having found a way to control the function of the eyes. They got stuck being personal body guards to the Minister. They wore black luxury robes, only the finest for the Minister. He used their celebrity status in his aid, they mostly stood there or followed him and talked when spoken to.

 _ **Fucking Scrooge McDuck in that hat**_

 _ **Ooo that's a good one.**_

* * *

Severus was forced to get back to his spy work, he hardly ate, but he drank constantly. In his quiet moments he focused on her emotions. Sadness. Loneliness. Annoyance. Anger. Then there was random feelings of laughter and happiness. Those were far and few in between.

Who is making you happy? He thought as he down another bottle of whiskey.

He reached out to old contacts about the student transfers and got nothing. Until Lucius had given him everything he needed. The Finnish government had made it clearly known that they had newly discovered mines of gold that had been untapped and the goblin work force to up its value. Of course everyone in Europe wanted it. Finland raised the price above their heads and didn't agree to lower it unless the exile was lifted and certain trades, goods and people were signed on contract.

Exchange students were banned across Europe ever since Grindlewald ruined it for everyone. Finland said it was the only way that they would extend their trust to England again after the start of the exile. Prove it, was basically what they were saying and England had no choice. The pressure from the other countries to open the trade routes was high.

"Oh, you don't know who is being transferred?" Lucius said with a tone.

Of course the pompous ass wants to gloat. He fed into his ego "Unfortunately I don't have the same connections as you do."

"Twins. Children from the werewolf Greyback. Top of their class." He smirked like it was the most common answer.

"What?! I didn't know that beast had kin. Let alone the ability to be with a woman without eating her." Severus blurted out suddenly. This is bad fucking news.

"I think the proper term is cubs. There is no knowledge of their mother, other than she died giving birth. Daddy wolf was never there, given their age, he was under the fold of the inner circle when they were born. They were raised in the foster system of Finland since they were born. They claim the lycanthropy wasn't passed down to them and were born regular magical children. Pureblood from what the reports say." Lucius said, knowing Severus was eating up every word.

Wolf….

"Do you think he kept them from the dark lord on purpose? To protect them?" Severus asked.

"I don't see him being the caring father type. Perhaps he didn't know he was a father? Maybe one of his chosen women of the night escaped. Or he wanted nothing to do with them? Because they weren't passed his lycanthropy?" Lucius said honestly.

Severus' mind raced as he thought of her, Greyback had the same canine teeth. Even when he was in human form his teeth were always there. He said the lycanthropy didn't pass, but genes are genes. It can't be her, she's older than that. How old was she? He pushed the idea out of his mind.

"News of their… _lineage.._ has made them a new sort of celebrities. I've been assigned to house them during holidays and summers." Lucius said like it was the worst thing in the world.

Him having celebrities staying at his home? Of course he paid someone off for that shit. This was most likely the big secret project that she had been working on. Sworn to a vow of silence. She probably worked for the ministry and helped end the exile. But she quit for me. She would have known the exile would have been over and could have come here with me. But the vow kept her from saying that.

"How nice of you." He drawled. His face set with no emotional as he hid his emotions behind his wall of occlusion.

"The official end of exile and contract signing is happening tomorrow morning. They meet at the ministry at 9am for customs and standard checks then the press hearing. I'll be there right next to the Minister. You should come, I hear the Headmaster will be there. Dumbledore tried to stop the exchange students. Of course we as the board of directors saw differently and won majority vote. I think this is a great opportunity for England. Although it gave the old man leverage to bring in that damn werewolf Lupin for the DADA position." He said.

More shit hitting the fan. I should have stayed in Tokyo, let the vow kill me. Would have been easier. Would have died happy.

After a few more hours talking about nothing. Severus made his leave straight to Dumbledore. He gave his report and was ordered to have wolfsbane potion on heavy supply. He returned to his rooms and threw himself in the memories she left him. They were all he had left.

Now the border exile is being lifted I can see her. I can be with her on weekends. Does she want to see you? You left her on the floor in a wreck. There's no coming back from that. But she's still wearing the ring. Probably to make you suffer- feel her pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Albus had requested that Severus join him at the Ministry, hoping he could ID the new students to make sure they weren't death eaters.

Skoll and Hati went through dozens of interviews back in Finland about their transfer and any information on their werewolf father Greyback. They made all of their answers short and to the point, having the Minister answer most of them.

The Minister had threatened them, beat them some more and gave clear instructions on what they were to do. He had figured out how to make the chains tighten and burn when they didn't follow orders. Their mouths had gotten them into more trouble than anything.

She started smoking again, an old habit she had years ago. It did nothing to her except clear her senses. Wolves had such a keen sense of smell. They never forget a scent, and they could track it for up to two miles radius. But in large crowds of people it could be overwhelming, burning tobacco helped dull it. Same thing with Marijuana. Large crowds of people sent their senses on over drive, the Wolf side couldn't handle it.

She could feel Raven's emotions through his ring, despair, pain, sadness. It tore at her, she still cared but she still hurt. Now the borders are free, would he want her?

* * *

They were dressed in the luxury black robes with the silver trim, their place beside the Minister as the first Finnish people to step on England soil since the fall of Voldemort. Their luggage had been sent to customs earlier that day waiting for them. They would stay at Malfoy Manor until the start of term the following Monday.

The exited the floo in the main hall and were immediately surrounded by reporters and flashes of cameras. They stood there until they were greeted by Minister Fudge in his purple robes.

 _ **It's fucking Willy Wonka**_

 _ **Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination…**_

The twins always used Legilimens when in public to get away with gossip. Skoll almost busted out laughing but hid it with a small cough. The Minister gave him a look to cut his shit out. He greeted Fudge with a hand shake. The crowds were chaotic and loud, shouting questions.

"Minister Jarvela, welcome to England!" Fudge said.

"Minister Fudge, thank you for inviting us!" He replied and shook his hand.

"And nice to meet you two as well."

"Minister." They each said and shook his hand.

"Please, follow me through customs. It's protocol, you understand." He lead them to a stage that was set for the ceremony. The cameras going off from all directions, their new eyes still sensitive. A wolf's eyesight was best at night.

 _ **Fucking circus monkeys is what we are**_

 _ **I can't see shit. The lights are everywhere.**_

 _ **I'm blind. Forever blind.**_

 _ **I'm just following the purple guy**_

 _ **Tell me if we hit the stairs, last thing I need is to bust my ass in front of reporters**_

They stood in front of the crowd in a line waiting for the customs Aurors to come and check them in. They stood there silently, staring forward like silent guards. The Minister smiling and waving out to the crowd.

She didn't see Severus standing in the back of the room next to the tall white wizard in a green hat. It was too crowded and loud for her to tap into his emotions. Her senses were in overdrive, the crowd was too close.

He watched her move around the room shake hands and take photos. He could feel her annoyance as she moved around. He was shocked, she was here. It was surreal. Seeing her walking and breathing made him feel better, knowing that she was ok after all the pain she had gone through, she was ok.

How could she be the daughter of Greyback? How could she not tell him? She couldn't. She's nothing like him. What about her brother? Her twin. They look nothing alike. The teeth. Was she really this young? Fuck! I'll be her teacher. Sweet Circe.

He felt his heart beating quickly as he watched her. She was too far away to see her face. He wanted to run up there and crush her to him. Bury his face in her hair and run away, take her to Spinners End and never leave. He didn't notice Albus watching his face.

* * *

They were ordered to take out their wands for inspection and tagging. Only the Minister took out his wand. The crowd went wild that they refused to take out their wands.

"We don't have one." Skoll said simply.

"How do you not have a wand?" the Auror demanded.

"We were trained in wandlessly magic, our wand cores were implanted into our arms." He explained and lifted his sleeve to show the scar.

"Death eater!"

"Dark wizards!"

"They've got the dark mark!"

The crowd went wild. Their Minister held his hand up to silence the crowd. "Finland has been in thorough research and development over the last decade. We have our first successful case study with these two. Wands are great tools for magical people. But wands break, they get lost, you get disarmed."

The crowd murmured around them. Reporters were going crazy, quills writing quickly. Cameras going off, microphones linked to live radio forced in their faces. They were eating up his words. He turned it into a sales pitch of course. Anything to get Finland the upper hand.

"If you could link physically to your wand, would you? The answer is yes! We have found a way to surgically merge the core of a wand to a witch or wizard's arm. Having stronger abilities than ever before, they can perform every spell you or I can, possibly better. We of course, have this patented and secured. Any more information would have to be negotiated." As he spoke both of them lifted their right sleeves, their wands arms, and showed the scar that ran from the wrist to inner elbow.

The crowd demanded a presentation, proof, a show. "Show us then?" Fudge asked.

"What would you have us do, Minister?" Hati asked him.

"Show them your patronus." Her master ordered.

Both Skoll and Hati waved their hands lazily and produced the perfect matching corporal patronus of a large wolf. The crowd went wild, half in amazement the other still yelling dark wizards.

That's where her scar came from. Was that her project? Severus didn't want to blink so he wouldn't miss anything.

"That is truly amazing what you have discovered. We shall talk more about this later. The people would feel more comfortable if they were searched for the mark. As precaution of course. We could have this done in private." Fudge suggested.

"No, we want to make sure there are no misunderstandings. Remove your clothes." He ordered them.

Hati and Skoll sneered at him, then the burning around their necks kicked in. Her flinch did not go unnoticed by Severus. They immediately proceeded to unfastened their robes. Layer by layer they shrugged each piece to the ground.

Severus' jaw was firmly clenched. Jealousy hit him hard, he was a very possessive man. He didn't share and he didn't like people looking at what was his. His fists clenched at his sides. He saw some scars across her body that weren't there two weeks ago. His body started to physically shake with rage.

They both stood in their underwear in front of the crowd, cameras going off like crazy, people murmuring. Men cat calling and whistling at her lacy black underwear and curves. Woman doing the same to his black boxer briefs and muscles. An Auror came and he inspected every one of their tattoos from head to toe. He waved his wand every few inches casting a finite incantatem looking for glamor's or hidden marks. They were instructed to turn and lift their arms.

"I see nothing dark magic wise on their persons, Minister Fudge." The Auror said.

"Check under their britches!"

"Take it all off!"

Severus looked to Dumbledore for help "Sir, they're students." He nodded at Severus.

He never saw that old man move that fast, in the blink of an eye he was on the stage with them. "Now, Minister. We have seen more than enough, we have already invaded enough privacy of our guests and students."

Hati and Skoll looked at him in thankful relief. They stood there baring themselves to the world and waited for the next instructions.

"Get dressed." Jarvela ordered them.

They waved their hands and they were instantly clothed again. Men and women in the crowd made their disappointment known. Fudge went to the podium and started speaking.

"We as a government, have come a long way since the last war. Making new progress in many friendships and relationships. Today will be marked in history! That England has reunited all of Europe as one!" Fudge said.

Jarvela didn't look too pleased that Fudge had given himself all the credit. After a few more speeches and handshakes the paperwork came. They signed their names and the ribbon was cut. Jarvela shook hands with Lucius as he came to the stage and accepted them as his guests. As head of the school board he and Dumbledore took photos, signed the documents and gave speeches.

The open questions had come for Hati and Skoll which they were more than prepared for.

"People are concerned with your timing of transfer, known mass murderer Sirius Black is on the loose. Does Finland's return to England have anything to do with that?"

"This has been in the works for the last four years, now that we have finally made progress during this time is merely coincidence. Finland has no power of how secure England hold their prisoners." Jarvela shot back. It was a damn good answer.

"We heard you two made headway with the Minister of Japan for better trade prices, how was your time spent in Japan over the summer?"

"Tokyo was one of the Ministries we have had the chance to work in. The crew, the friends we made were amazing." Skoll said into the microphone.

That was why she was in Tokyo. The twins were head of the trading of Finland and famous for being the youngest in the world with their title.

"Hati, we heard that you had settled down and quit the industry. Who's the lucky man?"

"I decided I am ready to put my education first and graduate with top marks. I am not putting anything on hold for anyone." Hati said firmly.

Severus closed his eyes painfully. He made her throw away fame and fortune for him and he couldn't deliver.

"So what you're saying is you're single and available?"

She laughed coldly and said "There is no ring on this finger. I've yet to find a man that can keep up with me."

He physically flinched, that was a hard blow to his heart. You deserve this, he thought to himself. She took off the ring. Your ring. She's not yours anymore. But she wears the necklace.

"Skoll, does that go the same for you?" Another reporter asked.

"I am fully committed to my work and my school, anything else is not a priority at this time. We need absolute focus." He said firmly.

"What about your father? Fenrir Greyback?"

"We have not seen our father since we were babies, we grew up in the amazing supportive foster system that Finland offers. We have no connection to him other than our last name and smile." He smiled widely showing his teeth.

"So you're saying the lycanthropy wasn't passed down?"

"Are you werewolves? Did he turn you as children like he's known to do?"

"Was he the one who gave you those scars?"

"Lycanthropy cannot be passed down genetically. My sister and I were lucky enough he did not turn us. As orphans without a stable home, we did get into trouble now and then. These scars are merely from a tough childhood and poor choices." He explained.

"Test them!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't want my kids at school with a werewolf!"

"They have already agreed to take the tests right here and now. Mr. Fudge?" Jarvela said.

A doctor came onto the stage with a kit and another shabby looking man behind him. He conjured a table and placed his case on it and began to sort through items. Hati and Skoll turned their heads immediately to the shabby man, their nostrils flared. It went unnoticed that they recognized a wolf.

"We have tests that have proven accurate to determine this of course. This here is Mr. Lyles, he has been kind enough to volunteer to show our tests are accurate." Fudge explained.

The doctor pulled out a large silver rod and held it to Mr. Lyles skin, it burned him or course and he screamed. The same rod was held to Hati and Skoll's skin and did nothing. A silver spoon was brought out and Mr. Lyles once again was burned but on his tongue.

"Uh. Can you clean that before I put that in my mouth?" She leaned away from the spoon.

The crowd laughed. The doctor cleaned it and gave it to them. Nothing happened. Blood was drawn from each of them and was held in a glass vial. Melted silver was added to each and only Mr. Lyles blood had a reaction.

The crowd cheered and clapped. The radio casters and reporters were going crazy. Jarvela looked smug and the twins looked tired. Severus felt her hunger and exhaustion. He could feel her getting overwhelmed. He wanted to save her but he couldn't move from his spot.

* * *

They finally concluded the press meeting and they were free to go. Lucius led them to the private floo in an office and took them to his home. Minister Jarvela was sent with Fudge to discuss a more politics. Dumbledore signaled Severus to follow him back to the castle.

When the came through his office Dumbledore rounded on him. "Are they death eaters?"

"No, I never saw them at any rallies or meetings." He said.

The old man paced for a few minutes, every once in a while taking a memory from his temple and storing it. "She's the one wasn't she? From your trip?" He asked.

Severus was caught off guard by that question and didn't have time to recover. His silence answered for him.

"Are you positive she doesn't have the mark?" He asked seriously.

"Positive."

"How positive?" Dumbledore asked while still pacing.

"I have searched her….intimately." He said with a distant look in his eyes.

"What do you know of her brother?"

"Nothing, she never spoke of family. I didn't know who her father was. She was under a vow of silence, held in place by the Minister would be my guess, and wasn't able to tell me any of this." He said.

"Very well. Make sure you're prepared for the start of term. You are not to continue your relationship with her." He ordered and dismissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Term started in two days and Severus was going mad, he fought with himself to go and see her or write her a letter. He thought it best not to do anything at all and leave her in peace. Albus told him not to continue his relationship with her, he didn't give a damn what that old coot wanted anymore. She had obviously sent the message that they were over. But he was the one who left. What else would she think?

He missed her to the point where it physically hurt him, he felt anemic and weak. He couldn't eat or sleep, he craved nothing but her. He managed to sneak a copy of her file from under Albus' nose. He read it over and over and memorized her schedule.

Albus had planned for them to be sorted like every other student that came through their halls, but due his suspicions he gave them special rooms away from all dormitories. He didn't want to take the chance of them being werewolves and put them near students. He gave them a room each, connected by a common room. They were meant for faculty with children but he used it wisely. Lucky for him they were only a floor above the dungeons.

He memorized where those were as well as the quickest way to them. He wanted to keep and eye on her and make sure she was ok. You've already planned ways to stalk her…

* * *

Lucius had taken every opportunity to show them off the two days they stayed with him. He'd taken them to Diagon Alley to get their supplies rather than order them through post. He tried to pay for their items but they refused. They didn't want anyone a head over them for anything. They got their robes, books and potion gear. He gave them the grand tour and held them our in the open as much as possible. That included lunch on the veranda of a high end restaurant.

They were stopped by people for photos and autographs. They treated each one like a dear friend and moved along, despite being tired. Draco was milking it as well, trying to get in every photo like he too was a celebrity.

Lucius had arranged for them to arrive by other means that the train. He prepared photographers, film crew and lighting set up. Lucius was always one for a grand entrance. Dumbledore was furious of course, having to make changes to the century old customs.

Skoll and Hati had been given a special trip through the floo to Dumbledore's office where they had a meeting with him about school rules and how sorting would work. He told them they had to get sorted in front of everyone like all other students.

 _ **What the fuck is a sorting hat?**_

 _ **These people are high on that Willy Wonka shit**_

* * *

Severus waited at the high table anxiously, he'd snuck off to the trains to try and catch a glimpse of her. She wasn't there, nor with the first years. He was utterly confused. He thought they were coming today, or maybe pushed them back a week. He watched Dumbledore give his speech. Hoping for a hint of where she was.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin...who's kindly consented to fill the post...of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher...has decided to retire...in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce...that his place will be taken by none other...than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note...at the request of the Ministry of Magic...Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban...until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. Lastly, at the request of the Ministry, Hogwarts will also play host to two Finland foreign exchange students. Yes, you all know them from the papers." Dumbledore announced.

One by one the students were sorted, he couldn't get his head straight. They were nowhere to he seen amongst the first years. His mind was far away with thoughts of her. He didn't even clap for the ones sorted to Slytherin. After the first years were done it was their turn.

"Greyback, Hati." Minerva called out looking for her.

She suddenly appeared in a wisp of smoke next to her, wearing her school uniform and robes. Minerva jumped and put her hand to her heart. "Stop that!"

Hati sat on the stool facing the students. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Everyone suddenly got quiet. Where would the sorting hat place the celebrity child of a death eater?

"I can't. I can't read her. She's not-"

Hati's eyes went wide. She knew he was going to say not mortal. She sent it a sudden thought.

 _ **Shut the fuck up! Just fucking pick one!**_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table if green cheered and clapped. Severus could feel his heart beating against its cage. She was sorted into his house, he'd have to see her.

"Greyback, Skoll."

He appeared beside her in a wisp of smoke as well. She yelled at him too. He sat on the stool his hair now tied behind him. His student robes and uniform now on.

"You too?! This has to be some kind of joke!"

 _ **Will you shut up? They can't know! Fucking pick one**_

"SLYTHERIN"

The crowd cheered again and he joined Hati at the table next to Draco. Many students reached and shook their hands. Food finally appeared and they dug in. Hati and Skoll ate like they'd been starved.

 _ **What the fuck is a Slytherin?**_

 _ **Fuck if I know, these people are fucking weird. They use candles! Fucking candles! Who skipped the light bill?**_

Hati looked around and spotted Severus at the head table. She nudged her brother and nodded in Severus' direction.

 _ **He's here. In the black next to the pup.**_

Skoll spotted him immediately, he glared and his jaw set tightly.

 _ **Shall I send him a message?**_

She smiled showing her fangs and looked back up to Severus. He couldn't take his eyes off of her now that she saw him.

 _ **I can handle him.**_

She flashed him images and memories of them. Intimate ones. Ones of them screaming each others name in passion. Ones of her riding him. Her nails ripping into his back. His teeth on her neck. Then suddenly one of him standing over her while she was left on the floor.

She flashed him memories of her telling him she loved him, images of her finding the perfect dress. Images of the ceremony she had set up on the roof of the hotel. Their friends waiting for them. Suddenly, her on the floor screaming for him to come back. Her curled up in a ball hugging herself.

We were going to get married that night… Severus' heart ripped in two. He left her at the altar. He left. Everything he promised her, he stomped on it and left her.

Images of her being tortured by the Minister filled his mind. Her being chained up and strung up from the ceiling. The knife being shoved into her shoulder, slicing her neck. Images of her screaming his name, begging him to save her. She cried for him for hours. He didn't save her like he promised.

He was speechless, his mind crowded. His heart heavy. He felt her pain and sorrow and she blamed him for all of it. She wanted nothing to do with him.

He wanted to go to her, begging forgiveness. Beg for her to love him again. Take him back. Marry him right here and now. Offer to do anything for her. Let the vow kill him to prove his love. Severus could hardly eat, he watched her through the curtain of his hair. Ignoring conversation around him.

* * *

When dinner was over Dumbledore held the heads of houses back and Skoll and Hati. "Welcome to Hogwarts. We hope you enjoy your stay here. I would like to introduce you to our heads of each house. Professor Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and she teaches Herbology. Ravenclaw head, I'm sure you've met Professor Filius Flitwick. He also teaches charms. Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, our transfiguration teacher. Yes, you gave her quite the scare. And lastly, your head of Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape. He also teaches potions." Albus said.

They each shook their hands, when it got to Severus, Skoll put himself between him and Hati. Shaking his hand extremely hard.

"Sir." Skoll acknowledged firmly. He didn't let him get near Hati.

"This is Professor R. J. Lupin. He is in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Should you need anything of a personal matter regarding the lunar phases, he will be your friend and mentor." Albus said plainly.

"Despite what the press and people think, we are not werewolves. We've proven that already." She said dryly. Her nostrils flared to Lupin's scent, his did the same. Their inner wolf recognizing each other.

"Precaution of course. Severus, please show our new students to their rooms. Due to your popularity and such, we've given you private rooms on the south wing. Not too far from Severus', so if you were to need anything you can always go to his office." Albus said and dismissed them.

Severus nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him. He walked slowly with them trailing behind him, he wanted to bad to turn around and crush her to him. She was so close it hurt. When he got to their portrait entrance of a woman playing a violin he turned to them.

"This is the entrance to your rooms, they are shared by a common room. The password can be set to whatever you want. Only you and the teachers will have access." He said and nodded for them to set their password.

Hati stepped forward and told the password "Pacta Sunt Servanda" and eyed him.

Promises are meant to be kept…. He nearly winced at the sharp look she gave him. The painting nodded and opened to them. He tipped his head for her to enter first, Skoll cut him off and walked in after her. He followed last.

He could smell her as she passed him and nearly sighed. "This is your common room, each of your rooms are through the doors on left of right with a private bathroom in each. Both rooms are identical." He explained and stood next to her.

Skoll didn't like their closeness. He budged his way in and said "Thank you, sir. We can manage from here."

Severus side stepped him, he wasn't letting her go this time. "Wolf. Can I have a word?" He asked her.

"My name is Hati Greyback. Only friends and family call me Wolf. I don't see what there is to talk about… _Sir_." She said coldly.

Skoll moved to block him again but she held her hand up. _"Leave_." She said in her native tongue. Skoll eyed him and went to his new room.

She shrugged off her robe, took off her tie and rolled up the sleeves and undid the top buttons. He followed her as she moved around the room looking around. He reached for her twice and pulled his hand back.

"Wolf…. I'm sorry I left. I didn't have a choice. I'm stuck here. I couldn't leave. I never wanted to leave you." His voice was low and it was almost breaking.

She spun around and stared him down with her two different colored eyes. He reached his hand to cup her face and he ran his thumb across the scar. "Who did this? Why?" his voice broke and his eyes were red with tears.

"It doesn't matter. It didn't fucking work." She said and grabbed the necklace from her neck and broke it off. She threw it at his chest and walked away from him. He caught it, he looked at it and felt the emptiness hit hard.

He didn't feel the connection with her anymore. He followed her to the fireplace. "I didn't want to leave you-"

She turned to look at him "Leave me? Oh you mean at the altar? Or leaving me on the floor? Which one?" She said and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Every single one of them. I shouldn't have-" He was cut off by her shoving her hand to his chest. It didn't hurt him, but he knew she wanted the point to get across.

"Shouldn't have what?! Proposed to me?! Promised me?! Swore to me?! Things that you would only break?! Just like my heart?!" She yelled each time she hit him. Her eyes flowing with tears.

"I shouldn't have left! I should have dealt with the consequences and stayed. I should have manned up and took the hard way! Instead of running away hoping for an easier alternative. Time- it was time that I was leaving for. Hoping- praying that we could be together after this!" he pleaded his case to her. Grabbing her hands and bringing them to his chest.

She pulled away and walked to the French doors on the back wall opened them and walked to the balcony. She looked out over the grounds to the lake. He stood silently next to her, watching her. Waiting for her next words.

She summoned a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out and lit it wandlessly. She took a deep puff and exhaled into the breeze.

"Since when did you smoke?" He asked. As a teacher he should confiscate, but he would never see her as his student. She's of age and outdoors.

"I used to a few years back. Picked it up again when you left. It clears the traffic." She said and pointed to her nose.

"I don't know what you mean."

She waved her hand in dismissal of the thought. "Would this have been a deal breaker for you?"

Instead of saying anything he grabbed it from her lips and took a deep drag as well. He took a few drags and gave it back. "I used to smoke when I was younger."

He stood there silently, wanting to hold her. After a few more minutes he said "What did you mean it didn't work?"

"The jewelry. You said as long as I wore it, I would be safe. That you would come for me. If I was in trouble, you would be there." She said while shaking her head.

"You willingly hurt yourself so I would come?" He asked in disbelief.

"Wasn't part of the original plan…."

"It worked. I felt everything you did. I knew where you were. The wards of the borders kept me out. I tried." He reached for her. "You're here now. There are no borders that can keep us apart. We can be together. Let me prove- let me show you how much you mean to me." He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. He wanted this for so long.

"I'm here _now_? I could have been with you the whole time but you ran. No. I'm a convenience for you here. I've been down this road before. I refuse to put myself through that pain again. I don't care if you are my moon!" She yelled and shoved him back.

Moon? "You were never a convenience for me! I love you more than anything! I will make this work!" he begged her.

"You expect me to believe that? You're a teacher for Christ's sake! You expect me to believe that you couldn't leave your job?! Do you know who I am? What I do? I threw it all away for you!" She yelled at him and turned her back to him.

"There are things that tie me here. More than I can explain. I fucked up, I know that. I should have known better. I should have handled this before I ever promised anything to you. I want you- I need you." He begged her, tears now coming freely.

"Now I'm a mistake?!" She said suddenly and crossed her arms.

"What- No! Never! Fuck! I'm not saying any of this right. I'm sorry. The bottom line is I love you. I always have and always will. There is no one else but you that matters. No one else that makes me feel like this." He dropped to his knees and held the ring and necklace out to her.

She looked down at him and cried. "How can I believe you? How can I trust you? You left me alone! I begged for you- cried for you. I prayed every night that it was a nightmare and you would come back home to me."

"Every day. I will prove it to you everyday for the rest of my life. I will die for you if that's what it will take." He begged and held the ring out to her to take it back.

She placed her hands on both sides of his face, cupping his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

"I can't. I can't put my heart in your hands again. I'm not ready. There are things going on now that are bigger than us. This isn't a good time." She said.

"Don't. Please don't." He said quietly. "I deserve nothing. Nothing but the worst. But I can't live without you. Your ring, I've worn every day. I will wear every day. There is no one else but you."

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to him. She tucked his hair behind his ears. His breath now labored.

She pulled back and looked down at him. "Goodbye Raven."

She turned away from him and walked inside, she went to her room and closed the door quietly. He was left outside on the balcony, still on his knees.

He slowly stood up and went back inside. He walked to her door and put his hand up to it. He stood there for a few moments and turned away. He left her rooms and returned to his.

* * *

When he got to his rooms he threw his robes off angrily and sat at his chair by the fire. Wearing just his white button up and black slacks. He held her necklace and ring in his hands and stared at them. He felt no connection to her, just emptiness and loneliness.

You did this to yourself. You did this to her. Now she rejected you. Can you blame her? Why should she believe you? You'd only fuck it up a second time. Just like Lily. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at it. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. How long he sat with his own thoughts before the flames turned green. He didn't lift his head, he didn't bother.

"Any news on the Greybacks?" Albus asked after he stepped in the room.

"No." He said not lifting his head.

"I take it she turned you away?"

"Come to kick me while I'm already down? This is what you wanted." He spat at him.

"This is for the best, my son." Albus said and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. You don't get to call me that. A man would never hold his son hostage from the woman he loves." He shrugged his hand away.

"Let's see how this plays out. Give it time." He said and folded his hands in front of him.

"Time?! I have nothing now! She doesn't want a man who left her at the altar! We were going to be married that night. And you took that from me!" he screamed and stood to his full height.

"You should have known not to get into anything serious with her when you have prior arrangements." Albus countered.

"Prior arrangements?! Am I not allowed to live my life? Must I be miserable while doing your dirty work? The border laws are gone. She and I have a God honest chance now and you still won't allow me to be happy?!" he screamed and hit his chest with his fists.

"My decision still stands. You need to be focused for what's to come. That discussion is over." Albus said and waved his hand.

Severus stood there with his fists at his side scowling at the old man. He could feel the ring cutting into his hand and blood seeping through his fingers.

"On to pressing business….I've assigned Remus to watching them. He's going to get closer to them, take them under his wing. Find out more about their placement here." Albus explained while looking at the box on his mantle. The gifts she had given him before he left.

"No. I don't want that beast anywhere near her. He's too dangerous!" Severus said and took a step forward.

"That is not for you to decide. His condition is like theirs and the closer he gets to them the safer we are."

"They aren't werewolves! I've been with her under the full moon! We both witnessed the tests! Putting him closer to her is putting her in danger and I will not stand for it! He damn near killed me when I was a student here!" Severus tried to reason with him.

"Your jealousy drives you. This is the best choice and I have spoken. There is something with them that makes me uneasy. Remus says he can smell their wolf. His inner wolf recognized hers." Albus said while looking disapproving over his glasses.

"Recognized her – that's fucking bullshit and you know it. He just wants to be close to her. He wants her for himself!" jealousy raged through him as he thought of Remus walking with her in the moonlit forest. "I was close to her! I was the closest anyone will ever get- let me do. I will be her mentor. I'm her head of house. I'm hers." He begged and held his ring up.

"As you've already said, she doesn't want you. You've burned that bridge. I need you focused and steady. You are my spy. I need you on the field and listening for death eaters who are going to try and make contact with the twins." He explained.

Rage was and understatement for what Severus felt right now. "I've burned that bridge?! How dare you! I love her! And she loves me! You were the meddling old fool who fucked it all to hell!"

"You have your orders. Goodnight Severus." Albus said bluntly and turned to the floo again. He was gone in a flash of green.

Severus screamed at the fire after Albus left. He turned and flipped his coffee table and it flew across the room and shattered. His books and various objects went the same direction.

Fate is a cruel bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came too fast for the twins. They weren't morning people at all. They showered and changed into their uniforms and met in their common room by the door. Skoll grunted in greeting and she gave him a 'mur' in response. They walked down to the great hall together and took up empty seats with their fellow housemates in the middle of the table. They didn't notice the silence that occurred when they entered. They both looked around the table into the pitchers surrounding them.

"Where the fuck is the coffee?" She asked loudly.

"What the hell is pumpkin juice? That doesn't make any fucking sense! Pumpkin isn't even a fruit- it's a fucking squash." Skoll ranted as he pushed his cup away.

"A pumpkin is considered a fruit." A nearby Ravenclaw boy said with a know it all voice.

"Yeh? So is a fucking avocado. You wanna juice that too smartass? What asshole said "Pumpkins! I wanna squeeze the fuck out of that!"? There are dozens of other fucking fruit in the world- but no- this asshole chose a fucking pumpkin." Skoll ranted loudly and embarrassed the boy. All of the Slytherins at their table laughed.

"Ugh it's like the inventors of the cucumber melon soaps and shampoos. Seriously, who picked up a cucumber and said 'Mmm! I wanna smell like that!'? a cucumber is 96% fucking water!" Hati added to their list of annoyances.

The teachers started laughing from their seats at the high table but tried to mask it. Severus couldn't help but smirk from behind his coffee cup.

"I don't remember the last time I was up this early. Ever." Hati said while rubbing her face.

McGonagall was walking down their isle passing out the schedules for the semester. Hati waved her hand at her. "Ma'am! Where can we get a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Only staff are allowed coffee, Miss Greyback. You and your brother will have to tough it out like the rest of the students." She said curtly and handed her the schedule with her name on it.

Hati's face went from blank to sheer terror. Skoll immediately dropped his head to the table with a 'thud'. McGonagall just placed his schedule on the top of his head and continued on.

"Is this prison?" He asked with a muffled voice from the table top.

"No, this is hell!" She replied and put her face in her hands.

Defeated, they plated their food and ate glumly. Draco told them they had about 20 minutes before the first bell to get to class started.

* * *

Albus leaned over and gave a small nod to Remus. Severus saw the whole exchange. He was placing Lupin in the right moment. Severus bent his fork in silent rage as he watched the werewolf get up and walk over to the Slytherin table with the pot of coffee and creamer.

"Would you two like a cup of Joe? I know it's hard changing up things on the fly in a new place." He said as he held it out to them.

Skoll and Hati eyed him and the pot, then each other. Their nostrils flaring.

 **Do we take the olive branch?**

 **I don't like this. He's just a whelp with no pack**

 **but it's fucking coffee**

They both nodded at the same time and held their cups out. He poured them each a cup and set the pot and creamer down between them. He took a seat next to her and let them make their cups before speaking.

She brought the cup to her nose and took a deep inhale before taking a sip.

"This is what heaven feels like." She sighed.

"So, looks like you both have my class right after Charms. I'm right down the hall from there! When you're done I'll show you the way." He smiled at them as he looked at her schedule.

"Do I have time for a second cup and a handful of bacon?" Skoll asked with a weary eye.

"I'd hurry if I were you." He said and winked. He got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you two right outside the doors. I've got to say hi to a few other students."

"Get your mangy hands off of her." Severus growled under his breath. He managed to bend his fork and break his coffee cup during the whole ordeal. He got up and made his way down to their table.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you can show our two new students to their classes today? They need a _stable_ chaperone." He asked.

"Of course professor." He said smugly.

"Excellent, I'll write your pass and send it to Professor Binns before your next class." He said and took off in a billow of robes.

" _Fucking prick. You should have killed him like you were supposed to."_ Skoll spat at the retreating Severus. He spoke in their native tongue.

" _You don't understand. Wait until you find your sun._ " She said and waved her hand in annoyance at him.

The bell rang and they quickly chugged their coffee and grabbed their handful of bacon. Draco led them out the doors to the waiting Lupin.

"Ah there you are. Mr. Malfoy, don't you have a history lesson to run to?" He said and looked at his watch.

"Professor Snape told me to show them their classes today. He's written me a pass." He said smugly.

"Ah good man. But it is the first day of class and you don't want to miss anything. You run off now, you can show them around after lunch." He said showing him the way to the stairs. Malfoy snuffed his nose up in annoyance and made his way towards his class. Lupin held his arm out towards the staircase for them to follow him.

"There are many things about this castle that are tricky. The stairs have a mind of their own. Always watch your step and avoid the 7th step on the 4th floor." He explained as he walked up the stairs to his 3rd floor classroom.

"Stairs will forever curse me. Why is this place so behind the times? Muggles have managed Elevators and escalators. **Electricity**. Yet you have moving stairs that go left to right but not up and down- which would make it convenient – and you have candles and fireplaces." She said while checking off her fingers in her points.

"The magic around Hogwarts is too much for muggle technology. Throws them out of whack- as they say. So these are safer alternatives." He explained.

"Yes, because fire beats a light switch on the safety scale….." Skoll said sarcastically under his breath.

Hati giggled at that and Remus chuckled. "Well here you are! Professor Flitwick is very excited to have you in his class. My room is down the hall on the right, can't miss it. Enjoy!" he said and waved his hand and went his own way.

* * *

The walked in and took up seats in the middle of the room. Surrounding girls giggled and whispered while looking at Skoll. He smirked at them and sat at his desk.

 _ **Easy there tiger**_

He smiled and shook his head at her. Flitwick came in and made his way up the room to his usual stool. "Welcome to your 6th year of Advanced charms! Mr. and Miss Greyback, it is such a pleasant surprise to have you here! Love your work. I uh notice you don't have your books on you, did you leave them in your dorms?" He asked.

They brought out their books from their pockets that were shrunk and resized them and their parchment and quills.

"You didn't purchase bags for your books?" He asked.

"Why? This is a magic school is it not? Those aren't necessary if you know what you're doing." She said.

"Excellent point! 5 points to Slytherin each for being intuitive!" he said and clapped his hand.

 _ **Points? Like tickets?**_

 _ **What do we win?**_

 _ **Better not be one of those time share scams…**_

She shrugged at her brother and went back to listening to Flitwick. He started the lesson on how to charm delicate objects so they wouldn't break. Hati and Skoll waived their hands over their quill and parchment and it started taking notes for them.

 _ **The rest of the world used a pen….**_

 _ **And notebooks. I've charmed my parchment to lay flat.**_

 _ **This is ridiculous..**_

"Ahem- Mr. and Miss Greyback, I'm sorry if it wasn't disclosed before, but Quick note quills are not allowed."

"What's a quick note quill?" Skoll asked.

"That there. You got that at the store correct? They are made to take notes for you." He explained.

"No. We charmed them to do that just now. I'm getting mixed signals here, are we only learning the theory of Magic without application? I thought we were supposed to use it." He was getting frustrated and close to flipping his table.

"You charmed that yourself? Oh! Please give us a demonstration!" he said with excitement.

Skoll waved his hand at the quill of the boy sitting next to him. It jumped up and came to life and wrote on the parchment 'The first one's free.' The boy held it up to show for the class.

"Splendid! Another 5 points to Slytherin! Let's all try it with your own quills. Wand at the ready- oval pattern- _scribere mihi!_ " he instructed.

The rest for the class continued on teaching this and discussing the Latin breakdown and theory. When the bell finally rang everyone had finally gotten it down. Flitwick asked them to stay behind.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No no. I wanted to talk to you about an elective. I run the school's dueling club here. We really would enjoy having you two. I really need your help." He said.

"I don't think so sir, we have enough on our plate with school." She said.

"When I say I need you. I mean it. Some of these students can't cast a proper Protego. I'll make it worth your wild. 25 points each per week for coming to help." He offered.

"We'll think about it." Skoll said.

"Good. Good. Now, off to class with you."

* * *

They ended up being 15 minutes late to their DADA class. Flitwick ended up escorting them down the hall.

"Ah there you two are! I was worried you got lost!" Lupin said and pointed to two desks in the front corner of the class by the window.

"I apologize, Professor, I kept them behind. Please excuse them." Flitwick said.

"Of course, not a problem. Now where were we?" He looked around the room.

"The source of one's patronus, sir." A Hufflepuff girl in the back said.

"Yes! So, who knows why we use a patronus?" He started.

The class carried on for another hour before he asked for a volunteer to practice. A Slytherin boy with black hair walked to the front and waved his wand and said loudly "Expecto Patronum" a small flicker of light came and went.

"Think of something happy Brian! The happiest memory you have. Focus on that and let it go." Remus instructed. He huffed again and tried. He handed him some chocolate and asked him to sit down. After giving him five points to Slytherin.

"I hear that you two can produce a corporal patronus. One of you want to give us a demonstration?" He asked.

Skoll nudged her chair forward and kicked her. She jumped and scowled at him.

"Miss Greyback! Come right on up!" he said and pointed to the floor at the front.

 _ **You're dead**_

 _ **He's sweet on you.**_ Skoll made a kissy face at her behind Lupin's back and smirked. He leaned back in his chair triumphantly.

"Whenever you're ready."

She waved her hand and her patronus shot out and raced across the room jumping from isle to isle and knocking things over on the shelves. The class clapped at the show and laughed. It came to a stop in front of them and looked around with piercing eyes waiting for its next command.

"Excellent! 10 points to Slytherin! Can you have your patronus send a message?" He asked her.

She bent over and whispered instructions to her patronus and it shot out of the room quickly, making papers fly off desks.

A few moments later they heard Professor Flitwick give a yelp down the hall and a chuckle. A bright light returned with no form and his voice came through.

"I got you loud and clear!" then it dissipated.

The class clapped and he passed Hati some chocolate and let her sit down. "Amazing work! You my dear, are a head of the game! Another 10 points to Slytherin."

The class continued on about corporal and non corporal forms which Hufflepuff got points for. After class he kept them back to thank them for their help and participation. He offered to walk them to the great hall for lunch and held his arm out to her which she took after Skoll nudged her.

None of them noticed Severus watching them from a dark corner of an alcove as they passed, he took the quicker way to the hall once they did and unleashed his rage at a suit of armor as he flew down the hallway.

* * *

Lunch went down a lot better than breakfast did until something caught Skoll's eye from across the room. He stopped mid sentence and stared at the door. He grabbed Draco by his robes and brought him close.

"Who. Is. That?" He asked seriously.

"What? The bushy haired one? That's Granger." He said and pulled his robes out of his grasp.

"What class is she in? Who is she?" He asked while not taking his eyes off her as she sat between a redhead boy and a black haired one.

"Why do you want to know? She's just a filthy know it all mudblood." He spat.

Skoll punched his ribs under the table "Don't." He warned him. "Who is she?"

"Fuck! She's in my grade. She's in most of my classes and she's best friends with the golden boy who lived. Top of her class in everything. She's no one special. Stop hitting me!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Safe to say you won't be introducing me…" Skoll said and kept his eyes on her. She never lifted her head from her book or her plate.

" _That's her_." He said to Hati breathlessly.

She leaned over and tilted her head slightly looking at her _"You sure?"_

" _Positive_."

" _You see her glow? Feel the pull?"_ Hati was grinning like she had just heard a juicy secret.

He nodded slowly and watched Hermione throughout the rest of the meal.

" Too much traffic here. There will be other times." She said and clapped her hand on his shoulder to snap him out of it.

He nodded and looked at her sadly and kept his head down while be ate. He looked up every now and then and watched her.

Draco was confused with the whole thing but kept to himself, he didn't want to get punched again. Severus silently watched the whole exchange. He wasn't able to hear or understand what they were saying, but he didn't like the looks that Skoll was giving Granger.

* * *

The bell rang again and Draco led them out the hall to their next class. Transfiguration passed by a lot faster than their last class. McGonagall wasn't as giving with the house points as their other teachers. She kept them on a short leash and sat them at the front.

Draco came and showed them where their Divination class was in the tower next to their rooms. Once they got in there their noses were going crazy. Skoll was going into a sneezing fit and Hati's eyes were getting watery. It was too much for their wolf senses.

"Ah my children, I've seen you coming with the keep vision of my third eye." Trelawney said.

"How? I can't see shit in here?" Hati complained as she almost tripped over the rug in the doorway.

One of the Slytherin boys led them to a table in the back. "Thanks Flint." She said and wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

The class carried on with finger wiggling and staring into a crystal ball and tea leaves. Hati and Skoll sneered at the teacher as she walked around the room.

 _ **What the fuck is this shit?**_

 _ **Miss Cleo is drunk….**_

"You my child! You will die a Grimm painful death at a young age! Beware the Grimm!" She said while pointing to Skoll.

"Uh huh…" was all he said and leaned away from her skinny fingers.

The bell finally rang and they ran out of there faster than everyone else despite being furthest from the door. They booked it down the spiral stairs as fast as they could. The stood by the statue of the one eyed witch and caught their breath.

"We gotta get out of that fucking class. I can't smell anything." Hati said as she pointed her thumb up the stairs.

"Yeh. Think we can get our buddy Flitwick to get us out?" He asked.

"In exchange for the dueling club." She agreed.

"I'll spit shine the fucking great hall if he gets us out of that fucking class." Skoll countered.

Hati went through a sneezing fit while he thought of a better plan. "Or…." He said and smirked.

"What?"

"You can get your boyfriend to bail us out. The whelp. He's sweet on you. Just use your charm and get him to sign off on it." He said and made the kissy face again.

"What?! No! go fuck yourself. And that's for earlier in his class!" She said and hit him in the stomach.

"Oof! Oh come on, I can smell his wolf trying to lay scent for you. Just take one for the team." He said as they started walking towards their room.

They needed a quick cigarette break before going down there, they needed to clear their senses. Neither of them saw or smelt Severus behind the statue listening to them.

* * *

After they left the corridor he turned back into the secret passage and punched the wall as he turned the corner. He had a werewolf to kill. He made a beeline for the DADA classroom. The class was just getting out and there were still students lingering. They jumped out of his way as they saw him storming the hall. He entered and slammed the door shut behind him.

Lupin turned when he heard the noise and saw him quickly advancing him. "Severus. What can I help you with?"

He grabbed the front of his robes and pushed him up to the closest wall. "I know your plan, Lupin. Stay away from her." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"Who-"

"You know who. Greyback. She's off limits. Keep your mangy paws away from her." He said. His wand was now pointing under Lupin's chin.

"I have my orders, as do you. I suggest you follow yours." He countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm watching you, so help me if you touch her….you will feel my wrath." He said and let him go.

As he made his way to door he heard behind him "And if she touches me?"

He lost it, saw nothing but red as he turned and cast a hex to Lupin, it was too fast for him. It hit him square in the chest and he fell over the desk. He was now covered head to toe in fur. Severus smirked and stormed out of the classroom towards the great hall.

"Ah, Severus how are you! Nice to see you out of your dungeons. Your two new students here are such a delight to have in my class!" Flitwick said as he turned to face them.

"I'm doing well, Filius. That's good to hear, I've seen the Slytherin points jumping up every period due to these two." He said while watching her.

"We were just discussing their class schedule. I would be an honor to have them help in the dueling club, but their schedule seems to interfere. We were talking about dropping Divination to make room for the club. As their head of house it's up to you." He said.

Her eyes pleaded with him and she let him into her mind. _**That woman kept telling Skoll he was going to die. She wouldn't stop touching my hair. I think she's a alcoholic**_

The corner of his mouth lifted quickly in a smirk. He looked back to Flitwick "I don't see an issue with that, send the proper forms after dinner to my office." He said.

"Excellent! They will be a great addition to the choir! Come children, on to dinner." He said and led the way.

They walked behind the other two and once they rounded the corner, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hidden alcove behind a tapestry.

"Oof- what-" She said as her back hit the wall.

"Stay away from Lupin. He's bad for you. He's dangerous." He warned her. He had a hand on either side of her head

"What? The werewolf? Yeh I know." She said.

"How?"

"I'm familiar with my father's work. The scars on his face. Bumblebee said-

"Dumbledore." He snorted his correction.

"Yeh, that one- he's our friend in the lunar phases or some shit. Smells like wet dog. Not that hard to figure out." She said.

"I want you safe. Please stay safe." He begged her.

She nodded "I can handle myself, Raven. I've done ok since you've been gone." She added coldly.

"Wolf. I need you. Please-" They heard someone coming down the hallway and went quiet.

"It's Lupin. He's going to smell me anyway." She said and rolled her eyes. She stepped out from behind the tapestry and kept walking towards the great hall. Severus stayed put.

"Ah, Miss Greyback. I thought you'd be at dinner already." Lupin said.

"Got lost. Can you show me the way sir?" She asked.

Severus stood there in hiding seething with anger. He came out as soon as they left and headed to the great hall. As he walked he had a light bulb go off in his head and he turned and went another direction.

He got to dinner late and took his seat as Lupin and Albus eyed him. He took a small portion of mashed potatoes and chicken and ate quickly. He watched her from the curtain of hair in his face.

He watched her joking with her brother and a few classmates. He was excited to know what she would think when she got to her rooms. His chest still felt empty, but hopeful.

* * *

After dinner they returned to their rooms and threw their unshrunk books on the table supposed to be used to study. They both went to their rooms to change for the night.

She stopped mid stride to the bathroom. She saw an envelope on her nightstand that said 'Wolf'. She picked it up and sat on the bed after throwing her robes into the hamper in the corner.

She could smell him on the letter, she opened it slowly with shaking hands. There was something heavy in it. Her ring and the necklace slid out from it as she tipped it. She pulled the letter out slowly.

 _My beloved,_

 _This ring belongs to you and no one else. It is not mine to have. When I gave it to you, I gave you my heart and with you it will stay. No one can take this from you._

 _I meant everything I said last night, I will prove to you everyday of my life how much you mean to me. How much I love you. How much I need you in my life. I watch the memories you gifted me every morning and every night._

 _I'm no poet, I'm no musician. But I am in love with you. I meant it, once I'm able to get away from this damn place I will run away with you._

 _Always,_

 _Raven_

 _p.s. I have assigned my personal house elf that tends to me to also tend to you. Her name is Leeloo. She has been instructed to bring you coffee every morning since students aren't allowed to have any. Keep this information between us. All you have to do is call her name._

With tears in her eyes, she kissed the letter and placed it back on her nightstand. She put the ring on the necklace and back around her neck. It was too soon to wear the ring. Too soon to determine what to do.

Knowing he still wanted her made her happy but knowing she was tied to that bastard of a minister kept her at bay. She didn't want him knowing of Raven, she didn't want him used over her head.

If that bastard was so willing to torture her for fun, the things he would do to Raven scared her. She had to keep him at a distance to keep him safe. After this school mission she didn't know where she'd be sent. Who she would have to kill. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed early.

* * *

Severus paced in front of his fireplace while wearing his pajamas. He waited impatiently for any news from her. He wanted to feel her through the jewelry or get a note back from her via the elf. Anything but getting it back with a rejection.

Finally he felt her, he felt her love surround him and he closed his eyes and sat down on the couch. He tilted his head back and sighed. His personal high, his vice. He could imagine her lips on his and her hands in his hair. He felt her warmth and was almost lulled to sleep for the first time in weeks.

Then his eyes shot open as he felt her panic, fear and sadness. He wanted to go to her, console her and comfort her. He focused on sending his emotions and felt her calm down drastically and fall asleep. He went to bed and hugged his pillow in poor attempt to recreate her.


	15. Chapter 15

Hati woke up early the next morning, took a shower and dressed then went to their common room. "Leeloo?" She called out.

A small pop came and a little elf with big blue eyes appeared next to her. She bowed and shook her extended hand excitedly.

"Miss Wolf! How can Leeloo serve you?"

"Leeloo…..you are the cutest thing ever! Do me a favor, say 'Leeloo Dallas Multipass'" She giggled.

"Leeloo Dallas Multipass!" She said while jumping up and down.

She went into a fit of giggles at the Fifth Element reference and settled down after awhile. And looked back at the smiling elf. "Leeloo, can you please bring my brother and I some coffee and hazelnut creamer?"

"Oh! Yes yes!" She said and popped away for a minute and came back with a tray of coffee and scones she placed on the table.

"Thank you so much Leeloo. Here this is for you!" Hati said and conjured a pink flower for her.

"Thank you miss!" She said and popped away.

She poured her coffee and thought of his letter from last night. She wanted so bad to run back into his arms. Run away with him, live their lives without a care in the world. Until you went and got yourself trapped. If he knew what you truly were he'd turn away. Jarvela will never free you now.

She fought with herself until her brother finally rose to the smell of coffee and came out fully dressed for the day. He took a seat across from her and poured his cup. He didn't speak until he took his first sip.

"Who do we owe for this?"

"Raven. He assigned his house elf to tend to us too. Keep that on the hush, he'd get in trouble." She said and poured her second cup.

"Uh huh." He said then gave her a quirked eyebrow and bit into a scone.

"Guess what?" She smirked.

"hmm?"

"The house elf is named Leeloo."

"Ha! Multipass…." He mumbled.

"I asked her to say it. It was so fucking adorable." She laughed.

"Damn I missed it. Well, what are you going to do about lover boy?" He asked and lit a cigarette and passed it to her then lit his own.

"Thanks. I want to be with him. But now that we're trapped to Jarvela….I don't want that bastard finding out about him. After this where do we go? How do we release the bond?" She said and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hmm. Him not knowing about who we really are does make it difficult. So ultimately, you take him back and put him at risk of Jarvela….or you turn away to save him. Even though you're supposed to kill him." He said laying it all out on the table. Then he gave her a look at the last statement.

She rubbed her eye socket with the palm of her hand and groaned. "I'll have to turn him away. Until I can get out of this damn bond it's not safe for him."

"Come, we need to get to breakfast." He said and shrunk his books and placed them in his robes.

* * *

While walking down the corridor she asked him " _So what's your plan for your sun?_ " in their native tongue.

" _What I'm meant to do. Kill her. Start the Ragnarok. Like you were supposed to. I just have to get close enough. Then that will get us the fuck out of here. I just need to get close enough to get her scent. Then it'll be a cake walk from there._ " He said with honor.

" _Psh. Right like it's that fucking easy. Just you watch, it will be the hardest thing you'll do. Remember when you accidentally stepped on that cats tail a few years back and you cried?_ " She mocked him.

" _Huge difference. Adorable kitten vs hidden sun God. I got this. For now, operation stalker in motion_." He smirked.

" _How you gonna do it? With the blade? Your true form? Candlestick in the library with Colonel Mustard?_ " She laughed.

" _Whichever opportunity presents itself first. If I could get her into the forest and away from everyone it would be best."_ He shrugged.

The rest of the week went by quickly for everyone but Skoll. He had wandered around everywhere looking for this Granger girl. He thought he saw her a few times and when he chased after her she disappeared. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't catch her scent and he couldn't track her down.

He'd even made a copy of Draco's schedule and circled the classes he shared with her. He'd wait outside of their class for it to begin and she was still nowhere to be seen. She was like a ghost that was never there. He'd gotten to the point where he thought he was imagining her existence at all.

Until Thursday came. He and Hati had the same schedule the whole week except for their 3rd period. She was sent to advanced potions with her ex lover, and he was sent to advanced Arithmancy. He groaned and complained that not only did he have to go up all those damn stairs, he hated math.

When he walked into the class he took a seat by the door and pulled his books out. As he sat there with his chin in his hand and the other tapping the surface in a rhythmic beat he felt someone take a seat next to him. He glanced over quickly and did a double take. It was her. His luck had finally paid off and he finally got her.

"Um. What?" She asked as she noticed him staring at her with a gaped mouth. She self consciously a mouthed her hair down.

"…hey." He said. Fucking smooth he groaned internally.

"Hello." She said and started pulling her books out.

He took in a deep breath of her scent and bit back a moan. He wanted to bury his face in her hair. Is she made of honey? Don't be a creeper. Don't be a creeper.

"Uh, I'm new here. I'm Skoll Greyback." He said and held his hand out to shake.

"I know. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." She said and shook his hand gently.

Skin of the softest clouds. No! Kill! Kill! Kill!

The teacher walked in and started their lecture, he noticed that she was completely out of tune with the world focused on writing everything and anything she could. He subtly watched her the whole class and let his charmed quill take down all of his notes.

Alright, follow her after class, corner her in sole dark hallway, go in for the kiss- kill. I mean kill.

Class went by way to quick for him as she started packing her things quickly to make her exit. He did the same and followed her immediately. He tailed her down the hall and rounded the corner to nothing. She was gone. Like a ghost. Oh come on!

He ran down a few corridors he thought she went to and couldn't find her. He was getting agitated as he looked for her on his way to his sister. It was an open period for study and homework. It could be done in the great hall, common room or library.

He'd damn near given up for the day until he overheard someone on the stairs. "Hermione said she'd help us with our charms essay if we met her in the library right now." A dark haired boy said.

"We just got that assignment ten minutes ago! It's not due till next week! Let's go play some chess." A red haired one said.

Jackpot

He sent his sister a patronus, telling her he would be in the library on the hunt. He sent it in their native language to avoid eavesdropping. He practically ran to the library and jumped down steps.

* * *

When he got there he skidded to a stop and caught his breath. He looked around the tables and various isles for her. He'd nearly walked out until he found her in the back behind a tower of books. He smoothed his hair and straightened his clothes.

He casually walked up to her table and cleared his throat. She didn't look up. He did it again. Still nothing. He rolled his eyes and called her name.

"Hermione?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "Oh. Hello Skoll."

"Hey, I was wondering if you would uh…be my study partner for Arithmancy. I haven't taken that class in over two years and I'm afraid I haven't grasped it again." He asked and ran his hand through his hair and gave her a charming smile. Yes, play sexy school boy. She'll say yes.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my plate right now. Maybe Oliver Wood can help you." She said and pointed to a Gryffindor boy who sat a few tables down.

Fuck. "I'm sorry I bothered you. It's just that Vector said you're the smartest in class and that if I needed a tutor you'd be the best to ask." He said. "She said you were the brightest witch of your age. I mean you are a third year in a 6th year advanced class."

She gave a soft blush and a smile and got up from her seat. She grabbed a candlestick and waved her hand for him to follow her. She went down a few isles and stopped. She turned to him and held it for him to grab. "It's always so unnecessarily dark in here. Hold this while I get something." She said.

She turned her back to him and got on a ladder and tippy toes and reached for a book. He looked around quickly, they were completely alone.

Candlestick in the Library…. He watched her back arch, her trust in him to watch her. His mouth got dry. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Never turn your back on a wolf. She's so… innocent. Pure.

She jumped down and handed him the book and took the Candlestick back from him. She looked at him with the biggest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Whiskey colored eyes with Specs of gold.

"Here. This book really helped me understand the fundamentals and basic formulas of Arithmancy. Give it a look and if you still need help let me know." She said and walked away after giving him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

* * *

Damn. Damn. Damn. He cursed himself and walked out of the library. When he got to their rooms he walked in and threw all of his robes off and his tie. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey they had on the table from the night before and chugged straight from the bottle.

"Couldn't do it huh?" She asked from her spot on the couch.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"So Colonel Mustard bitched out." She laughed.

"I had the fucking candlestick in my hand! She was turned away from me! But those eyes. Fucking hell." He ranted and threw the bottle back again, letting a few drops slide down his chin.

She opened her mouth to talk but he held his hand up. "Don't fucking say it."

He walked to the couch and sat next to her, he nudged a box that was sitting there to her. Catching the hint she opened it and started prepping a joint.

"Told to so." She said quietly and laughed.

"She's just so…..ugh!" he said.

"Perfect?"

"Yes! And she makes me…" His hands were tugging his hair.

"Want to kiss her?" She said knowingly.

"Yes! But at the same time break something to gain back my manly dominance." He said.

She snorted "Oh Kay." Sarcastically.

She handed him the joint to light and she sat back on the couch. "She's young. Too young for you. They got laws against that shit now. Back in the day? No problem. Now? You'd be a different kind of predator."

"I know! I know! I'm not a kiddie diddler ok? I'm just going to bid my time and be her silent protector." He said and took a few hits before passing it to her.

She laughed "Her what?!"

"Her dark night…. You know…. Her guardian. Kind of like Batman!" he said.

She fell into a fit of giggles and clutched her stomach after passing it back to him. "More like Darkwing Duck!"

"Really? You know what I mean. I'll wait till she's of age and sweep her off her feet." He said.

"Let's get dangerous!" She sang.

"See, this is why I don't tell you anything. I put on some good moves and she didn't even take the bait." He said and handed the joint back.

"Alright alright. So she's 13….you got a long wait bro! Not even mature enough to know when a guy is in to her." She said. He grunted in response.

"So how'd you finally find her?"

"In my favorite class. Arithmancy. She sat right next to me." He said and started rolling another one.

"You fav- you complained the whole morning that you hated that class. _With the fires of a thousand suns._ " She snapped.

"Well shit happens. How did your class with Raven go today?"

"Awkward. I kept my head down. He watched me the whole time." She said.

* * *

Albus called a meeting after dinner, Severus was in his office with Lupin and Minerva. A small order meeting of sorts to find out what happened the last week in their classes. He stood by the fireplace staring into the flames.

"Well Minerva? How has it been? Anything out of order?" Albus asked.

"Not at all. They've been perfect model students. Actively participating and very smart. Caffeine addicts but otherwise nothing out of place. They've helped out fellow classmates during my class and in study hall." She said.

"And you Remus?"

"The same, sit in the front, take notes and their test scores are amazing. They've helped out a lot in class. I've tried getting closer to them but after that first day….them seemed to distance themselves. Coffee doesn't work anymore." He said. Severus smirked into the fire with his back turned.

"They still show no signs of lycanthropy?" He asked.

"They eaten all the chocolate I've given out, touched the silver I've have placed at the tables and still nothing, but I can smell them. Their inner wolf. I can't explain it. When a wolf, or any animal for that matter, recognize another of its own….they can tell by sight, smell and taste. Their wolves have recognized me. There's no hiding it." He explained.

"I would advise that you keep your sniffer and tongue away from students, Lupin. They have laws against that." Severus said from his spot across the room.

"And you would know? I know how you feel for her. I can smell it. I can smell you on her." He snapped.

"It's my duty as their head of house and part of faculty to protect the students of Hogwarts. There is a mass murderer, Dementors and a werewolf running around after all. You three are so quick to condemn what has been proven the opposite already. They are students. You might as well judge the whole house of Slytherin for being born under their surnames. How many of them come from dark families?" He said while pacing closer with each point he made.

"I can't get past their Minister. He's specifically placed them here for a reason." Minerva said.

"They are the children of Fenrir Greyback – damn near celebrities like Potter. Of course they were the best choice. And what of us? Or Potter? Are we not all pawns in Albus' elaborate game of chess against an unknown opponent?" He sneered.

"Remus, you said they smell of wolves. Do they belong to a pack? Could the forest be surrounded by others?" Albus ignored Severus.

"They haven't been outside except for their care for magical creatures class and they never left Hagrid's sight. I only smell them two. As far as I know their pack only consists of them. Both equals. Alpha male and alpha female." He said.

"Can you join their pack? Get them to trust you." Minerva asked.

"Not without giving myself away. They treat me like a whelp right now. It's…..odd. They treat me as an adult would a young pup despite me being older than them. I'd have to really prove myself." He said.

Something clicked in Severus' head. He looked at Minerva quickly. "How could we be so blind. They aren't werewolves. Their animagus is the Wolf! Minerva, surely you could test for that?" He said. It all clicked into place.

"Well good job there Severus! I never thought. It would make perfect sense. Remus, you said their patronus is a wolf. Albus you said they had wolf tattoos on them when they were searched at the ministry. Her nickname is wolf. It would only make sense!" She agreed.

Albus stared at Severus over his glasses as if he was looking into his soul. He was silent for several minutes before he said anything. Minerva and Lupin looked back and forth at them waiting for the next move.

"You said she never changed in front of you?" He asked Severus.

"Never."

"Even under the full moon?" He asked and stood up straight.

"Not even then."

"How would he know? There hasn't been a full moon since they've been here?" Minerva asked.

Her questions went unanswered.

"And you didn't see the dark mark?" Albus asked again.

"Never." Severus said firmly.

"Are you certain? Could she have hidden it?" He asked him.

"Positive. There's no way she could have hidden anything like that from me." He said.

"How the hell would he be able to check? Does Slytherin go through hazing that requires that?" Lupin asked.

"The ring she gave you?" Albus asked ignoring Lupin.

"The same wolf." Severus replied and held his hand up showing the snarling wolf faced ring on his left hand.

Albus turned to Lupin and said "The next full moon, I want you to take them both with you. Get them to the shack and watch them change. I need to know for certain."

Severus rushed forward "No! I will not allow them to be placed in danger! Did you not think of the repercussions of them not being werewolves?! Putting them in the shack with him! They'd alert the ministry and the world! They've proven to you time and time again they are not werewolves and you refuse to accept it! I'm starting to think you have another alternative motive!" he yelled.

"Albus. He has a point. We can't put two students in harms way like that. Ministry would be the last of our problems. Let me test them for animagus. After that then it's done. No more of this." She said next to Severus.

"Do your tests Minerva. The full moon is in two weeks. I will not put the students of Hogwarts in danger of them once it comes."

"Then why did you hire him?!" Severus yelled pointing at Lupin.

"You supplying wolfsbane makes him no longer a threat. You have two weeks Minerva." He said and dismissed them.

Severus stormed out letting the door slam loudly behind him. He wasn't going to let her be put in danger like that. He'd die before he let that happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus had wanted to steal Hati away for the weekend. Try anything to get her alone but Albus was keeping a tight leash on him, making sure he was as far away from her as possible. It was half way into the term and she still kept her distance.

He sat in his rooms by the fire with a bottle of fire whiskey like he did every night. With their pictures laid out before him on the coffee table. Her love letter in his left hand, he'd memorized it word for word. It still smelled like her.

It didn't hurt anywhere as bad as this with Lily… You were never romantic with Lily. Never engaged to Lily. Lily never told you she loved you.

He didn't know if he could ever be happy again. Not without her. Could he even conjure his patronus? He flicked his wand to the middle of the room waiting for his familiar doe. Nothing happened.

She took your heart and your happiness. You have it to her willingly. You broke her heart. This is your reality now.

He felt her emotions throughout the day. From laughter to annoyance to nervous. He didn't know if she could feel his emotions anymore with her ring. Did she even care anymore? Why should she?

He tried to focus on Lily, the happiness she brought him all those years ago. Her friendship saving him in his worst moments. He flicked his wand again. The doe didn't appear. Nothing.

He pushed the sadness away as best he could. Focused on Wolf's letter, when she loved him. Wanted the future with him. Telling him she wanted his children. He felt his chest swell with warmth. He flicked his wand again looking for the doe.

The brightest silver shot out of his wand so sudden and immense it knocked his chair back a few inches. The doe was nowhere to be found. He watched as a massive wolf of silver stood there watching him. He knew those eyes, soft, curious and loving. He held his hand out slowly to the beast as if it'd flee with the slightest chance. It held its ears high, its tail even higher as it took a step, sniffed the air and repeated every few steps. When it made it to his hand it sniffed it and recognition was seen in its eyes. It nuzzled his hand with its head and closed its eyes.

He'd never been able to touch his patronus before. Never got this kind of reaction from it. The doe had always been skittish and distant. One would think that a patronus would feel cold like the ice it resembled. It was the opposite, warm and inviting. It moved closer and brought its nose up to his face and sniffed him carefully. Nudged his chin then it dissipated into nothing.

He broke down crying. He'd never in his life felt that type of love from anyone or anything than from her. It had to be a sign. It had to be. That it was meant to be. That they were meant to be together. It had to be enough proof for her that he loved her. I need to show her…

* * *

The twins spent the whole weekend out of the castle. Lucius had picked them up on orders from Jarvela. He wanted them to report in in what they found while spying on Albus. Their lack of information sent him into a raging fit and he spent the whole weekend torturing them.

When Lucius escorted them back to the castle via port key, he walked them to the gate and said farewell. Being too tired and sore to apparate to their rooms, they had no choice but to tough it up the stairs. When they walked through the doors they were greeted by McGonagall and Severus.

"Good afternoon you two. Enjoy your weekend?" she asked them.

"No." they said in unison.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. We need you to come into my office." She said.

"Ma'am, can it please wait till morning? We're cold, wet, tired and starving." Skoll begged her.

Severus noticed Hati's eyes halfway open and her lower jaw quivering. "Perhaps we should let them get settled in. Running around the castle soaking wet will surely get them sick. Miss Greyback already looks like she's coming down with something."

"Very well, you two get to your dorms. Dinner will be served there for you. First thing tomorrow morning before breakfast I want both of you in my office." She ordered them.

They slowly made their way to their rooms and both of them passed out on the couch facing away from each other. Neither of them noticing Severus had followed them in. He silently watched her for a few moments.

He moved around the couch and lifted her bridal style. She didn't wake nor did Skoll. He savored the moments he had holding her again. He went to her room and laid her down. He lifted the blanket from under her and covered her after removing her shoes.

He tucked her hair away from her face and watched her a little while longer. He noticed the letter he wrote her sitting on her nightstand. He looked across the room and saw the flowers he'd given her the day he proposed. Sitting in a green vase. Still white and clean as ever.

She kept them. He moved to the other side of the room where they sat on the table. He noticed there was a silver ribbon tied around them.

'The Wolf and the Raven'

There was an envelope with 'Raven' on it next to the flowers. He brought his shaky hands up and grabbed it. He looked to her sleeping on the bed before he dared open it.

'My sweetest Raven, I take you as you are, loving w _ho you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

 _I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.'_

He choked back a sob and put the letter down. He brought his hands to his mouth to silence himself. Her vows. She wrote her vows and you never got to hear her read them. She gave you everything and you left her with nothing. What do you have to give her? Life in a dungeon the old man won't let you have?

He placed it back where he found it. And walked back over to her side of the bed. He sat at the edge next to her and caressed the side of her face. She moaned softly and leaned into his hand. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. He took off the ring she gave him and placed it on the night stand next to her.

He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Skoll was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich that was brought to him via McGonagall. They locked eyes, Skoll saw the unshed tears and nodded at him. Severus quietly left. No words were spoken.

* * *

They waited in Minerva's office, Hati's mind was a million miles away. She wanted nothing more than to run down to his dungeons and beg for his love. To be with him and figure out what the hell to do about Jarvela together.

Would he want you? Knowing what you've done? What you agreed to do? Who you really are? That didn't work last time with Avery, did it?

"Do either of you have anything to tell me?" She snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No ma'am." Skoll said. She looked to Hati.

"No. Is something wrong?" Hati asked.

"Are you sure? Neither of you happen to be unregistered animagus?" She said with pursed lips.

"No ma'am." They said together.

"Then you wouldn't mind me performing the spell?" She asked as she brought her wand out.

Skoll stepped forward and extended his arms out to show his submission. She waved her wand and tapped the top of his head. Nothing happened. The did so twice more to be sure.

Hati stepped forward and she yielded the same results. She pursed her lips and tucked her wand away with a disapproving sigh.

"Is there a reason for this?" Hati asked.

"General precaution. Thank you for your assistance. Now, Professor Snape is aware you two have been losing much needed sleep with your tight schedules. He has excused you two from classes for the day." She said and handed them each a slip.

Before releasing it she warned them "Do not make it a habit. Now off to rest you two. I'll have Mr. Malfoy deliver your classwork." She said and dismissed them.

Minerva immediately went to Albus' office after they left. Severus, Remus and he were already waiting for her. They all looked up at the same time expectantly.

"Well?"

"No. Neither one of them are animagus. I tested them three times each. I don't know what else to do." She said in defeat.

Severus looked away sadly towards the fire, he had pushed this plan back as far as he could. Finding any and all ways to keep Lupin away from her. Now it was well after the new year and time was running out.

Albus looked to Remus and gave him a nod. It confirmed the plan. He was to take the two to the shack and change with them. There was nothing Severus could do to make Albus change his mind. He left in a twirl of robes.

The only thing he could hope for now is warning her in time or being there to protect her. He knew she wouldn't change. He knew her, she wasn't a werewolf, she was just a woman. A woman who was going to be thrown into a shack with a monster.

* * *

He didn't have a chance to tell her. Albus kept him busy or away from her at all costs. He knew what he was doing. But the full moon was Thursday night. The day he had her in his class, he could warn her, hide her, protect her. She wouldn't be able to avoid him then.

He didn't anticipate her not being in his class at all. He thought for sure Lupin wouldn't snatch her until after her free 3rd period. Unless…. Dumbledore knew what he was up to and pulled her before Severus could get to her. He dismissed his class ten minutes early and bolted out the door for her dorm.

Everyone moved out of his way as he quickly bellowed down the hallway in a fury of robes. When he reached their rooms he said the password and entered quickly. The common room was empty. He called out to her.

"Wolf?" He ran into her rooms and found nothing.

The sun was setting on the horizon. He called out to his elf. "Leeloo?"

"Yes, Master Snape. What can Leeloo do for you?" She bowed.

"Leeloo. I need to find Miss Greyback. Can you find her?"

"Oh yes yes!" She said excitedly and popped away.

She came back two minutes later "She is with the Headmaster."

"That will be all." He said and rushed out the room. It was on the other side of the castle. He damn near ran the whole way there.

"Strawberry Shortcake!" he yelled at the gargoyle who jumped out of the way.

He jumped up the stairs two at a time and barged in. Albus stood there with Minerva at his desk. There was no Skoll or Hati to be found. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"She is helping professor Lupin off the castle grounds." Albus said.

"There is no other way, Severus." Minerva added.

"And when he kills her during transformation? When she doesn't change? They will die!" he yelled.

"Don't be naïve. He's under the wolfsbane, he has complete control." Minerva added.

"Is he?! He didn't pick up his dose for this month! You've sent them to be slaughtered!" he screamed. The sun had set. The glow fading behind the mountains.

Before either one of them could respond he was already out the door flying down the steps. The gargoyle barely having time to move. He ran through the hallways as fast as he could with his wand at the ready. He took every shortcut and secret passage he knew to make it to the front doors.

He could feel her emotions loud and clear, she was angry, she was annoyed and scared. He tried to focus on her location. He couldn't apparate to her unless she was in pain. He ran out the doors and across the courtyard. The sun had completely set and the moon was peeking out behind the clouds.

His heart beating out of his chest, his was out of breath but kept pushing himself. He ran to the whomping willow a fast as he could. He saw three silhouettes close to the willow.

"Get off of me! I'm not going into a creepy rapey hole with you!" he heard her yell.

"Let go of her!" he heard Skoll yell and he saw the two larger silhouettes push each other around.

"WOLF!" He screamed across the field.

She turned to see him running down the hill to them. Her eyes wide and scared in the moonlight. She held up her hands to stop him. He could see Lupin changing already, his body convulsion, he heard the clothes ripping.

"Raven! No!" She yelled at him.

Skoll charged Lupin but he swung at him and knocked him down the hill. Her back was still to the beast.

"NO! RUN!" he yelled and held his wand out but she was in the way.

The werewolf roared and focused on her. With a howl he charged her and grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his clawed hand around her front and dug his nails into her. Each claw piercing her chest and sternum.

Her eyes wide, mouth open and blood pouring out. She hung limply in the beasts grip. His jaw coming around to her neck, tongue against her cheek. She weakly held her hand out to him. "Run" She gasped.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled and waved his hand in a flurry of movements. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" he hit him in the face and the beast dropped her.

He howled in pain and clutched it's muzzle while backing up. Skoll came charging up the hill and hit Lupin with a binding curse.

Severus reached her and skidded to a stop on his knees. "No. No. No." He muttered as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Get to the castle! I've got him!" Skoll yelled.

He lifted her bridal style, blood was everywhere, her eyes staring up at him. She lifted her bloody hand to his cheek and cupped it. "Run." She gasped.

Lupin shred through the binds and howled at the moon. Skoll stepped forward and hit him with a flurry of spells and was yelling at him. He was distracting him and calling him away from them. Lupin rushed forward and Skoll took off running into the forest. The beast followed him at full pace.

Severus carried her and quickly as he could up the hill to the castle. He could feel her pain and fear as he held her. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me again. I need you. I love you." He cried.

He made it through the doors that he kicked open. He started to rush up the steps to the hospital wing. Skoll's patronus intercepted him. "Keep her out of the moonlight. Take her to the dungeons." Then it disappeared.

He didn't know what he meant but he did as told. He sent his patronus to Poppy to have her come as quickly as possible. He ran down the stairs and turn the corners quickly. He screamed the password at the tapestry and ran in then cleared his desk with his wand. Everything flew across the room. He laid her out and ripped her robes off and her bloodied white shirt. The wounds weren't deep and pouring blood. He held his hand to it and his wand over her. He started humming and chanting trying to close the wounds.

Blood came from the corners of her mouth, and she opened and closed it like a fish out of water. Her eyes started to glaze over as she watched him. The wounds weren't closing fast enough. He ran to his potions cabinet and took out everything he could think of.

"You're safe." She whispered. Her eyes closed and he screamed at her to stay awake. Poppy came rushing through the floo. She ran to the desk and dropped her bag next to Hati.

"What happened?"

"Lupin. He changed. Didn't take his potion." He said and went to the other side of the desk.

She used his various bottles of dittany, blood stopper and replenisher. She waved her wand multiple times to seal the wounds. Severus kept a hand on her forehead and the hair out of her face. He cried for her. It confused Poppy but she stayed silent in that matter. "There's too much internal damage. I'm losing her."

"No!" he kept repeating that while crying for her.

He bent down and touched his forehead to hers.

"She can't die. She can't. Please save her. I can't live without her. I just found her again." He begged Poppy.

"Severus-" She was cut off by Skoll apparating into the room in a puff of smoke. He slowly walked over to his sister and gently moved Poppy out of the way. He put a hand on Severus' shoulder and nodded for him to move.

Severus backed up but held onto her hand. Skoll removed his torn robes and rolled up his sleeves. He brought his hand together for a few moments and placed them a few inches above her chest. His hands started to glow bright red. The same colored light came from her wounds.

He kept his eyes focused on her and his hands steady as he healed her. She started to convulse and her muscles contracted. The glow got brighter and it got hotter. Skoll started to chant.

" _Goddess of healing_

 _Be with my sister Hati_

 _I offer you my soul_

 _That you will help her_

 _Give her strength_

 _Give her hardiness_

 _Give her vitality_

 _As she fights for health_

 _Gentle goddess of healing_

 _Eir, be with my sister"_

The wounds closed, her body lay still and Skoll leaned against the table taking deep heavy breaths. Severus put his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks.

"She will be ok. She will need to sleep for a week." Skoll said.

"She's not breathing!" Severus yelled.

Skoll looked at her and took her face into his hands. He brought his hands together and hovered them over her chest. With quick force he brought them down. She jumped and her mouth opened wide, as if she was yelling. On the inhale it sounded gargled and rough.

"Let me clear her lungs." Poppy said and moved forward. She waved her wand a few times and the blood cleared. Her breathing evened out and sounded normal.

Severus scooped her up and brought her to his chest tightly. "Thank you." He said with a raspy voice.

Poppy watched this cold distant man she had known since he was a child break down. She'd never seen any sort of emotion from him like this before. She was just his student, how could he be acting like this? "What did you do to heal her?" She turned and asked Skoll.

"Old magic. A very old spell my mother left us." Skoll was leaving heavily against the desk and his body drooping. Poppy grabbed him before he fell.

"That took a lot out of you. Come, sit here and let me look at you." She led him to the armchair. "Did he get you too?"

"No. I led him to the forest and bound him to a tree far away from anyone. I sent the centaurs to watch him. They will return him in the morning." He explained.

Poppy gave him some potions to help with dehydration, dizziness and fatigue. He told her he just needed rest and be would be fine. She left to get the Headmaster and left them in Severus room.

Skoll looked to Severus who was cradling her in his arms with his face buried in her hair. "She loves you and you love her. What the fuck is the problem?" Skoll asked from across the room.

"I can't leave here. Not until I do my duties. I….just can't leave." He replied and hung his head.

"But you want to?" Skoll asked.

"More than anything in the world."

"Tell me, Raven. Is it because you are bound here?" He asked.

Severus looked up at him and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

 _ **Blink twice for yes**_

Severus blinked twice. Skoll nodded and looked to the fire. He contemplated his next words. "Is that person here in the castle?"

Severus blinked again. The floo activated then Albus, Minerva and Poppy came through. Severus scowled instantly and held her closer. Skoll looked back and forth between them.

 _ **Is it him?**_

Severus looked to Skoll and blinked twice. His face twisted with rage, Skoll didn't need for him to blink. Skoll bared his teeth in an animalistic fashion for a brief moment. He knew what he had to do.

"Severus, I heard what happened. Tragic unfortunate circumstances. I hear she will live." He said.

"Tragic?! Is that your name now?! Because you are the one who caused this! They were out there because of you!" he yelled.

"You were the one who sent us out there knowing what would happen. You knew he would turn. What's your game plan. Headmaster?" Skoll spat his title as he walked around the couch to stand by the desk with Severus.

"It was a precaution I had to take. To make sure you weren't werewolves." Albus said.

"Precaution?! We've proven ourselves time and time again and you still see us as dark wizards. We've never bothered anyone and we've never hurt anyone. We've only ever wanted to be like everyone else!" Skoll screamed at him.

"I understand your upset-"

"Upset?! That man purposely neglected to take his potion! His inner wolf told him to take my sister as a mate!" Skoll took a step forward but nearly lost his balance.

Severus saw nothing but red. He didn't know any of that. He drew his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore. "Get. Out."

"Severus-"

"I said get out!" he yelled and his magic pulsed around them. Glass shattered and objects flew around the room.

Albus nodded his head and left via floo. Minerva looked at Severus as he lowered his wand. He was still cradling her to his chest. She stepped forward. "Severus, he had no right. We know that. I am terribly sorry. There was nothing we could have done to change his mind." She said.

"I won't ever let him anywhere near her again." He said.

She didn't understand why he was so protective of his girl. She was a student. It was a conversation for another time.

"Come. Let's get her to the hospital wing." Poppy said.

"No." Severus and Skoll protested at the same time.

"She will only heal in the dark." Skoll said.

"That isn't a problem. We can-"

"No. She is safe here. She belongs with him. She's safe with him. Unlike the rest of you." Skoll said and blocked them.

"I will take care of her. Watch her." Severus said.

"And your classes?" Minerva said.

"Figure it out. Now leave." He said and carried her to his bedroom.

"Where is professor Lupin?" She turned to Skoll.

"Tied to a tree deep in the forest where he can't hurt anyone. The centaurs will return him in the morning." He said.

"Well thank you for that."

"I hope he will be dealt with accordingly. I want him nowhere near my sister." He said. Minerva nodded.

"And you, Mr. Greyback?" She asked.

"I need to rest for three days. I will be in my rooms. Healing my sister has taken a lot out of me. I will return to class on Monday. Goodnight." He said and apparated out.

"How does he keep doing that?!" Minerva said angrily.

"Come now, let's go have a stiff drink." Poppy said and escorted her to the floo.


	17. Chapter 17

**I've been helping out Pilot's Mistress with her first fic, go and check her out! She's got a very good fic with a Severus/OC/Charlie pairing. It's called A Pebble of Veracity. She helped me with last chapter of Aphelion when I hit a wall with my writing. Thanks to her for getting us over that speed bump. *thumbs up***

 **To clear up some confusion, no underage anything will be happening between Skoll and Hermione.**

 **He will wait patiently for her to mature and grow. He is protective mode now.**

* * *

Severus had taken her to his bedroom and laid her on top of the blankets. He wandlessly lit the fireplace and the scones on the wall. He discarded his outer robes and rolled up his sleeves. He carefully took off her shoes and socks.

"Leeloo?"

"Yes sir!" She said as she popped in. Her eyes went wide and her ears spread out. She gasped and ran to the bed. "What happened to Miss Wolf?"

"She was attacked. She will be ok. I will be taking care of her here." He said softly, not wanting to panic the already hyped elf.

"Leeloo help too!" She said and pet the back of Wolf's hand.

"Thank you Leeloo. I need you to go and get her things from her room. Clothes, toiletries, the necessities. I need to clean her and change her clothes." He said and pointed to her torn robes and shirt.

"Oh yes! Leeloo will be right back!" She was gone for five minutes before she returned. She placed all of the items neatly on his dresser. She jumped up on the bed and hovered over her. "Master should turn away."

He held his hands up and turn away from the bed. He heard her snap her fingers and the ruffle of clothes. After a few minutes she told him he could turn around again.

She had cleaned her and dressed her in her pajamas, as well as tied her hair up and out of the way. She snapped her fingers again and a tray of food appeared and an armchair next to the bed.

"Thank you Leeloo. I really appreciate your help." He said.

"No worries, sir. Leeloo here to help. Call me and Leeloo will be here right away!" She said and pet the back of wolf's hand again before popping away.

He sat in the chair and pulled the tray of food forward and dug in. He silently ate everything she brought him. It'd been the most he'd eaten since he left Tokyo. Despite the circumstances, he was happy that she was there in his rooms with him.

He sent the tray away and grabbed her hand that was hanging off the bed. He held it and kissed her knuckles. "I'm here now, and I'm never leaving again." He promised, reveling in the softness of her skin that he had missed all these months.

After an hour of sitting at her side he got up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower and dressed for bed. I'll leave the door open if you need me."

He didn't know if she could hear him or not. But it made him feel better talking to her. He showered, brushed his teeth and hair and changed into his t-shirt and pajama pants she'd given him. He thought about sleeping in the arm chair or on the couch. He decided to sleep in the bed with her. They'd done it in the past and he couldn't say no to himself.

He extinguished the scones but left the fireplace lit, then crawled into bed and pulled her to his side. He held her tightly to his chest and sighed. He closed his eyes and told her everything he ever wanted to do with her. From giving her the biggest wedding she wanted, in front of the Ministry itself if she asked for it, to taking her all over the world.

He told her how he wanted to go to the beach but was afraid of getting sunburnt. Then the thought led to him inventing a potion to avoid that. Then cursed himself for remembering sunblock exists. He talked about taking her to see where he grew up and how it wasn't pleasant. He told her of his horrible childhood and his alcoholic father.

Which led to him wanting to be the best father he could for their future children. He told her he wanted to give her all the screaming babies she ever wanted. He didn't care if they were boys, girls, werewolves or squibs. He just wanted to have a family with her. Eventually he did succumb to the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

* * *

He spent every day and night by her side, reading to her, talking to her and laying with her. On the third day Leeloo popped in.

"Sir, Mr. Greyback is asking to come see her."

"Of course, bring him." He said and stood from his armchair by the bedside.

Skoll apparated himself to the rooms and looked from Severus to her. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with boots. He walked over to her bedside and place one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest. "She is healing well. Has she been having nightmares?"

"No. she's been peaceful." Severus said from the doorway, giving her brother space to visit with her.

"Good. I knew you would help. Last time she had sleeping fits and threw shit all over the room. Do you mind if I play her some music?" He asked and summoned a small stereo.

"Of course. You know muggle electronics won't work here right?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft. You British are so behind the times. The energy source needs to be regulated. I've altered it." He said and started playing her favorite music.

"The Cure?"

"She's been on that kick since we came to Scotland. She always loved those sad love songs. Let's have lunch and a talk." He said and nodded to the sitting room. Leeloo already had lunch sitting on the coffee table for them.

"How did you get the elves to make American food?" Severus asked as he grabbed a burger.

"I asked. They are so curious and willing to learn anything. Expect pizza for dinner. Dumbledore is gonna be pissed when he finds out." He smirked and took a large bite of his own burger.

"You like making his life hell don't you?" Severus said without looking up from his plate.

"Now I will make it my life's mission. So, have you decided?" Skoll put a hand to his heart then nodded in his direction.

His raised eyebrow asked his question for him. Skoll sighed and rolled his eyes. "On how you are going to tell her you want to be with her. On how you're going to convince her to take you back. Come on." He said and waved his hand in a rowing circle. Implying for him to catch up.

"She already knows I want her." Severus started to raise his tone, ready to start defending himself.

"Really? Yes, leaving your ring on her nightstand _totally_ sends that message." Skoll said sarcastically.

"Well she got all fucking cozy with **Lupin**." Severus spat the name like venom.

Skoll started laughing and throwing is head back. He brushed his hair aside and rubbed the back of his neck. He groaned and looked at Severus. "Look, she loves you. She doesn't want anyone else. But she thinks she will always be number two in your life with whatever ties you here." He explained.

"I can't get out of this. I don't know how." Severus said and pinched the bridge of his nose. He meant his bond he couldn't talk about of course.

"Well neither can we. Let's say we are in the same situation." He said meaningfully so Severus could get the hint.

"Jarvela?" Severus asked.

Skoll blinked twice and cleared his throat. "She showed you the memories. He's to thank for the new vision." He pointed to his grey colored eye.

"I'll kill him. I promised her I'd never let her get hurt. I never should have left. I should have handled this like a man and stayed in Tokyo. Let this kill me." He swore.

Skoll leant forward on and put his elbows on his knees. He reached his left hand out to Severus. "Let me see the hand." Meaning the one he bonded with.

Severus held it out and Skoll grabbed it turning it over and humming to himself. He said a few words under his breath and waved his right hand over it. It flared gold with intricate tiny writing. Skoll leaned forward more bringing his hand closer.

"Hold on. It's too small." He said and conjured a magnifying glass.

Severus didn't know this was possible. "What are you doing?"

"Reading your contract. Did you think it was a chain?"

"Uh….well." He shut up after that.

Skoll chuckled and kept reading under his breath. "Bound to serve….protection of Potter….who the hell is that? Blah blah….bound to be released on death, mutual terms or….a stronger bond."

He let go of his hand and said "Well…..there's a chance. Not a good one but a chance to get out of this."

Severus leaned forward "Anything."

"So…. uh." Skoll cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well you could die… or he could die. Preferably him."

" _Preferably?_ " Severus asked in disbelief.

"Well yeh, I mean we could kill you and bring you back. I've only done that once and it didn't turn out so well." Skoll winced at the memory. "OR convince him to release you. Which seems like you've tried that already…."

"Tell me there's another way." Severus threw himself back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"There is. You have to marry her." Skoll said but something in his voice didn't seem like it was as straight forward.

"Easy enough." Severus said.

"The ways of old. You have to bond with her the ways of our ancestors. Lucky for us, we don't do the sacrificial goat anymore." Skoll gave him an uneasy smile.

"What's the catch?" Severus said impatiently.

"You gotta get permission from her father and have him perform the bond." He said.

Severus immediately dropped his face into his hands with a loud smack. "Fucking kill me."

Skoll stood up.

"It was sarcasm!" Severus yelled with his hands up.

"Well it's not impossible. If you would have tried to marry her in Tokyo this vow wouldn't have let you. It would have been a whole different mess. Like I said not impossible..." Skoll started to pace in front of the fire.

"Death or your father?" He replied sarcastically.

"Either. You get him to perform the marriage bond, YOU get out of this mess. I don't know how _'receptive'_ he will be. We haven't seen him in like a century." Skoll said and rolled his eyes. Severus took that as an analogy rather than the truth. He thought on different ways to get the werewolf to let him marry his daughter.

"So he's in Azkaban. Not only would I be number one target with the old death eaters, it would look no bad on me. Ex death eater gone traitor chumming it up with old friends." Severus said and summoned a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Death is still an option. I mean can't we just kill Dumbledore? Make it look like an accident. Whoopsie down the stairs." Skoll suggested.

" _Whoopsie down the stairs_?" Severus asked sarcastically. "What are you twelve?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here."

"What about yours? With Jarvela. How do you get out of it?" Severus asked as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, watching Skoll pace back and forth.

"Kill him. Take the book. That's all we got." He said and waved his hand to his neck and wrists. Gold cuffs and a gold collar appeared on his skin. "Forged is Fate. Death of the maker." Skoll translated for him.

"So I kill him and take some book and you're free?" Severus asked.

"Pretty much it. Wish it seemed as simple as said. He's got the best protection available. Two of the best body guards." Skoll gave a hollow laugh at his own sarcasm.

"Well what then?" He asked.

"I'm still working that one out." Skoll said.

Severus groaned again and rubbed his palms into his eye sockets. Skoll pulled a small joint from his pocket and cleared his throat. Severus said what the hell and waved his hand for him to continue. Skoll lit it wandlessly and took a few hits. He passed it to Severus who took a few and cough roughly.

"Fuck, it's been years." He said through his coughing fit and passed it back,

"You'll get the hang of it again. You should have Leeloo bring some snacks, this is gonna hit you hard. My tolerance is a hell of a lot higher than yours." Skoll said and took his turn.

"What the hell did you give me?" Severus asked. His eyelids felt heavy and his shoulders dropped. Stress just melted away.

"It's the strongest strain out right now. It helps me when writing music, puts me to sleep quick. It makes my sister giggle for an hour. Then she eats gummy worms and she braids my hair while I sleep." He smiled as he spoke.

Severus snorted with laughter and said "She's so fucking adorable." He made face a small child would make when it saw a puppy.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's been hurt a lot and I'm gonna be honest when I found her on the floor in that hotel I wanted you dead. I was going to kill you. She wouldn't let me." He said.

Severus' face dropped suddenly. How did he not think the horrible things he did to her not come up between them. He closed his eyes for a moment then spoke. "I wanted to kill myself. I never wanted to hurt her. I never wanted to break those promises. But I did. I only want to prove to her every day what she means to me. I want to see her smile everyday."

Skoll nodded his head in understanding as he exhaled a long hit. He passed it back to Severus who took another large hit and leaned back in his chair not so gracefully. He more like melted into it.

"Now that I know why you did it, I understand. I've been in the same spot. I fell in love….many, **many** years ago. I was trapped back then, by another asshole-long story-cant say. I couldn't even tell her my name. Her frustration grew to the point where she couldn't take the secrecy. She left and I couldn't stop her. A year later she fell in love with a local bad boy. He told her he loved her and strung her along. She got pregnant. He promised her the world, marriage, family all of it. She left her family, her home and followed him. Few months later he fell in love with another woman and left her. Depression a heartache got to her. She was seven months pregnant before she took her life and her child's. It all happened right in front of me. I watched this slow train wreck happen and I knew the outcome. I knew where it would lead. But she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't let me help her." Skoll said sadly.

"That's the exact reason why I'm stuck here." Severus said and leaned his head back and exhaled loudly. He was relaxed and sleepy now. The pot helped take away the stress despite imminent death or imprisonment was futile. He wanted to lay in bed with her and smell her hair.

"I'll leave you be, if you need me send Leeloo or a patronus. I'll be sunbathing by the lake today." Skoll said and disaparated instantly.

"How the fuck is he doing that….?" Severus mumbled to himself.

* * *

He slowly got up and made his way to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorway and watched her for a few minutes. She was laying on her back with her hair in a braid that Leeloo had given her this morning. Her mouth was opening in and closing very slightly. He moved closer to her and bent down.

He put his ear to her mouth to listen. She was mumbling the words to the song in her sleep. He chuckled and listened to the lyrics. It was The Cure's song called Just Like Heaven. He remembered this song from when he was younger. He moved around the bed and changed back into his pajamas. He slid in next to her and laid on his side watching her.

Skoll was right, the weed was really hitting him. He was so relaxed and calm he didn't want it to end. He felt like he could sleep forever and it was all going to be ok. He started singing the words softly with her.

" _Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck_"

He pulled her to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. He rubbed her shoulder with his hand and kept singing softly to her.

" _Show me how you do it  
And I promise you I promise that  
I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you_

 _Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
Why are you so far away, she said  
Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
That I'm in love with you"_

He thought of their time in Tokyo. Their trips to the theatre, the botanical gardens in the rain. She attempted to take him to karaoke at the strip club and he refused to sing. He smiled at the memories.

She stirred and brought her hand up to his chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt and held on tightly. He held his breath as she moved, waiting to see if she would wake up. She nuzzled her face deeper into his neck and kissed it.

"Love you, Raven…." She murmured softly.

"Love you, Wolf." He replied and held her even tighter.

He laid there holding her with his mind somehow hazy but clearer than it had ever been before. He could go talk to Fenrir at least. He had to try. How would that look to the ministry? Front page would look bad. Does it matter? NO, anything for her

Fenrir will want something in return. He will want freedom of course. That monster belongs in Azkaban. He's a danger to everyone and her. He can't be trusted.

Dumbledore forbid you from marrying her anyway. Because he knew it would end the contract. That son of a bitch! It was never about the greater good, the best for the order- it was all for his selfish fucking greedy needs.

Hati must have felt his body tense in rage. He wasn't wearing his ring but she would sense his discomfort. She brought her leg up around his waist and her hand griping his shirt went up to his face and stroked it.

His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. Even in her comatose state she was still comforting him and taking care of him. He could feel her love through her necklace, for him.

"I will get you released from your slavery to Jarvela. Your freedom is first before mine. I promise I will save you." He said to her and kissed her forehead.

He slipped into peaceful sleep with her against him until the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing but my oc characters.**

 **David Bowie is god.**

 **Here's a little Skoll and Hermione for you. Again, there is nothing going to happen until she is of age.**

 **Which means this story is going to be a long one! I've planned this through the end of the book series.**

* * *

Skoll had taken to lounging on the muddy shores of the lake. It was nearing the end of the school year and the sun was shining brightly. He loved the sun, having to chase it for all eternity made one obsessive a bit. Hati's love for the moon kept her staring out the windows or running around barefoot outside in it's light.

He was sitting on a large boulder by the water's edge, shirtless and wearing just jeans and his sneakers. After refusing to go to Defense class left him open for this period and next period was dinner. He looked out to the lake, soaking in the sunshine. The one thing that could kill him was the one thing he wanted to caress him. He didn't know how long he'd been out there but he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He summoned his acoustic guitar from the castle and played while looking out across the lake. He started to sing to himself, everyone was in class in the castle he had nothing to bother him. He was high and in a great mood.

" _Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

 _And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"_

"You have a really nice voice." Someone said from behind him.

He turned to see Hermione standing with a stack of books clutched to her chest. She was wearing her school robes and her hair was wildly surrounding her face. The sun behind her head made it look like a halo of gold around her. "Thank you, would you like to join me?" He asked and sat up then scooted over.

"I really should be studying…" She said and bit her lip.

"Then why are you all the way out here?" He asked calmly and tilted his head.

"Sometimes I come out here to study or read. I have Care of Magical Creatures next after this free period." She explained.

"You could read here, there is more than enough room. Or you could keep me company and relax. It's Friday after all. Hagrid goes easy on everyone since it's the last class of the day anyway. From the sounds of it he's got some hippogriffs." He said and pat the rock.

She looked to the trees further up and back to him. It was her normal spot to get away from people but he was too inviting. She swung her over stuffed back off her shoulder and it landed on the rock with a loud thud. She placed the stack of books next to it.

"Do you carry every book you own at all times?" He asked and eyed her stuff.

"Well, no. I wish. Just the important ones. I'm taking a full load of courses this year. I need to have them available to research." She explained.

He looked at her and asked "The weight doesn't bother you?"

"You get used to it…" She said shyly.

"My back would be killing me. Especially with all those damn stairs! Here, pass your bag to me." He said and held his hand out as he put his guitar to the left of him.

She pulled it closer to her and gave it to him. He lifted it with one arm and groaned. "Ok, wow. I'm going to help you. You can't keep this up. I'm honestly amazed at the integrity of this bag." He opened it and took her books out one by one. Then the parchment, quills and ink. He double checked all the pockets before determining that it was completely empty.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" He smirked.

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

He waved his hand a few times at inside the bag, then outside of it. He looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Abra Cadabra." He said and gave the bag back to her.

She took it and examined it. It looked the same as before. "Well? You've done nothing but spread all of my things everywhere." She huffed.

"Put your hand in it. To the bottom."

She did as he said with an annoyed look. When she didn't feel it, she kept digging deeper until she was shoulder in. her eyes went wide and she now had her head halfway in.

"Don't fall in please, I do not want to explain to McGonagall why her favorite student is trapped in a back pack."

"It's an undetectable extension charm!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I put some shelves in there with a mild sticking charm. So, if you swing it around the stuff won't topple over. But not too hard to take out. Here, I made these inkless. They will write like a pen." He said and handed her the quills. He vanished the ink bottles. "Muggles are ahead of the game. Ball point pens are where it's at. _But no_ , wizards are still stuck in the past. McGonagall scolded me for having a muggle pen. Can you believe that?!"

"I'm shocked that you know of these muggle things. Thank you! Now I can fit even more stuff in here!" She said.

"I didn't want you living out of your backpack, little one. I just don't want you to hurt yourself when you're running up and down those ridiculous stairs." He said seriously.

"Little one? I'm hardly little." She defended herself.

"I didn't mean it as a negative thing. You are smaller than I am and you're smaller than that boulder you were carrying around. It's a term of endearment. Shall I pick another name?" He asked.

"My name is Hermione." She said while pronouncing it clearly.

"Yes… but we are friends. Friends give each other nicknames, little one. Hmm…. I shall call you Wren." He determined and nodded his head.

"Wren? Like the bird. Not only am I small but now I'm a scavenger bird." She snapped, nearly ready to get up and stomp off.

He let out a deep laugh and threw his head back. "You take everything the worst way possible. He who hurt the little Wren, shall never be loved by men."

"William Blake…. you like poetry?" She asked.

"Very good! Not many people know of his work. But I should have known my little library would know it." He said.

"And your nickname?" She asked while still putting her things away.

"They call me Wolf." He said simply.

"But I thought that was your sisters nickname."

"It is, we are both Wolf. If I say twins you immediately think of the Weasley boys, right? Call out Wolf and I will answer. There are a million Dave's in the world. There can be two Wolfs." He explained.

"Why do they call you Wolf? You're not a werewolf."

"Do I have to be? My family Crest is the wolf. Besides, the teeth normally either scare people or make them stare." He said and smiled at her then looked away self-consciously.

"I like your teeth, it's not because you're a werewolf, your mandible shape is what causes it, and your genetics. I get the same reaction because mine are too big. I must grow into them. My parents are muggle dentists…" She spoke fast and rambled on, stopping herself and looking away.

"Very good, little one. Always one with the answer. I like it. Ten points to Gryffindor. There is nothing wrong with your teeth. They are perfect, they make you. Now a kid like Crabbe? Ech. Your parents, are they orthodontists?" He laughed and pat her on the top of the head.

"Oh, they're oral surgeons. How do you know about muggle stuff?" she gave him a wary look but let him pat her.

"Can't I? I love everything about muggles. Wait, I take that back. I don't like the tubes." He said and made her laugh.

"The subway? What's wrong with them?"

"It's dark and the light flicker as you move at ungodly speeds and it's cramped. I get nauseous." He made a face and put a hand to his stomach.

"That's motion sickness but yeah I see your point. I didn't think you would like anything muggle. I'm…. muggle born." she said quietly.

"So? You say that like it's a bad thing. Most of my friends are muggles. I prefer them. Wizard folk are so stuck up on purity and using the right fork at the table." He said and rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to believe because of who you are." She said and bit her lip.

"And who am I, Wren?" he asked softly.

"You're a pureblood Slytherin…." She said slowly, waiting for her to tell him that she was wrong.

"That means…. what? I am Wolf. No more, no less. I don't care who or where you come from. You are civil to me, kind to people then I will return the same. I don't believe in that pureblood inbred bullshit. I grew up an orphan in the system, we had all sorts of people around us. From squibs, goblins, muggle born and purebloods." He explained and ticked his fingers off at this list.

Her eyes looked up to him in admiration. "You're right. I just wish everyone saw it the same way."

* * *

They sat quietly for a few minutes until he started playing his guitar again. He picked up the tempo and kept singing to her while making funny faces and making her laugh.

" _You know  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

 _I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot"_

He strung his guitar harder and lifted it up in emphasis. She laughed and pushed his shoulder. He loved the way her laugh sounded and he knew from then on it was all he wanted to hear.

 _'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

"My dad loves that song, my mom said he played it nonstop when they were in college." She giggled.

"Rick Springfield is an amazing singer! I love older classic rock and roll like that. Back home I have so many posters and vinyl albums I've collected." He said.

"So, I haven't seen you in class or in the great hall. Have you just been sunbathing?" She asked suddenly.

"We had a hell of a week honestly. I pushed myself too hard and fast that I wore myself out. Forgot to eat and sleep. Rav- I mean Snape gave me the rest of the week off. But I will be ok. My sister got hurt. She won't be back till the end of next week hopefully." He said.

"Is she going to be ok? I haven't seen Professor Snape either."

"He is taking care of my sister. She needs around the clock care right now. He is the only one we trust. She will be ok." He kept idly strumming the guitar.

"Don't tell him but the classes have been a lot less stressful now that he's gone." She said and blushed.

Skoll let out a bark like laugh "Hah! Your secret is safe with me. I don't know why everyone is afraid of him. He's actually a funny guy."

"Is Professor Lupin helping? He hasn't been to class either." She said.

Skoll's face twisted into rage briefly. "No, and he will never help us." He spat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. It's fine. He's a very dangerous man, Wren. Please avoid him as much as you can." He said and grabbed her hand.

She looked up from their joined hands with wide eyes and gulped. "I don't understand."

"He's the reason my sister got hurt. Dumbledore isn't doing anything about it. Just please, be careful." He said and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

 **"Oi! Get your slimy paws off her!"**

Harry and Ron were quickly making their way down to the shore. Ron's face red with anger and his wand was out at the ready. Skoll sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ron! That wasn't nice! I'm sorry about him." She said and took her hand back and made to get up.

Skoll jumped up and held his hand to her to help her.

"I said get off her!" Ron said and brought his wand up.

Skoll grabbed her by the arm and pushed her behind him and deflected the weak curse Ron had sent and stepped forward. "You should learn not to cast random shit with a lady in the way. You could have hurt her." He scolded the young red head.

"Ron, he's right. You could have hit Hermione. Let's get to class." Harry said and grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"Stop being a prat! We're friends, Ronald. I came to sit with him and talk before class." She said now standing out in between them. Her hair bouncing wild around her face. Skoll laughed to himself at her fierceness. He watched her handle her friends and reached down to grab his shirt.

"What are you doing down here with him?! He's half naked! Did he try anything?! I'll- "

She took three large steps to him and grabbed the front of his shirt "You'll do what? He was sun bathing when I came to say hi. You don't own me. I can have more friends than just you two!" She yelled and shook him after every sentence.

"Hermione…. Professor Lupin said to stay away from him and his sister. They can't be trusted." Harry said quietly.

"I'm right here, you know." Skoll said as he waved to them, no one looked at him.

"He has been nothing but kind to me. I haven't seen him in class for over a week and I wanted to make sure he was ok." She explained.

"He's using you to get closer to Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Who?" Skoll asked with a confused look. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived." Hermione said with arched brows as she looked back at him.

"Never heard of him. Is he the popular kid here or something?" He asked.

"Me. I'm Harry." He said and put his hand up.

Skoll looked at him blankly. "I've never met you. Have we?" Harry shook his head.

"It's a front! Everyone knows who Harry is!" Ron said.

"Look I don't follow the cliques and popular kids in school thing." He said and turned to Hermione.

"You're going to be late to class, little one. Hurry before Hagrid worries." Skoll said and handed her the altered backpack.

She grabbed it expecting the weight to be immense. Her eyes went wide and she slung it effortlessly over her shoulder. Skoll had placed another charm on it to help with that so she wouldn't hurt her back. "Thank you, Wolf! This makes things so much better!" She said happily.

"No problem, I'll see you around. Nice to meet you, Harry. You, not so much." Skoll pointed at Ron. He saw the monster books they were carrying strapped down with a belt. "Stroke the spine." He said and made the hand motion. Harry picked up the book and did what he said and smiled at him.

"Fucker is ruining my high…" Skoll muttered and disaparated to the castle.

* * *

Hermione turned on Harry and Ron with a look that made them both flinch and back up. "Look what you did! He probably hates me now!" she yelled at them.

"I was looking out for you! He's obviously using you. He's trying to get to Harry." Ron defended.

"He's never even brought up Harry. He didn't even know who he was." She said and slung her bag over one shoulder.

"He's probably lying and using you."

Her eyes got wide and teary "Because no one would ever want to be my friend willingly."

"I didn't mean that! You know I didn't. What's a sixth year Slytherin celebrity want with a third-year Gryffindor muggle born?" he said.

"We have Arithmancy together and partner up in class- I don't have to explain myself to you anyway! He's never talked about anything other than class and how he loves muggle stuff!" she yelled and started walking away towards Hagrid's class.

"Ron didn't mean it like that. Lupin told us the Greybacks are dangerous and we shouldn't be around them." Harry said and held his hands up in defense.

"And what was his reason?" her hands were on her hips. She meant business.

Their open mouths and blank expressions answered for them.

"You're going to listen to him when you don't even know Wolf!" she scoffed and turned back again.

"So, it's _Wolf_ now? You've got a crush on him." Ron said while following her. She ignored his question.

"You're trusting the word of a Professor we hardly know. The DADA teacher track record is pretty shady as it is." She shot over her shoulder. She would be damned If they made her late to class.

"He saved us on the train! And he's been helping Harry after classes to cast a patronus. And he gives us double the chocolate!" Ron tried to reason with her.

She whipped around so fast her hair smacked his face and he skidded in the grass. Harry put his hand on his back to catch him.

" **CHOCOLATE**! So, if he were to give you candy he'd be your best friend? Unless you can get something out of it? What do you get out of being our friend? Popularity from Harry and homework from me? You need to reevaluate your priorities, Ronald." She scolded him and turned back to march to class.

Ron opened his mouth to call after her but Harry nudged him. "Leave it be, Ron." He said and started walking.

"She's mental."

"No, she's got a point. You need to apologize to her." He said and started walking faster to a class they were already late to.

"Apologize for what?!"

"Ron, you just told her that she can't make friends unless they want something in trade. You're being a jealous prat right now." He said.

"But he's a Slytherin! And I'm not jealous!" he yelled at him as he left him behind.

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin. You do need to sort your priorities!" Harry yelled and ran off.

Ron grumbled to himself, he didn't think he was in the wrong. He was certain it was Hermione that was overreacting. He ended up late to class but took his place by his friends anyway. Hermione looked at Ron and shot him a bitter look. She moved to stand with Neville and Seamus.


	19. Chapter 19

Skoll had been in the great hall reading comic books during the last study hour before dinner when he heard the commotion pass the hall and some students come in talking about an accident.

"Malfoy was almost killed by that Hippogriff!"

"I saw it! Almost took his head off!"

"I saw Hagrid carrying Malfoy to the hospital wing."

"And the Hippogriff?!"

"Oh. He left it there for Potter and his friends to deal with."

Skoll jumped up and raced out of the hall trying to find his Wren. She was in that class. She could have gotten hurt. He stepped out of the Great Hall and disaparated to Hagrid's. When he got there, he ran to the back through the forest where he heard the commotion and squawking. He found Hermione and her two friends cornered by the angry beast. He rushed forward and put himself between her and the Hippogriff.

He skid to a stop in front of her and pushed her behind him. The beast drew back on its hind legs and brought its front up as if it was going to slash at them.

"Wolf!" Hermione yelled.

Skoll waved his arms across himself towards the dirt and magically kicked up a gust of wind and dirt towards the Hippogriff, showing his power. It let out a screech at him and extended its wings fully. It was making itself bigger than them to show it's dominance. Skoll cursed to himself and thought about the risk of exposing himself and his other form. He let his wings come out fully, ripping his shirt and he let out his werewolf roar back at the Hippogriff. His wings were larger and he flapped them once to make another gust of wind showing his territory.

"Blimey!" Ron yelled from behind.

The Hippogriff backed down but kept his eyes trained on Skoll. Waiting for him to show a sign of weakness. His wings mostly blocked the view of the three behind him. "Stay back!" Skoll yelled and flicked his wing to Ron to push him back.

"Wren….do you know how to soothe the savage beast?" Skoll asked calmly without looking at her.

"Wren?! Oi- "Ron started to complain.

Buckbeak screeched at them again. "Ron, shut up!" Harry yelled at him.

Her text book answer made his smile "They are extremely proud creatures and demand respect. Always keep eye contact and wait for them to make the first move."

"Well little one, we're way past that. So, tell me, so you like David Bowie?" he asked.

"What- what's that have to do with- OH!" she caught on quickly. In their first year, they had dealt with Fluffy and his taste of music that lulled him to sleep. It clicked in her mind and she nodded to him.

Skoll started singing with a deep baritone voice and took one step forward with his hands held out to his side's and palms out.

 _Ground Control to Major Tom  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on  
Ground Control to Major Tom_

 _Commencing countdown, engines on  
Check ignition and may God's love be with you_

Skoll tucked his wings slowly behind him and folded them tightly to his back. He waved his hand in a small circle to her that she needed to join him. Her eyes went wide and nodded to him and stepped next to him. She joined him with her soft voice.

 _This is Ground Control to Major Tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare  
"This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today  
For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do_

Ron looked at them with a surprised look as the beast calmed and tucked its wings back. Hermione looked to Harry and signaled for him to join them and he stepped to Skoll's other side and joined them with singing awkwardly.

"What's his name?" Skoll whispered.

"Buckbeak." she whispered back.

Skoll slowly made his way closer to him and bowed while singing. Buckbeak bowed in return and decided he was more comfortable on the ground. He laid down tucking his legs in but kept his eyes on Skoll. Ron stayed back by the tree where they were cornered and watched them soothe the beast.

"Alright Buckbeak. Let's be friends eh?" Skoll said and held his hand out. He pulled it back quickly when he snapped at him. Buckbeak looked to Hermione. Skoll got the hint and told her to keep singing as he stepped forward slowly again.

 _Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very still  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

Skoll stepped forward again and held his hand out to pet Buckbeak, he waved Hermione over and pointed to the collar that was on the ground on the other side of Buckbeak. She bent down and slowly handed it to him over Buck beak's back so he couldn't see it. She put her hands on his head and ruffled his feathers. Buckbeak nuzzled her hand and leaned into her chest.

 _Tell my wife I love her very much she knows  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you "Here am I floating 'round my tin can  
Far above the moon  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do"_

Skoll managed to get his collar around his neck and buckled it. It had a long thick rope attached to it that tethered him to the tree. Skoll hid his wings and his winged tattoos appeared on his back again. He slowly motioned for Harry to step back slowly and then he held his hand out for Hermione to grab and brought her slowly to him. He backed them away slowly and Buckbeak laid there and put his head down.

* * *

He got them safely to the edge where Ron was standing with a wide mouth and he turned to them. "You guys alright?" Skoll asked them.

"Yes. Thank you, Wolf." She said and handed him his shirt after she fixed it for him.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but what the hell was that?" Harry said and pointed his back.

"A complex transfiguration spell." Skoll lied. "And the power of David Bowie." He smiled.

"Any excuse to take your shirt off, right?" Ron said coldly.

"RON!" Hermione and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Thanks for coming to help us. How did you know?" Harry asked. Now they were ignoring Ron.

"I was in the Great Hall when a bunch of people came in talking loudly about it. They said Hagrid left you guys to deal with him. I came as fast as I could." Skoll said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you. How did you know singing would help?" Hermione asked.

"When in doubt, music soothes the savage beast. And who doesn't like David Bowie?" Skoll smiled at her.

"Who's David Bowie?" Ron asked. All three of them stared at him with disbelief. "What? I don't listen to muggle music." He said.

"David Bowie is a wizard. He also plays music for muggles." Hermione explained.

"He's a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Well yes! He's got the lightning bolt makeup. Like your scar. Bowie isn't his real last name. He was homeschooled and never came to Hogwarts despite being from England." Hermione said.

"It's already gotten dark and you all need to get back to the castle." Skoll said and motioned for them to go back up the hill.

Hermione went to grab her back that she had left on the ground by the tree. Ron kept scowling at Skoll as he waited for his friends. "We've got it from here, thanks." Ron said bitterly.

"Good, then you two should keep each other company. Wren, would you like to join me for dinner?" Skoll smirked at Ron then turned to her.

"No, she would not!" Ron nearly yelled but she ignored him.

"Of course, I have so much to ask you about that spell you used!" she said and stepped closer to him. He took her bag for her.

"I'll apparate us to my rooms. See you guys later." Skoll said and put his arm around Hermione.

Ron's face got an even brighter shade of red and he had his hands in fists.

"Look dude, if you like a girl, just tell her. Being a dick obviously doesn't work." Skoll said to Ron quietly so she couldn't hear right before they vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"I like him." Harry said and dropped his smile once he saw his friends face.

* * *

When they got to his rooms he let her go and put her bag on the end of the couch. He walked over to the table where he and Hati normally ate and called Leeloo.

"Hello Sir Wolf! How can Leeloo help? Does he need to see Master Snape?" she asked.

"No thank you Leeloo. My friend Wren and I would like to eat dinner here. Can you get us some of that pizza we talked about? And some butterbeers?" he asked her politely.

"Oh yes! Yes!" she said and popped away.

"You have your own house elf?" Hermione asked with a tone. She was still trying to get her SPEW club going.

"No, she's assigned to Snape. He's extended her to us so we don't have to deal with going to kitchens at all hours. We don't sleep much with work and school. And with her we get coffee." He smiled.

Before Hermione could open her mouth and respond Leeloo popped back in with their food and drinks. She placed them on the table and grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her to sit.

"Thank you, Leeloo. I got something for you this week while I was in Norway." He said and went to the desk in the corner. He pulled out a piece of circular cloth and bent down to help her put it on.

"This is a headband. You can tuck your ears in if they get cold or in the way. It's got these pretty flowers on it that reminded me of you." He said and slipped it on her head.

"OH! It's so pretty Sir Wolf! Thank you!" she said and hugged him suddenly. With a huge smile, she popped away.

Skoll stood back up and went to sit across from Hermione who was watching him.

"How did you- I mean. House elves are released when presented clothing." She said in disbelief.

"No, it's how you present it and why. I don't believe in any type of slavery or servitude and after a few weeks she has an understanding with us. She does not serve us, we do not own her. We are friends and friends do things for each other. I've managed to finally get her to understand that little things like this aren't clothing. But accessories. My sister normally gives her flowers or paints her nails." He explained and served her a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza.

"That's…. genius. I've never thought about it like that. With them so stuck on the bonded lifestyle. Being born into it… it's all they know. I've tried so hard to get them rights and pay for their service but maybe I've been going about it all wrong…" she said and trailed off in deep thought.

Skoll chuckled and it snapped her out of it. "Do you ever turn that brain of yours off?"

"It's really hard actually." She laughed.

"Relax. Not everything is a math equation and not everything needs to be fixed. I used to be just like you. Then I finally realized the stress wasn't worth it." He said and passed her a butterbeer he opened for her.

"How did you stop? How did you turn it off?" she asked seriously.

"Started to play instruments." He said simply and pointed to the corner of the room.

She hadn't noticed it before but there were various instruments on the other side of the room behind her. A baby grand piano, guitars and bass guitars on racks, amps, a drum set and other stringed instruments.

"Do you play anything?" he asked her.

"My parents made me take piano classed when I was younger. I know how to play but nothing like you. I can't create my own things." she said.

"Of course, you can. It's easy. You just have to turn it off. Stop planning the next move and let your hands take over. As the great Jamaican Bobsled team once said 'Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme.'" He said and winked at her as he took a drink from his bottle.

She laughed and snorted at him "I can't believe you just quoted Cool Runnings! I've never known anyone to know so much about muggle music and films as you do. It's refreshing. You know, to have someone to talk about things I grew up with instead of magic and politics all the time."

"Politics… hate them. Wanna talk about how Mel Brooks is the best director/writer ever? Hell yes, I'm your man." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and paused and looked at him intently. His smile fell and he sat straight up.

"What? Pizza on my face?" he said and wiped his chin.

"No, I just realized your eyes are two different colors. Heterochromia. They are beautiful." She said and smiled sweetly. He relaxed and sat back again.

"Is yours hereditary or due to injury? I see you have a scar there." she asked. Obviously, she knew a great deal about it.

"Injury unfortunately. Both my sister and I have it. We were in an accident. They were able to save our vision but not the color." He half lied and got up. "Let me show you something."

She followed him to the other end of the room and looked up when he pointed. She saw that the wall surrounding the fireplace was covered with hundreds of books from floor to ceiling. She gasped and started looking at all the titles.

"Are these all yours?"

"Yes, these are just some of what my sister and I were able to bring with us. The rest of our collection is back home. Right bottom is where I keep the comic books. These shelves are all poetry. The top ones over there are all music sheets and theory. Top middle is fiction. Everything on this left side are on chemistry, biology, engineering and magic." He said and pointed to the different areas.

Her eyes followed his hand like it was the best thing she'd ever seen. "Is that an original copy of The Hobbit?!"

"Yes, signed too. You have no idea what I went through to get that. You can read it if you like." He said and pulled it and handed it to her.

Her mouth opened wide and she cradled is carefully. "But it's so rare!"

"Wren, there is no one I would trust more with a book. You may come in here when ever you'd like and read these or study and get homework done." He said.

"Really? These are your rooms though." She said and looked around.

"This is our common room. We have separate rooms from Slytherin. Dumbledore gave them to us even though we told him we don't need them. He said it gives us privacy since we're famous blah blah blah. My bedroom is through that door. Hati's is over there. That's the balcony and this door is another bathroom." He explained and rolled his eyes at Dumbledore.

She smiled "Thank you. The Gryffindor common room gets so noisy sometimes and the library can get to packed. This is perfect."

"My sister doesn't mind either. The password is 'Pacta Sunt Servanda' and the portrait is the one of the brown-haired woman playing the violin. You can call Leeloo whenever you need to. Just say her name loud enough." He said.

"Thank you! I'll try to have things for her when I see her." She said and hugged him suddenly.

He wrapped his arms around her productively and inhaled her scent. It was calming to him. He knew that she was his ward to protect now. "It's getting late, I'll walk you back to your common room so you know where mind is." He said and let her go.


	20. Chapter 20

Albus paced in his study for hours on end after what happened to the twins with Remus. He had hundreds of books surrounding him that were opened and scattered charts all over. It was a mess but am organized one. Whenever he got a thought or idea he would randomly rush to one of the books then talk quietly to himself. He would pull memories from his temple and put them in the pensive.

This went on for days until Minerva finally came up to his office. She was fed up with his distance and secrecy. She walked in without knocking and found him muttering to himself. "No, no. That's not it."

"Albus. What on earth are you doing? We haven't seen you at meals or meetings." She asked from the bottom step.

He didn't seem to hear her at all. He kept his pacing.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" she yelled and made her way up the top steps.

He jumped in surprise and spun around to look at her. "Minerva, I can't talk right now. Very busy." He said and dismissed her.

"Oh no you don't. You will tell me what's going on this instant!" she demanded and pursed her lips.

He signed and looked down defeated. "The Greybacks. I can't figure them out."

"What is there to figure out? They've proven themselves many times and Miss Greyback ended up almost dying! You will stop this at once! Your obsession is becoming dangerous." She said and crossed her arms across her chest.

He signed and pinched the bridge of his long nose. "Minerva, Grindelwald was my fault all those years ago. I can't let that happen again because of another foreign exchange student. They are up to something despite what Severus says." He explained.

"Severus? What does he have to do with them? He's only their head of house. He's told you they weren't in the inner circles or raids."

"Severus knows Miss Greyback. Personally. He's vouched that she is clean." He said and sat down in his chair with a huff.

"If he's vouched for her then why isn't that good enough for you? Your paranoia is getting up there with Mad Eye's!" she said with an annoyed voice.

"His opinion is biased. His heart and his mind are in the wrong place with her." He said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore.

"What-" She was cut off by him.

"Haven't you wondered how they can apparate within the school? I've checked the wards a hundred times and reinforced them. It's not stopping them! What if they could side apparate more people? Like Death Eaters or werewolves? Does that mean they could apparate into Azkaban? Could they have helped Sirius Black? Could they bring him into the castle? Is this dark magic?" he ranted to her.

"Why don't you ask them?" she asked plainly.

"What?"

"You've torn yourself apart trying to find an answer. Why don't you just ask them?" she said.

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. "How do I know if they are telling the truth?"

"Trust goes both ways, Albus. You broke theirs when you sent them off with Remus. Which you still haven't handled yet." She said.

"I've got enough on my plate, Minerva." He said dismissing her again.

"Their safety should be on your priority list just like every other student. No wonder Severus is so protective of them." She said hotly.

He stood and looked at her angrily "There shouldn't be a way they could be apparating on the grounds! Only a god could be able to do that!"

"Fine, you stay locked away in your tower going mad. I'll go ask them myself. Not that you care or anything, but Miss Greyback still hasn't woken up." She spat and stormed out.

Albus rubbed his forehead and signed loudly. He stopped suddenly and looked straight ahead and sucked in a deep breath. "Only a God….." He said to himself.

He waved his wand over his desk and all the scattered books and charts went back to their homes on the shelves. He rushed to a shelf of books to the back of his office and started pulling out more.

* * *

Severus was in his living area reading after dinner when he felt Hati in pain. He rushed into the room and saw her body shaking and convulsing. She was having a seizure. He rushed to the bed and ran his wand over her several times. He poured different potions down her throat, at least what he could since her mouth was clenched shut.

She wasn't calming down and she wasn't getting better. He panicked and rushed to the floo in his living room and jumped through to their rooms. Skoll and Hermione were sitting on the couch reading and doing homework. Hermione jumped and squeaked in fear. Like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Severus stood there without his reaching robes. He was wearing a pair of green flannel pajamas and a gray v neck cotton shirt. He was barefoot and his hair wasn't covering his face, he'd brushed it straight back. Hermione had never see him like this. He completely ignored her and was in a panic.

"I need your help now!" he practically yelled.

"What's wrong?" Skoll said and jumped up after tossing his book on the coffee table.

"She's having a seizure- Miss Granger." Severus said then suddenly realized who else was there. He bowed his head slightly. He should have used the damn elf.

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you there." Skoll said and ran around the room getting things he needed.

"I trust you will keep this to yourself, Miss Granger." Severus warned her and stepped back into the floo before she could respond. Shit. He hoped she didn't see his dark mark.

"Is she going to be ok?" Hermione asked as she watched him rush around.

Skoll has a bag full of miscellaneous books and items. He rushed to her and knelt down briefly. "She will. I've got to go help Raven. I'm sorry, little one." He said as he held her hand. He got up quickly and apparated away. Hermione sat there watching the fire after him thinking about what Skoll said.

"Who's Raven?" she said to herself.

"Its Master Snape." She heard from next to her.

She jumped and clutched her hands to her chest. She didn't expect Leeloo to be standing there. The elf was holding out a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies for her. "Thank you, Leeloo." She said.

"Sir Wolf said to bring these to you and take you to the Gryffindor tower when you are ready to go back." She said with huge excited eyes.

"Leeloo, why does Wolf call Professor Snape, Raven?"

"Miss Wolf gave him that name a long time ago." She said.

Hermione hummed in response and started thinking. How long ago? What was wrong with her? Why was Snape taking care of her?

* * *

Skoll has rushed into the bedroom where Raven was holding her down as best he could. Skoll pulled out a few random looking objects and waved them over her. He had a small flashlight and shined it in her eyes.

"Shit. She's having a nightmare. Or a flashback. Something is triggering her." He said and looked to him.

"What do we do? How can I save her?"

"I want you to watch us. We share our eyes. I'm doing to try and see what she sees and walk her through it. It's the only thing I can think of." Skoll said and ran his hands through his hair.

"And if that doesn't work?" Raven asked.

"Then we wait for her to come out of it herself." He said and sat in the armchair next to the bed. He sat back and took some deep breaths. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. It was several painful minutes for Raven as he waited and held her shaking body. He rocked her back and forth and spoke to her that she was going to be ok. That he was going to save her.

Skoll started to shake and imitate her condition. He laid her back and rushed to him. He tried to shake him awake and slap his face a bit.

"SHIT!" Raven yelled.

He opened his eyes with his hands and they were glazed over and clouded. He looked at Hati's and hers were the same. Waiting didn't seem like an option for him. He wasn't going to let her suffer like this. He did the only thing he could think of. He kept her eyes open with his fingers and dove into her mind through legilimens.

It took longer than normal to gain access to her mind. She didn't put up a fight but her thoughts were everywhere. Colors flying all over the place. Then through the thick of it all he heard and echo of her. She screamed and was sobbing. He followed the noise.

There was a deep red memory that he heard her crying from. He jumped in as quickly as he could. She was on the floor crying and begging someone. He looked around the memory for the source of her anguish. He was a projection of himself in her mind. Like he would be in a pensive. He'd never experienced this before.

Jarvela stood over her suddenly with a sick smile. He had a weird knife and it was covered in blood. Her blood. "I gave you an order!" he yelled and slashed down at her.

"I would rather die!" she yelled back and flinched as the blade came down to slash her shoulder.

"If you don't kill him, then I'll do it myself! Slowly, with you watching him beg!"

The blade slashed twice more at her. Severus rushed to her and tried to call out to her. "Wolf! I'm here, this is just a nightmare. You need to wake up!"

"I said kill him!" Jarvela yelled and waved his hand at her. The gold cuffs and collar appeared on her and burned her flesh. She screamed in pain, he heard another scream behind him. Skoll was rolling on the ground clutching the collar at his throat that was burning him.

He saw a lump of black in the distance that was chained down. He moved closer to look at it, it was him. He was wearing torn clothing and he had cuts and bruises all over this face. He saw himself look up at Hati "Just do it! Do as he says! Save yourself!" he screamed.

She looked up at him with tears pouring down her face. "Raven! I love you, I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault. I love you." He said and nodded to her.

The real Raven tried calling to her again "Its not real! I'm alive! Wake up!"

Hati stood shaking and sobbing. Jarvela behind her with a sick smile. "Do it now! In your true form!" he said like it was the sexiest thing ever.

She looked at him one more time and the real Raven watched her body convulse and change. Her bones snapped and her skin started to sprout hair. A werewolf, silver fur like her hair and she was much larger than Lupin's. She let out a sad howl and slowly walked towards his chained self. He watched himself look up to her and grab her head with his hands.

"I will always love you." He said and closed his eyes.

She grabbed him with her clawed hands gently and brought her fanged mouth down upon his throat. She bit him roughly and tore at his flesh. As he gasped for breath and blood poured down his body and into her mouth he heard her whine.

His body shook and changed, taking the form of a giant Raven. His wings flapped and feathers scattered everywhere. His beak opened yet didn't make a sound. His body tensed for a brief moment them fell limp in her jaws. She slowly lowered him to the floor and howled with his blood matted to her fur.

Suddenly Jarvela appeared next to her and grabbed the back of her fur covered head and tilted it up. "Look at it. Beautiful isn't it? The blood moon. Death of a God. Start of the Ragnarok!" He let her go and moved to Skoll. The moon shone through the clouds and it was blood red. She picked up the Severus turned Raven and held him close until his body disintegrated into ash in her arms.

The real him was at a loss for words. He rushed over to her after she turned back into her human form. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Wolf! Wake up!"

She turned to him, covered in blood and tears. She suddenly had the strange knife in her hands. "I love you." She stabbed herself in the heart and fell over. He knelt beside her and pulled the blade out. He didn't know what else to do.

With the knife he rushed to Jarvela and stabbed him in the chest the knife and memory dissolved around him. He ran to Skoll who was getting up and holding his head. "Fucking shit. It was so real. Raven? What are you doing in here?" he said when he saw him.

"You started having a seizure. What the hell kind of memory was that?" Raven asked while looking around. Wolf had disappeared with Jarvela and the blood.

"It wasn't a memory obviously. It was either a nightmare or a premonition." He took Raven's helping hand and stood up.

"Premonition? She isn't a werewolf. Even so, they can't change at will." He countered and looked around again for her. "And I'm not a giant bird."

Skoll sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah sure."

"What? What's that mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Skoll groaned and sighed "I can't tell you. Maybe it was a premonition and all of this is a deeper meaning. I don't know."

"Tell me what?!" he asked impatiently.

"That we're wolves!" Skoll yelled back. He stopped and looked around with a surprised face. "Holy shit." He said and started laughing.

"What? What the hell do you mean you're wolves? Why the fuck are you laughing?" Raven asked with clenched fists.

"Loophole. It's a fucking loophole! I'm not able to say it out there or in my mind. But here…. I can speak freely without the bond killing me." He explained.

Raven looked at him with a slack jaw "Because you're not telling her. There are never more than one at a time in a person's mind…."

"Right and I'm technically not here via occlumency. I'm just seeing everything she is with- technically- my eye. We're connected mentally now." Skoll added.

Raven looked down at his feet with a scowl and thought for a few moments. He decided he wanted to try it too. Maybe it would work for him. "Twelve years ago I got the woman I loved killed. I vowed to protect her son. That's why I'm stuck here." They waited for the inevitable pain and burn to happen but it didn't show. He felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. He had never been able to tell anyone that.

"Is he your kid?" Skoll asked.

"What- no! She married the man who bullied me throughout school. I was a death eater and I passed information to the dark lord. I didn't know it was about her. He killed them. Couldn't kill the baby. I vowed to protect him." He said.

"THAT'S who Harry Potter is? Jesus Christ, I was wondering why people were making a big deal about him." Skoll said and waved his hands dramatically.

"You seriously have never heard of him before? Did you live under a rock of what?" he asked sarcastically.

"We don't bother with you mortals and current events. Never cared till you showed up." He replied and started walking around looking for his sister.

"Mortal? No, come back here damn it. What the fuck was the werewolf thing?" he said and grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not werewolves. We're wolves." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean? That doesn't make sense!" Raven said.

"We're wolves. I don't know how else to fucking say it! Our father was a wolf and so are we. We're –" He was cut off by the sound of his sister screaming again. He took off towards the sound and jumped through another memory color. Raven followed closely.

They went towards a deep blue colored cloud and jumped in. She was curled up in a ball and crying. Raven rushed to her and knelt down beside her. "Wolf…." He reached for her and she moved away from him.

"I believed you. I trusted you. I loved you." She sobbed. His memory appeared behind him and reached for her. It was when he left her in Tokyo.

"Shit. Wolf help me." He called out.

Everything started go shake and a loud thundering came from everywhere and no where. They looked at each other and then at her. She was clutching her head in pain.

"We're over crowding her mind." He said to Skoll.

"I'll leave. You're better at calming her than I could." Skoll said and faded away.

Raven reached for her and scooped her up. He tilted her head to his and kissed her deeply. The shaking and thunder slowly stopped. After awhile her lips started moving against his. She gasped for air and pulled back to look at him. "You came back…" she said softly.

"I'm never leaving again. I love you, Wolf." He said and kissed her again.

Her grip around him brought him closer to her and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair and gripping his shirt. He took everything she gave him, he missed her touch and her attentions.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers "It's time to wake up, love."

* * *

He slowly exited her mind as gently as he could. When he came out he was still leaning over her folding her face. He let her go and waited to see if she would wake up. Skoll moved to look over her from the other side of the bed.

Her back arched and she took in a large gasp of air and screamed in pain. Raven put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Her eyes snapped opened to his and next thing he knew he was on the floor.

 **SMACK**

She punched him with full force in the nose and screamed. Skoll tried to calm her down and out his hands up to her. She swung at him too.

 **SMACK**

He went flying back to the floor as well. She sat up straight and looked around in panic. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were wide. Her fists were still ready to throw around more damage.

"What the fuck?!" Raven said from the floor as he clutched his nose.

She looked to him and threw the covers off. She rushed to his side and knelt be him. "Holy shit! Are you ok? What happened?"

He moved his hand from his face and blood poured out of his nose. His nose was cocked to the left and he was wheezing.

"You fucking hit us!" Skoll said from the other side of the bed.

"You've got a mean right hook." Raven said stuffily.

"I'm sorry, love. Hold on." She said.

His chest filled with hope at her term of endearment. He put his hand down when she pushed it aside and her hers out flat in front of his face. Her face scrunched in concentration. Nothing happened. "I'm tapped. I'm sorry. My magic is drained. Skoll?" she said and looked to her brother. She helped Raven stand up.

"I'm still recovering from healing you. We have to go to the hospital wing." He said and stood up with his head tilted back. He walked over to both of them.

"Wait, let me-"

Skoll had already apparated all three of them outside the doors of the hospital wing. Students trying to rush to their dorms in time for curfew stopped mid stride. Their scary potions professor and two students had just apparated in front of them all wearing pajamas and two of them with broken, bloody noses.

He tucked his arm to his side instantly to cover his Dark Mark. Wolf got the hint and grabbed his arm. She covered it with her hand. He managed to scowl at the closer students and send them running.

"Come on." She said and tugged his arm.

He followed her as his bare feet slapped on the stone floor. Skoll following behind them with his head tilted back as well. Poppy looked up from her desk and did a double take. "What the hell happened?!" she said while rushing towards them.

Both of the men pointed to Hati. She blushed and hid her face behind Severus' bicep. He wheezed a bit before answering her questions. "She woke up swinging." He explained.

"Yeah, swinging for the fences… Can you patch us up? We're all tapped out of magic." Skoll asked.

She grabbed Skoll by the chin and moved his hand away. She turned his head left and right while inspecting it. She did the same to Severus. "Follow me. I need you to sit over here while I get my things." She tutted and led them to the back curtains area.

Hati led him by the hand and sat him on a bed to the left while Skoll took the right side to give them privacy. She grabbed a towel from a nearby cart and moved his bloody hand away from his face. She wet it with a pitcher of water that was also on the cart. She carefully patted and wiped the blood away from his face. "Well, it's stopped bleeding. I'm so sorry, Raven." She said with a sad smile.

"It's ok. It was an accident." He said.

"Everything is a huge blur. I remember getting pulled from class. Being outside….." she said with her eyes scrunched closed. He let her think and stayed quiet. "I remember the most horrible nightmares. You were in them. And it was so…" tears threatened to escape her eyes.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. "It's alright. None of it was real. I'm alive. You're alive. That's all that matters."

"After everything you still take care of me." She laughed.

Skoll cleared his throat from behind he curtain " _The old man sent us to be claimed by the whelp. I healed you. Raven never left your side for a week. He was the one who saved you from the seizures you were having."_ He spoke in their native tongue.

She pulled back and looked from the curtain to him a few times. She rubbed her forehead and winced. They felt Skoll place a silencing charm over their curtained area. He didn't know what Skoll said to her but she threw her arms around him again.

"After everything? Everything that's happened between us? You still took care of me. Why?" she asked after she pulled back and locked eyes with him.

"Because I love you." He said in a deep breath.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip before speaking "Even…after….after all this time?"

"Always." He said firmly and cupped her cheek. He didn't intend to smear blood on her face and pulled his hand back. The felt Skoll remove the silencing charm and they looked up to see Poppy walking past the curtain.

"Alright, take this pain potion and give it a minute or so. Then I'll set your nose." She said and gave him the bottle.

She left to give one to Skoll. He popped the cork and chugged it back quickly. He made a small face that made her giggle. Twenty seconds later his eyes drooped and his shoulders relaxed.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yesh." He slurred.

Poppy came back and looked at him and snorted. "I gave you a high dose. You're going to want to go right to bed after this." She said and took her wand out.

"I'll make sure they both get there safely." Wolf said from behind her.

"Not until I'm done with you too!" Poppy said sternly.

Wolf's eyes went wide and held her hands up to surrender. Poppy instructed him to close his eyes and she waved her wand over his nose. A sickening crack and crunch came and he grunted in pain and grit his teeth.

"Take this small dose of skele-grow. I believe you broke something. You- wait here till I'm done with your brother." She said to both of them and left.

He opened his eyes when he felt her hands on his jawline. He gave her a small smile and she leant in and lightly kissed the tip of his nose. They heard Skoll grunt in pain and cuss. Then Poppy telling him he was being a baby.

Poppy came back and made her sit on the bed next to him and waved her wand over her several times. She muttered to herself a few times and left quickly.

Wolf shrugged at him and waited for the medi-witch to return. She came back with three vials of potions and watched her take each one. "Your wounds are completely healed, which is a marvel of its own. Your magical core is strained and you need rest. This is to give your core the boost it needs, those two are for dehydration and nourishment. I want you to stay in bed for another week until your core has a chance to replenish itself. I've got a bed for you-"

"No. She stays with me. I have been watching her and I will continue to do so. Thank you for your help, we will be leaving now." He said and stood trying not to sway.

"Severus, that isn't-"

"He's right. She is better off with him. Thank you for helping us." Skoll said from the edge of their curtain.

Severus held his hand out to her and helped her up, following Skoll out of the hospital wing and spoke in the hall. "I can't apparate any of us. Whatever she gave me is making me way too sleepy." Skoll said.

"Leeloo?" Hati called out. She smiled when the elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss Wolf! Oh! You're awake! Leeloo is so happy you are better!"

"Thank you for helping me. Can you please take Skoll to his room and Raven and I to his?" she asked.

The elf nodded her head and her ears flopped back and forth. Skoll disappeared with her and a few moments later they were taken to his rooms.


	21. Chapter 21

When Skoll got back to his common room he didn't expect Hermione to still be there. She was sitting on the couch with her feet curled up under her and reading a book. She jumped in surprise when he popped in with Leeloo.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" she asked and rushed to him.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"You're covered in blood!"

"Oh. Heh, yeah. Broke my nose. Madame Pom-Pom fixed it and gave me this awesome pain potion." He said with a goofy smile giving the wrong name for the school nurse.

"You broke- how did that happen? Is your sister alright?" she asked and grabbed his arm to pull him to the couch.

He fell back onto the couch and titled his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh it's so good to rest finally…" he mumbled.

"Wolf!" she yelled with an agitated voice.

"Hmm? Oh, my sister. POW! Right in the kisser. She was having a seizure. We got her out of it. But she freaked out and woke up swinging. She got Snape too." He laughed.

She stifled a giggle "She punched Professor Snape?!"

"Yeh, broke his nose too. Pretty funny I guess now that it's over. We both had to go to the hospital wing. Got fixed right up. What the hell-" Skoll said and jumped when he opened his eyes and saw a cat on the coffee table.

"Oh! I went to my dorm before curfew and Ron and I had it out again. He kept blaming Crookshanks for trying to eat his rat! I just couldn't be around him without wanting to hit something. I hope you don't mind him being here. I didn't want to leave him there alone with Ron." She said.

Skoll stared into the knowing golden eyes of the weird looking cat on the table. He moved a bit to the left then the right and it's eyes followed him. Those eyes were so familiar it made him panic. He cleared his throat awkwardly "Hem. Uh. No. It's not a problem. I love cats. I've never seen a breed quite like him before."

"He's half kneazel. I got him this summer. He was tucked in the back and he jumped on me! It's like it was meant to be. He's such a sweetheart. I'll be right back." She said and stood up.

She went to the bathroom and Skoll leaned forward with his arms on his knees. "You're not a cat. Who the hell are you?" he whispered angrily.

 **I am the watcher. The all seeing, all knowing. The sound of my mighty horn means no return.** The cat spoke through Legilimens.

"Uh huh. That doesn't tell me shit. Who the fuck are you?!" he whispered again.

 **I saw your attempt to release your father from Gleipnir. It was I who stopped you. I am the protector of the rainbow bridge.**

"Heimdallr?! You're Crazy Eyes! Why didn't you just say that? Fucking Asgardians are always so damn cryptic. What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered forcefully.

 **Don't call me that. I'm keeping an eye on things. The All Father sent me. You and your sister have been causing quite the noise down here on Midgard.**

"Like what?!"

 **You've both found your Sun and Moon. You've been bound by a mortal. You've been bound to each other. You are within the same country as your father.**

"Well….when you put it that way… So what?! He placed this curse on us centuries ago!" Skoll replied.

 **He didn't think you would actually succeed. Why haven't you tried to kill her yet?**

Skoll stammered and leaned back "Well, uh. I'm getting to it."

 **You can't.**

"I totally can! I just don't want to."

 **Your sister is trying to bind with her moon. Is that what you're doing?**

"Why does Odin give a shit? He doesn't want the Ragnarok. So why bother if we choose not to kill them?"

 **You know I can see EVERYTHING right? Lying to me isn't wise. The All Father put me in place as insurance.**

"For what? You look ridiculous. Did you even know what a cat looked like before you chose your form? Just take a human form."

 **This is what was chosen.**

Skoll let our a bark like laugh "You're fucking stuck! Admit it."

The cat remained silent but gave him an annoyed look. His tail flicked back and forth like a metronome.

 **Jörmungandr is dead. Someone had set the Ragnarok in motion and here you two are.**

His laughter stopped immediately. "Dead? How? Who?"

 **He's been missing for centuries. Of course to us, no news is good news. Until Asgard itself shook. I tracked his last known location to here. And who do I find upon my arrival? You two.**

"We didn't do anything. This is news to us. You know we all got here at the same damn time. We would never kill our uncle." Skoll defended himself.

 **We will see what the All Father thinks when I send my report.**

Skoll shut his mouth as Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes. Your cat is quite the character." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you two get along. I should let you get some rest. Come on Crookshanks." She said and picked him up.

"Leeloo." Skoll called out. "Can you take Wren to her rooms so she doesn't get in trouble?"

Hermione turned to grab her bag and Skoll flipped off Crookshanks behind her back.

 **I saw that!**

"Good!" Skoll mouthed to him.

"I'm glad you and your sister are ok. I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione said and popped out with the elf.

Skoll sat back on the couch and cussed to himself. He had to tell his sister. Her and Heimdallr had a very bad past together. But it could wait till later. She had to sort things out with Raven and he had to shower and get some rest.

* * *

When Raven and Wolf got to his rooms she looked at him and said "I thought it was better to have her bring us than you walking around covered in blood."

"Thank you. I need to shower and change. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon." He said and went to the bathroom.

When he came out with wet hair and a clean pair of pajamas and shirt she was standing on front of his bed putting her hair up in a bun. She had changed into a white thin strap top and a pair of green panties.

His eyes went up and down her body. His eyes trailed over her tattoos and smooth skin. Rage hit him when they landed on a large scar on her shoulder that curved into a jagged line.

He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned into him, his lips found the scar and he kissed it gently. He found the next one and the next as he kissed each one. From her back to her shoulders, up her arms to her neck.

She giggled when his hot breath hit her neck and she tilted her head back for easier access for him. His mouth traveled lower to her collar bone, his kisses turned to hot open mouthed ones that led down her collar bone to the tops of her breasts.

He growled when he reached the one on her right breast. "I will kill that man."

She tangled her hands in his hair "There's nothing you can do."

"I wasn't there to protect you. From him or anyone else." His right hand cupped her cheek.

"I don't want anyone else's hands on you." He said protectively.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss and moaned against his mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers and his breathing paced faster. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers.

"I will free you from Jarvela. I swear it. I will kill that man. Your freedom means everything to me." He promised. His voice was deep and sure. It echoed in the bedroom and she felt it in her chest. She smiled at him and kissed him again. He knew of her bond with Jarvela and that took a load off her shoulders.

"Thank you, for everything." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She slowly tilted her head up and kissed his jawline. He turned and met her lips.

After a few moments he pulled back. "I want to start over. I want to make this right. I can't go another day without you. I can't sleep or eat. You're all I think about constantly. Please, give me another chance."

He dropped to his knees before her and bowed his head. He nearly sobbed as he spoke "Please…. I want to hold you, love you, feel your love for me again. Let me make this right. Let me court you, start over from the beginning like it should have been. I'll take you on dates, bring you flowers and chocolates, write you shitty poetry and sing if I have to- despite my voice being shit."

She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. She pushed it back away from his face and said "If this is what you want. If I am what you want, after all this time. Then I want to give this another chance."

He buried his face in her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. His voice was muffled in her shirt but he was thanking her repeatedly.

"I never thought you would want to get caught up in the shit storm I got myself into. I see my brother found a way to tell you." She mused as she ran her hands through his damp hair.

He pulled away from her and stood up "I know of the bond and how to remove it. I don't know the why. I told your brother…things about me. When we were helping you." He said and pointed to his head then hers. He still couldn't say it to her due to the bond.

Her eyes went wide and she said "You mean….you're...like me?" she pointed to her neck in reference to the magical collar she wore.

His mouth opened and closed a few times and nothing came out. He blinked twice quickly and tapped her arm as confirmation. Her eyes started to water and she pulled him to her. "I thought…I thought that you didn't want me anymore." She cried.

"Never. Never think I don't want you. I'm not allowed to leave until my job here is finished. I tried everything I could." He confessed.

"Who? Is it the old man?" she demanded angrily.

Once again, no sound came from his mouth but he repeated the blink and the tapping. She balled her hands into fists and he felt her rage. "I've already spoke to Skoll about my options. It's been a very long day. You need more rest." He said and led her to the bed.

When she scooted onto the bed and made room for him he didn't budge. He covered her and made to leave. Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "You can have the bed. I will sleep on the couch."

"Raven, we've shared a bed before. I need you." She said and pulled the covers back for him.

He'd be lying if those words didn't make his stomach flutter and his heart race. He slowly climbed in and she was on him instantly. Her body was flush with his side and her leg was wrapped around him. One arm holding him close, the other had it's hand tangled in his hair and her face buried in his neck.

He held her and sighed in content, he missed her dearly and was afraid to lose her again when she was here willingly. He wandlessly snuffed out the candles but left the fireplace alone. It's low light cast soft shadows across the room. He kissed her forehead and finally let the potion he was given take over him. He had the best sleep he had gotten since Tokyo as a soft smile played on his face.

* * *

Raven had been woken up sometime in the early hours of the morning by a weight on him and his groin having a mind of his own. Subconsciously he bucked his hips into the stimulation he was feeling and groaned softly. His eyes opened when he felt soft kisses on his throat and jawline. He looked up to see her straddling him and grinding herself against him. His hands instinctively went to her hips and pressed her harder against himself.

She smiled seductively with a raised brow at him as if to say "About time you joined."

She twisted her hips and his head went back and he moaned softly. "But, Wolf-" he started to protest.

She put a finger to his lips to silence him and one to her own. She smirked down at him and lifted her shirt over her head and threw it behind her. His hands slowly caressed the skin on her stomach and side. He sat up with her still straddling him and took off his own shirt.

Her hands started at his shoulders and worked around to his back. She brought him closer and kissed him. Their tongues meeting another for the first time in forever. His chest was flush with hers and his arms and hands all over her sides and back.

She kissed him again and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her sharp canines didn't break skin. It pushed him further towards total loss of control. He was trying to let her set the pace but she wasn't making it easy.

One hand pulled at his hair and the other clawing at his back as she continued to grind against him. His lips made their way to her throat and down to her chest where his mouth and hands met her breasts.

She made the loveliest whimper and gasp that brought shivers to his spine. "Raven."

He waved his hand between them quickly and wandlessly removed their bottoms. They were skin to skin now and all she had to do was move her hips forward and they would be one again. His tip could feel the heat from her opening and he could feel himself drip with anticipation.

He reached a hand between them and pressed that magical little button of hers that made her call his name again. He slipped his fingers lower while his thumb kept the circular motions. She was ready and tight for him and he moaned into her chest. She pulled his hand away from her and up to her mouth. He watched her bring his wet fingers to her lips and suck them clean. He bit his lip and bucked against her. He grabbed her hip with his free hand and pulled her down onto him.

Her eyes went wide and she held her breath as he slowly entered her. He felt her tighten around him as if she were pulling him in. "I still love the way you feel." He whispered to her.

She sank down onto him until he bottomed out in her. "Give me everything you have and take everything you need." She whispered back to him and started to move up and down on him.

He growled at her and brought her down harder to him, making her give a high pitched moan. He buried his face in her neck and started to mark her skin. She quickened her pace and buried her hands in his hair. She begged him for release and called his name while he scraped his teeth on her collar bone. He reached between them and pressed against her like she begged him. Her nails dug into the skin on his back as she came for him. He quickened his pace as she rode out her climax.

"Say my name." he commanded her.

"Raven." She breathed against his lips.

He had both hands on her waist and was lifting her and slamming her down on him. The sound of them slapping together along with her crying his name brought out savagery in him.

"Say my name." he ordered again.

"Ra-ven" she struggled as she got closer.

"No. MY name. Say it."

"Sev….rus." she whispered into his mouth.

He physically shivered at he sound of his name on her lips. It was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. "Again." He ordered her.

"Severus!" she called out as she climaxed again.

"Again and again. Don't stop." He ordered. It made him feel something he'd never felt before. It was addicting.

She repeated his name over and over as she came around him. She felt his body shake each time she said it. "I love you, Severus." She said and watched him come undone.

He was frantic and losing control quickly, he was sure he was bruising her hips but he couldn't stop. As he was about to cum, she pulled his face to hers and locked eyes with him.

" _I love you, Mani Mundilfari._ " She said firmly. She had called him by his true name

Something snapped in him when she called him that. His hidden form struggled for control. His eyes and mouth opened wide as he came. His eyes went from the purest black to flashing a bright glowing white. He didn't know what was happening but he'd never had such a powerful release before and he was still releasing his seed into her.

She came with him as she felt him swell in her and pump away. He felt her take all of him, everything he could give her and in return she accepted him. She gave him the haven he desperately needed. He took her warmth, her shelter and her love. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. What he had just felt was the most beautiful thing in his life. He didn't know what magic she had cast or what words she had said but he loved it.

"Shh….its ok. You're safe." She said softly and held his face in her hands.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, afraid to let go. She held him to her chest until his breathing evened out. She moved off of him and laid beside him, he instantly curled up to her and he let her hold him for once. She smiled and kissed his forehead as she held him through the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Their time was limited to get to the chamber of secrets. They didn't know how long the quidditch match would last and have the luck of the castle being empty. They apparated outside of the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor and looked around quickly before rushing in. They walked around the sink several times before they found the right one. They said the parseltongue password and opted to gracefully soar down the tunnel with their wings.

"You think they'd have a tougher password than 'open'..." Skoll muttered as he gave the password at the next door.

The smell hit them first, then the wall of humidity. Hati put her hand to her face instantly. Skoll just held his breath for a few moments. He looked at her and nodded his head for her to go first. She rolled her eyes and went into the dark chamber.

The wall scones lit immediately when they entered. Their steps echoed in the wet puddles of the chamber. There was a large black mass laying at the end of walkway by a giant statue of a man's head. They slowly made their way forward towards it, ready and expecting anything.

"Shit. It's him. You think Heimdallr has been down here?" Hati asked.

Skoll walked around his scaled body towards his head, he placed his hand on his uncle's large snout.

"Doubt it. He'd be gone by now right? What do you want to do?" she asked and placed her hand next to his.

"Well, we can't collect the dragon balls anymore. No? Not funny? Too soon?" he joked.

She didn't honor him with a response. She glared at him and bared her teeth with a growl. They heard water starting to trickle down from their left. She walked over and looked up. The ceiling opened to a cavern above them, they were below ground on the far side of the lake by the cliff where the shore didn't meet.

"It's raining. Hopefully the quidditch match is still going. The rain and dark of night will cover our flight out of here. We take his soul to the forest and send him off the proper way." She said and walked back to him.

He nodded and held his hands out forward then closed his eyes. She did the same and both started humming low. A small white light appeared to be collecting in front of them from the fallen beast. It was large and extremely bright. It had a liquid like flow but stayed in a circular shape. When it finally stopped growing they looked at each other.

"He's bigger than I remember, we're both going to have to fly him up. I hope no one sees this giant white ball of light while we go." He said.

"Yeah, I don't think the mortals are naïve enough to believe a shooting start. Count of three. One. Two. Three." She said.

They both lifted off with a large flap of their black wings and grunted loudly.

"Completely underestimated his weight." She groaned.

"There was a whole story about 'the mighty Thor' lifting the great world serpent above his head. Something about him disguised as a cat." Skoll said.

"I honestly don't know if you're making that up or not. The old lore is pretty ridiculous." She replied.

"Totally is, look it up."

* * *

When they exited the chamber through the cavern they were soaked with the heavy downpour of rain. They could barely see the lights from the quidditch pitch. They made their way to the forest as quick as they could and touched down in a clearing that Skoll pointed out.

"Stay here and I'll get some wood for the pyre." He said and walked into the brush.

She waved her hand and created an invisible barrier above the clearing to stop the rain coming down on to them. He returned levitating three fallen dead trees. He placed them standing and leaning on each other. In a pyramid formation and helped his sister move their uncle into the center.

With her sword, she drew rune symbols in the muddy ground surrounding the pyre. When she finished the giant rune circle it started to glow white.

"Alright…. guess I'll start?" she said awkwardly.

She lit the logs with the wave of her hand and Skoll moved to the opposite side of the pyre. They both lifted their hands, palms up to the sky. Their faces tilted up to the heavens with their eyes closed.

" _Lo, there do I see my Father  
Lo, there do I see my Mother and  
My Brothers and my Sisters  
Lo, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning  
Lo, they do call to me  
They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla  
Where thine enemies have been vanquished  
Where the brave shall live Forever  
Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death."_

They brought their hands together above their heads and a huge gust of wind circled them, making the flames higher. Jörmungandr's soul grew brighter and bigger until it completely consumed the fire. With a loud horn sounding from above, his light shot straight into the sky which opened, accepting him.

His light exploded and lit the sky brighter than the surrounding lightning. Then there was silence before the thunder shook the ground and skies. Then the rain started to come down even harder. The barrier stopping it from coming down on them had disappeared.

Both Hati and Skoll let the rain hide their tears. After a several silent minutes, they met in the middle of the rune circle and stood on the scorched earth where the world serpent last laid to rest. Skoll had handed her a bottle of fire whiskey. She gave him a questioning look, she didn't know where he had pulled it from. But she didn't ask. He had a bottle of his own and they opened them together.

"To the Great World Serpent." They said in unison and started to race each other to the bottom of the bottle.

* * *

Severus sat in between Albus and Minerva. Shit luck was what he called it. That's what he got for apparating straight to the steps of the box. Since Hati had called his real God name he had been having terrible migraines. Skoll told him that they apparate with ease and just because someone tells you that you can't doesn't restrict you. Skoll knew that it was only for Gods and not regular witches and wizards. So Severus practiced and practiced, his first successful apparation being down the to quidditch pitch.

He was the first to arrive and got trapped. The overly cheerful Gryffindors wearing their much too bright Gryffindor apparel. The whistle blew and there were streaks of red and yellow zooming around the pitch. Why was he forced to be there again? Slytherin isn't even playing.

If Minerva thinks I'm going to bet on Hufflepuff winning, she's off her rocker, he thought. He was bored, wet and hungry since he missed dinner. He didn't even pay attention to the match. He couldn't see shit anyway. He searched the crowd for Wolf. He couldn't see her in the closer boxes and he couldn't see across the pitch due to the rain. He hoped she was dry and warm, perhaps he could help her with that later.

His wandering thoughts were interrupted by Albus. "Any news on our two guests, Severus?" he asked.

"Guests? I'm assuming you mean our two newest students. They've been sorted and through classes, Albus. They are here to stay. Guests implies they are leaving any time soon." He said smoothly.

He was met with a raised eyebrow and a stern look over the spectacles. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No. Remember you put Lupin in charge of gathering intel and getting, what was it that you called it? Oh yes, 'get closer to them and take them under his wing' right?" he spat.

" **Severus**." Minerva said with a warning tone.

"The answer is no." he said flatly.

The rain started to let up a bit and he looked around for her again. Either she was hidden in the mass of umbrellas or she wasn't there. He thought he saw a streak of white light cross the lake and head into the forest. He chalked it up to it being lightning.

"This game is shite. I can't see anything. How is Potter going to find the snitch in this?" Minerva said from his right.

He feigned a gasp and covered his mouth with one hand "Minerva! That language! Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Albus chuckled. He was very rarely open and joking with fellow staff but when he was it was always during quidditch.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Pomona screamed from the front row and she hanged from the edge of the railing. Hagrid had a fistful of her cloak gripped tightly so she wouldn't topple over.

"And they say Hufflepuffs are calm and quiet…" his head nodded down to the head of Hufflepuff.

"She is such a sweetheart. But quidditch? Forget it. That old badger has claws." Remus said from behind Severus.

He wanted to say something smartass along the lines of 'who asked you' but stopped when Minerva elbowed him. "Hear that Pomona? Lupin called you an _old badger_." Severus said.

"DIGGORY HAS BEEN HIT BY LIGHTNING!" Jordan Lee screamed into the microphone.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Pomona cursed completely oblivious to what Severus said.

"I get yelled at for calling students dunderheads and she's allowed to cuss at mother nature herself?" Severus complained.

"In a fight? I'd pick Pomona. Mother Nature wouldn't know what hit her." Remus said.

Severus snorted and chuckled at that.

"Is that smoke coming from the forest?" Trelawney asked from her back corner of the seating box.

"It's raining, Sybil. I've told you year after year you need to get new glasses. I told you I'd take you to Diagon Alley. It's just clouds." Minerva said.

"No, she's right. That's smoke." Remus said.

"Hagrid, do you know of any Centaur movement towards the west side of the forest?" Albus asked.

"No sir. They all headed t' tha southeast for the warmer dry weather." Hagrid said while still holding onto Pomona.

"Perhaps lightning struck a tree?" Severus offered.

"He's right. It's nothing. Let the rain snuff it out. Damn it Wood! Block!" Minerva said then started yelling mid sentence at her keeper.

"Can you not do that in my ear?" Severus said while flinching at her volume.

"POTTER SEES THE SNITCH"

"About damn time, I can't feel my fingers." Vector said.

"Are you not a witch? Use a warming charm like the rest of us." Flitwick said.

There was a sudden burst of white light coming from where the smoke was seen in the forest. It shot straight up and exploded into the night sky like a massive firework. Everyone threw their hands up to shield their eyes. Everyone looked around at each other.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Remus said while rubbing his eyes.

"Lightning?" Hagrid suggested.

"No. That was definitely not lightning. Hagrid, I want you and Remus to go check it out. The rest of you, spread out and keep an eye on the students." Albus said and stood up.

The rain started to come down even harder and the wind picked up. Someone lost an umbrella because it flew towards them and they all ducked. "Perhaps a Weasley prop? Trying to get the upper hand in the game?" Pomona said.

"We've had the upper hand the whole time you old badger." Minerva said while getting up.

"See what you started? That's your fault." Severus said pointing to Remus.

Remus smiled and held his hands up in innocence. "In a fair fight, lion granny or old badger?"

"Granny?!" Minerva screamed from the stairs.

"Would they be indoors or outdoors?" Albus asked.

"Room of requirement." Remus said following him.

"Lion granny for the official win but old badger on a hit count." Severus said and headed down the to the box of students on the left.

"Oooo. He's got a point. I'm with him." Sinistra said.

Suddenly there was a female scream coming from the sky. Players were fleeing from the east of the pitch. Severus jumped down the stairs and went to the edge of the box, searching for the cause.

"POTTER FELL OFF HIS BROOM! DEMENTORS ARE COMING!"

All the teachers snapped into action. Hagrid and Remus didn't make it to the forest. They both rushed down to the field where Harry landed. The rest of the teachers either cast their patronus or herded the children inside.

Severus did neither. He pushed his way through the crowd and searched for Hati. He wasn't seeing her anywhere and it didn't do any good yelling. No one would be able to hear anything over the banshee screech that Lavender Brown was letting out.

"Will someone shut her up?" Seamus Finnegan said while passing by.

Severus was worried, after twenty minutes he couldn't find her. Hopefully she was safely in her rooms or he'd see her in the great hall where they had to do the headcount.


	23. Chapter 23

To say that today was a cluster fuck would be an understatement. Somehow Black had managed to get into the castle, threaten the Fat Lady and escape. He still couldn't find Wolf or her twin. He couldn't focus hard enough to apparate to her, too many screaming children and what not.

They were to escort all of the Gryffindors to the great hall and keep an eye on them for the night. Minerva and Flitwick were in charge of conjuring sleeping bags and the rest of them searched the castle for Black. Albus set off to barricade the doors and enforce the wards.

Yes, the man who spent his childhood here and found all of the secret passages would use the fucking front door. He had his concerns about Lupin. He didn't seem alarmed or worried that his old murderer friend was on the loose in the castle. Albus wouldn't listen to him, someone was helping Black get in the castle and he was positive it was Lupin.

"We've searched everywhere Albus, he's not here." He said when returning from his search. He didn't dare tell him that the twins were missing. He didn't want the old man blaming them.

"I want you, Remus and Hagrid to search the forest. If that's dark magic being used, I want you on it, Severus. Remus, check the forest closer to Hogsmeade and the town itself. Hagrid, check the forest surround the school. Send a patronus if you find anything." He ordered and walked back into the great hall.

The three men set about their orders and agreed to meet back at Hagrid's hut in two hours. Severus rushed where he remembered seeing the smoke. His wand was drawn and he quickly yet silently made he way through the thick forest.

He was grateful that it had stopped raining at least. But his boots and bottom of his cloak were covered in mud. His head shot up when he heard the howl of a werewolf. The grip on his wand tightened. There wasn't a full moon tonight.

* * *

When he got to the clearing where the smoke was still smoldering he hid in the shadows watching. There were two werewolves in the circle wrestling each other. They were the biggest he'd ever seen. One was black as night and the other was silver like the moon.

He was about to slowly retreat before they noticed him. One werewolf? He could possibly fend off until he reached the safety of the school's wards. Two? Not a chance in hell.

Then he saw her. Both beasts transformed as they stepped back from each other. Skoll and Hati.

"You fucking cheated!" he yelled and held a hand to his bleeding ear. It healed itself after a few seconds.

"No I didn't. Your ear got in the way." She said and swayed a bit.

Severus noticed several bottle of fire whiskey littered the ground around them. They were wearing armor with swords on their backs. He was stunned, Albus was right, they were werewolves. It wasn't a full moon though. She turned again and pounced at her brother who didn't change in time.

"I wasn't ready!" he heard from under the mass of silver fur.

She got up and howled in victory and took a deep inhale. Her nostrils flared, the hair on her back stood up and her eyes searched the darkness. Skoll caught on and changed into his werewolf form and did the same. Severus knew he'd be found eventually and he didn't want one to sneak up behind him. He came forth in the clearing.

They recognized him and changed back immediately. "Raven! Where have you been? Come here, have a drink!" Skoll said happily and picked up a new bottle of fire whiskey.

She smiled at him and stumbled in his direction "Hey… I totally forgot to come see you. I'm sorry, we just got caught up and then I got sad and drunk." She slurred.

"Wolf, what is this?" he asked and kept his distance.

"We had a funeral." Skoll said and sat on a log that was next go the burnt circle.

"A funeral? For who?"

"Our uncle. Seriously, come have a drink." She said and grabbed his hand.

He pulled it back and stepped away from her. "Wolf, I need you both to come back to the castle. Black attacked Gryffindor tower and it's not safe for you here."

He needed more answers than they were giving but his time was limited before more people came. He grabbed them both by the arms and apparated them to his chambers.

"I didn't get my bottle in time…take me back." Skoll whined.

"Both of you stay here." He ordered and apparated to Hagrid's hut before anyone went snooping to their circle.

* * *

When he returned Skoll was passed out on his couch and Hati was sitting on his desk swinging her legs back and forth. She found his liquor cabinet and helped herself to a bottle of fire whiskey. She had a sloppy smirk on her face and she was looking at him like he had just told her the funniest joke. She giggled and hiccupped. She kept mumbling and humming.

"You want to tell me everything now?" he asked her. He had a hand on either side of her resting on the desk.

"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand." She mumbled.

"What?" he said. All he heard was werewolf.

"Walking through the streets of SoHo in the rain" she giggled.

"Where?!" he said trying to find out where this beast was.

"He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's. Gonna get a big dish of beef chow Mein." She hummed.

"What the hell- "he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaoooooo! Werewolves of London! Aaoooooo!" she sang loudly.

He stopped his train of thought on the search for the werewolf and looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Bum bum ba bum dun dun dun dun." She said and played an imaginary piano…. sloppily.

He chuckled and snorted at her. He kissed her forehead and said "Wolf, is he a hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent?"

"Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair." She sang and booped him on the nose.

He cast a diagnosis spell and saw that she was extremely sleep deprived, dehydrated, drunk and high.

"Bum Bum da dun dun." She kept going on.

His patience was wearing thin "Wolf?"

"hmm?" her eyes were so calm and a small smile played on her lips.

"Are you a werewolf?" He asked her.

She giggled and snorted "Pfft! No silly! You know that."

"Is your Animagus a wolf?" maybe he wasn't asking the right questions.

"Noooo. I don't have an Animagus. Do you? You would be a cute raven." She laughed.

"No I don't, thank you. Hmmm…..wolf? Can you tell me why Lupin smells your wolf? What does he mean?" He asked.

"Because I am. Duh." She said and yawned in his face.

"But you aren't a werewolf and you aren't an Animagus?" He asked.

"Nope nope. Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

"Always." He said.

"I'm a wolf." She said with wide eyes and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Yes that's your name."

"No no I'm **A WOLF** " She said with a wink.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just asked you that and you said no."

"My true form. Grr. Teeth. Fur. All of it." She bared her teeth at him.

"That doesn't make sense. This isn't a joke, Hati. I saw you both in the forest. You turned into a werewolf. I saw it with my own eyes!" He used her real name. He was yelling now.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one does." She pouted.

"Then explain it to me. Make me understand." He said and hit his chest with his fist.

"I'm a god. Duh. Spawn of a wolf. From a Wolf born a Wolf. Forged is fate." She said like it was the simplest thing ever.

He stared at her for a few moments while he took in everything.

"Now you hate me. I knew I'd scare you away. Just like last time. Avery left me when he found out." She cried.

"No, no. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. More than anything." He said and pulled her to his chest. He felt her dead weight lean into him and she sighed. She fell asleep.

"That is most interesting information. Good work Severus." Albus said from in front of the fireplace.

He spun around quickly, putting her between them. How did he not think of blocking the floo? How did he not hear him come through? "She's delusional. She's sleep deprived and dehydrated. She needs rest." He said.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing?" He asked and stepped around the couch towards them.

"As her head of house I saw no need for it. I have the proper potions here for her. They're just drunk." He said and blocked her even more. She put her weight against his back and was fast asleep.

"Which you could have given her in your office or classroom instead of your private chambers. What was it that you told Remus? There are laws in place for that with her being a student?" He said with a raised brow. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Albus held his hand up. "You've done well. Get them back to their rooms. Both her and Mr. Greyback are excused from class tomorrow to get themselves back on track."

Severus clenched his teeth and nodded. He didn't trust his mouth right now. He turned to her to pick her up.

"Oh and Severus, I hope that you would have told me that information had I not been here. Correct?" He asked accusingly.

"Of course, Headmaster." He said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now, get them along and make sure you aren't late for your rounds tonight. Black is still on the loose." He said and walked back through the green flames.

* * *

The silence was what bothered Severus the most. Meddling Dumbledore was one thing, but a quiet meddling Dumbledore was down right dangerous. He kept Severus busy, which meant he couldn't see Wolf. Which also meant he couldn't get his answers. At least the old man didn't know he could apparate too. That would be bad. Very bad.

Dumbledore still had Lupin trying to get into their good graces with nothing to show for it.

"We told you to get lost, whelp." Skoll said when Lupin showed up to their common room door holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot and I just came to apologize." He said.

"Do you even have a teaching degree?" Hati asked.

"Well, no-"

"Is that how this school works? Giving anyone a chance to run classes?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"You should have seen the defense teacher from last year." He tried joking.

Their crossed arms and firm set scowls told him that he wasn't getting anywhere. He tried to get closer to Hati.

"I know what I smelt that night and it's been stuck with me this whole time. Our wolves are compatible-" he didn't get the finish the sentence.

She roared and transformed just her right arm into her wolf form and hit with a right hook. He went flying into a suit of armor across from their door with a loud crash.

Skoll was laughing so hard he was bent over.

"You keep your snout to yourself and you tell that old man to mind his own damn business!" she yelled and slammed the door.

When Severus heard about it from Minerva he laughed so hard he split his tea. Serves him right for trying to make moves on his woman. Taking such a silly thing like flowers to a beautiful woman such as her. That gave him an idea, he would get he a gift that would rival all others. To show her that he was serious about marrying her and getting away from Albus and his dirty tricks. He just needed help.

* * *

"You want me to what?" his old friend said from the fireplace.

"Help me get a gift for someone." Severus said again and crossed his leg over his knee. He was sitting on the couch in Lucius' study.

"I'm afraid you've caught me off guard, old friend. You've never participated in…. well, anything. Why?" he asked.

"Because I asked nicely." Severus said and didn't look at him.

Lucius took a good long look at his friend for the first time in years. He noticed how much younger he looked. "It's a woman. You've been paying attention to your appearance more. I've been so busy with the Wolf's and work I haven't been paying attention to my friends!" Lucius said and move to sit in the arm chair with his elbows on his knees.

"Who is she? Another teacher? One of the board members?" he asked with a from.

"No. Will you help me or not?" he asked and held his empty glass out to his friend for refill.

He ignored his friends question "One of the ministry officials? A woman working in Hogsmeade?"

"Dear Lord Lucius, is there anyone else you want to name?" he asked sarcastically.

"Answer the damn question."

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew he wouldn't get away without telling him now. He swallowed his fire whiskey quickly and said her name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Lucius said.

"It's Wolf. Hati Greyback." He looked away quickly.

"Really now? You sly dog. Going for the top of the food chain. I can talk to her for you." He said.

"Lucius, it's not getting the girl. It's keeping her." He said and smirked.

The blonde looked at his friend and blinked a few times. His face was blank as he processed this information. His long time bachelor friend who couldn't let go of a childhood crush. The same man who refused multiple women he tried to set him up with. The man who had women running from him.

"No…" he said in disbelief.

Severus smirked. This was what it was like to be envied. He liked it. "We've been together since last summer."

Lucius, like a woman craving the gossip, scooted as close as he could towards him. "Tell me EVERYTHING. I'll help you. But I need to know everything." He promised.

They sat in his study the rest of the night drinking as he told him the story of the wolf and the raven. Minus the parts about Dumbledore due to the vow.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus dove head first into researching everything he could about what she had told him. She was a god? It didn't make any sense. Born of a wolf? He might be able to work with that. He needed to look further into Fenrir Greyback.

Old articles and books littered his personal desk and living room. He was going mad with lack of information about daddy werewolf until he came across an ancient looking scroll he got out of Lucius' personal library. There was no history about the werewolf named Fenrir Greyback until the first wizarding war. He was the Alpha of the Finnish werewolves that sided with Voldemort. Nothing about his past life was found. His whole history started with Voldemort. No birth certificate, no license or property deeds. Nothing.

His moment of revelation came when he read the scroll. It felt like it would fall apart if handled too roughly. It was an image of a giant grey wolf that was bound by a gold chain. Its mouth was open and baring its teeth as it bit the hand of a man wearing armor.

Underneath it read " **The Binding of Fenrir"**

The werewolf named Fenrir probably was named after this mythological creature. He had to be. No way there would be a giant wolf god rotting away in Azkaban. He was probably some maniac who named himself after this mythological wolf. He needed more information, Greyback had to have a different name he was born under.

In the middle of the night he apparated into the library and took the books he needed. When he returned he threw off his robes and grabbed the first book. He spent the whole night searching for a family tree of this "wolf god" until his eyes burned.

A heavy book he was reading finally gave him the answers he was searching for. A book on mythological family trees.

 _Loki Laufeyson son of Farbauti and Laufey, brother of Helbindi and Byleistr. Sired three children with Angrboda, Hel the keeper of the underworld, the wolf Fenrir and the world serpent Jörmungandr. By his wife, Loki is the father of Narfi. By Svadilfari the stallion, Loki is mother to Sleipnir the eight-legged horse._

Severus rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hell of a guy, this Loki character he snorted. He skipped a few pages and got to the chapter about Fenrir. He almost choked on his tea when he saw the picture at the top. The man was identical to the Fenrir Greyback that he knew. He'd seen that man at revels, parties at Lucius' home, on old wanted posters from the first war.

It couldn't be him, this book was ancient and the picture in it was just coincidentally like Greyback. Right? The god in the picture had the same black hair that was streaked with grey. The same fanged canine teeth and wolfish grin. Black and silver armor matching the armor Skoll and Hati wore that night in the forest with the wolf crest.

A smaller picture of the face of his wolf form in the top corner of his picture. That was the same wolf he had seen during the revels.

 _Fenrir Hrodvitnir, son of Loki and Angrboda. Sired two children with the Valkyrie Eir, the winged wolves Skoll and Hati. Against the All Father's law against Valkyries having lovers, Fenrir laid with Eir. Learning of this, Odin commands the death of the children._

 _Captured by Heimdallr the all-seeing, Odin cut and ripped out the two unborn babes Skoll and Hati from Eir. Fenrir begged the All Father to spare his children. Odin agrees in return for Eir's life. Fenrir takes his children and hides them in fear Odin will not hold their deal._

 _Fenrir is foretold to kill Odin in the final battle of Ragnarok. Knowledge of the prophecies and his rapid growth and strength, the gods bound him with Gleipnir, the silken ribbon forged by the dark elves._

 _Learning of the gods treachery, Fenrir then bit off the right hand of Tyr. The gods rejoiced when they were able to bind the great wolf. Fenrir was foretold to remain bound until the day of Ragnarok, when he would swallow Odin whole._

 _Under the cover of night, his children traveled to the island Lyngvi and released their father, Fenrir. Odin feared this started the Ragnarok. While Fenrir escaped, his children fought the gods and are capture by Heimdallr. Fenrir then disappears from the all-seeing Heimdallr's sight, leaving his children behind._

 _The gods believe he fled to Midgard, where he created his own army of wolves, to live out his days in hiding until the Ragnarok begins._

Severus read the chapter repeatedly. Everything made sense but didn't. Greyback came to earth and created werewolves. He had a migraine. It was coincidence. Fucking spot on coincidence. The fake memories kept flashing in his head as he read. He was there. He knew about this from before. Whatever Wolf had done to him kept giving him migraines. Those weren't his memories.

He skipped a few more chapters about some other gods until he got to Fenrir's children. His eyes widened when he saw the picture at the top of the page. It was Skoll. Coincidence was now thrown out the window when he saw the same black haired, pointed toothed arrogant looking man on the page.

The picture had Skoll wearing the same armor he saw him wearing the night he found them in the forest. Black leather with silver plates over the pecks the image of a snarling wolf head in the middle of the chest. Severus' throat was dry. Skoll's wolf form in the top corner like Fenrir's was. The same wolf he saw that night.

 _Skoll Hrodvitnirson, son of Fenrir Hrodvitnir and Valkyrie Eir. Brother of twin Hati Hrodvitnirson. Born as a winged wolf when ripped from his mother's womb by Odin. His father, Fenrir, made a deal with Odin to spare him and his sister in return for their mother's life._

 _Little is known about his whereabouts after his birth. Fenrir took his children into hiding in fear Odin would kill them. He reappears after his father is bound by Gleipnir. With his sister Hati, they snuck onto the island Lyngvi under the cover of darkness and released their father with unknown magic. Before their escape, Heimdallr the all-seeing finds them and sounds his mighty horn alerting the other gods._

 _While their father escapes, Skoll and his sister Hati fight off the gods, including Odin himself. They are defeated and captured by Heimdallr and brought before Odin for judgement. Odin sentences Skoll to forever chase the Sun god, Sol._

 _Odin performs a blood ritual, binding Skoll to Sol and awakening his wolf's thirst for only her blood. Doing this turns the winged wolf Skoll into his savage form and forever chases Sol and her chariot. Odin's law demands that when Skoll does devour Sol, thus will begin the Ragnarok._

Severus had flashbacks to the memories of Skoll and Hati on their knees before him and Granger. It couldn't be, he wasn't a god. None of them were gods. This was a sick dream and made up tale. He dug his palms into his eyes and summoned the bottle of whiskey because tea wasn't cutting it anymore. He knew when he turned the page he would see Hati's face. He wasn't ready.

Her image at the top of the next page stared up at him. Her silver hair framing her face, her pointed canines resting on her lip. The same armor he'd seen her in. The silver eyes he loved staring back at him. Her wolf form in the top corner like the other two. He felt light headed and out of breath. His stomach turned as realization hit that she was telling the truth.

 _Hati Hrodvitnirson, daughter of Fenrir Hrodvitnir and Valkyrie Eir. Sister of twin Skoll Hrodvitnirson. Born as a winged wolf when ripped from her mother's womb by Odin. Her father, Fenrir, made a deal with Odin to spare her and her brother in return for their mother's life._

 _Little is known about her whereabouts after her birth. Fenrir took his children into hiding in fear Odin would kill them. Unlike her brother, she reappears briefly when she is older. Captured by Heimdallr the all-seeing, who claimed to have found her on Midgard. He brings her before Odin, asking to take her as wife against her will. Odin denies his request and honors the deal he made with her father. He lets her leave alive._

 _Unknown to her, Odin sets her free to follow her to her father's location, where he captures Fenrir. She disappears again, believed to have run back into hiding with her brother Skoll._

 _She reappears sometime after her father is bound by Gleipnir. With her brother Skoll, they snuck onto the island Lyngvi under the cover of darkness and released their father with unknown magic. Before their escape, Heimdallr finds them and sounds his mighty horn alerting the other gods._

 _While their father escapes, Hati and her brother Skoll fight off the gods, including Odin himself. They are defeated and captured by Heimdallr and brought before Odin for judgement. Heimdallr once again asks Odin to make her his wife. Odin denies his request a second time and gives her the same punishment as her brother Skoll. She is sentenced to forever chase the Moon god, Mani._

 _Odin performed a blood ritual, binding Hati to Mani and awakening her wolf's thirst for only his blood. Unknown to Odin, she had done her own ritual that kept her wolf form at bay. Allowing Sol and Mani to escape their savage wolf forms and prevent the Ragnarok._

 _It is believed that she did this to protect Mani because she had secretly been in love with him. Odin's law demands that when Hati does devour Mani, thus will begin the Ragnarok._

Severus dropped the book on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. It all made sense. All the memories. They were real. She was real. She's a god. That means...

He sat back up and quickly searched the rest of the pages for himself. He dropped the book again this time jumping back. He pushed against the couch so hard it tipped over backwards, sending him with it.

He cursed and got up, rushing back to the book. He was staring at a picture of himself. Was it him? Shit. It was him. He was younger looking, his skin was flawless, hair still dark as night but longer and silky looking. His eyes were still black but seemed to shine brightly behind his curtained hair. The black and silver armor with the raven crest he remembered seeing in his dreams covering his chest. A picture of the moon with a winged horse in the center that looked like a Thestral in the top corner by his own.

He took a few deep breaths before he started reading.

 _Mani Mundilfarison the raven, son of Mundilfari and Glaur, twin brother of Sol Mundilfarison the wren. Born prior to the creation of Midgard. His father Mundilfari, turner of time, claimed him to be so beautiful he named him after the moon._

 _This angered the gods. Seeing this as arrogance, the gods took him and his sister and placed them in the sky above Midgard upon its creation. His black hair reminded Odin of his two ravens, thus making Odin favor him and gifted him with the form of a raven._

 _At night, he rides a chariot of silver pulled by two winged horses of darkness. His winged horses are claimed to be two children he took from Vidfinn, a man who kept the children locked away. When Mani saw the children run away from home he took them away with him and turned them into two winged horses. They would always be free and run the night skies as they pulled his chariot._

 _His steeds are claimed to be so fast that the winged wolf Hati Hrodvitnirson cannot catch him. Odin performed a blood ritual, binding Hati to Mani and awakening her wolf's thirst for only his blood. Unknown to Odin, she had done her own ritual that kept her wolf form at bay. Allowing Sol and Mani to escape their savage wolf forms and prevent the Ragnarok._

 _It is believed that she did this because she had secretly been in love with Mani. Odin's law demands that when Hati does devour Mani, thus will begin the Ragnarok._

She was telling the truth. She was drunk but telling the truth. Why couldn't she tell him before? The binding most likely. He was a god, he couldn't believe it. Dumbledore knows? No, Dumbledore knows about her now, not him.

He got up and started pacing the room. He knew what kind of man Dumbledore was. A sick controlling bastard but a smart one. Once the old man did the right research, just like he did, then he would try to figure out a way to use and control her like everyone else. Dumbledore surrounded himself with people he could easily use, manipulate or control. It's always been his style.

Severus would be damned if he would let Dumbledore have her. He already had to figure out a way to free her from Jarvela. He needed to do more research now he knew what he was dealing with. Then they could be together once and for all.

 _She had secretly been in love with him._

That's why she told him she loved him when they met the first time in Asgard. She loved him and he didn't even know who she was. That's why she told him she loved him in Tokyo, she knew he was Mani. Everything was falling into place except their freedom. He went back to the books with a new-found determination to find out more about his powers and their vows to their masters.


	25. Chapter 25

Time moved forward with the school year. Until the day came when Potter and his friends were led down to the whomping willow by Heimdallr. Severus found out first, his instincts kicked in to protect his students kicked in. He never expected the littlest Gryffindor to disarm him and run off with an escaped convict! He sent a patronus to the twins. He kept telling himself that she didn't know any better but he was still livid.

The twins ran out of the castle as fast as they could. Neither of them knowing where Raven or Wren was. They shifted into their wolf form and picked up their scent.

"I can't track her! I've got two trails!" he panicked.

"You follow the one to the forest, I'll take the other one, Go!" she yelled. They took off running on all fours.

When he came out of the tunnel he tried to shield them from Lupin's werewolf. Before he struck them Hati came out if nowhere and tackled Lupin. He rolled down the hill. She came back to them. The kids cowered at her wolf form.

She changed back into her normal self "Take them back to the castle! I'll deal with him!"

"No! Wolf, I'll take him!" Severus said.

Lupin came back and lunged at her. She changed quickly and pinned him down. They heard a howl come frim the forest. It wasn't Skoll. Both their ears perked at it. Lupin kicked her off and ran towards the howl.

She got up and turned back to herself and pointed at Hermione "Do not do that next time." She turned back to her wolf form and chased after Lupin.

The other Harry and Hermione were hidden in the forest, their future selves waiting for Harry's father, so he said. She panicked, let out a werewolf howl and regretted it immediately.

"Oh damn. That's what she meant." She bit her lip.

Lupin's howls and growls got closer.

"Now what?!" Harry yelled.

"Run! We run!" she grabbed his hand and took off into the forest.

They jumped over roots, stumps and fallen logs. They saw a pair of glowing eyes ahead of them. They skidded to a halt. "What the- is that? Holy hell it's another werewolf! Good work 'Mione, you called more than one!" Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she repeated.

They took their wands out and turned back to back, each other them aiming at a werewolf. The giant black one jumped clean over them and collided with Lupin. His scrawny, balding werewolf couldn't keep up with his speed and strength.

The Black one back handed Lupin and he went flying. Skoll changed and turned to both of them. "What are you doing out here with a werewolf?! I told you he was dangerous!"

"What are you doing out here, _being_ a werewolf!" she shot back.

A silver werewolf ran through the clearing, Harry and Hermione backed away towards Skoll. Hati changed. "The others?" Skoll asked her.

"Raven has taken the hobbits to Isengard." She joked. She turned to the other two "I distinctly remember telling the other you not to do that again."

"I distinctly remember you two telling me you weren't werewolves!" she countered.

"What she means to say, is thank you." Harry said and nudged her.

"You want to thank us? You keep this to yourselves. Tell no one, especially not Dumbledore." Skoll said.

"Yeah. We promise."

Lupin howled and started charging again. Skoll yelled at them "Go! We will hold him off!"

Hati charged at Lupin after yelled "Gondor calls for aid!"

Skoll followed yelled "And Ronan will answer!"

* * *

The school year ended, Hermione had mostly kept to herself. She avoided Skoll and he fell into depression. He lied to her, but he saved her life. He didn't understand. But he kept his distance from her like she wanted. She was constantly being followed by her cat, aka Heimdallr.

With the school year ending the twins would have to return to Jarvela and didn't know if and when they would return. Lucius had stepped in and promised he would work something out to where they could stay with him for the summer since he was their foster care provider in the country. In the mean time, they had to say goodbye.

The twins were assigned to wait at Malfoy Manor by Jarvela after the school year ended. Raven was itching to run off with them but Dumbledore had other plans for him. Jarvela approached Lucius about his previous ties to the dark Lord. Where his loyalties lied after all this time. Skoll gave him a silent signal that he needed to play the game.

"You were part of the inner circle were you not?" Jarvela asked with a raised brow.

"My attorney advised me not to discuss that." Lucius said smoothly.

Jarvela sneered at him and turned away. He was itching to get the death eaters back together and raise the dark Lord once more. He had no need for turn coats. "Shame. _Loyalty_ is hard to come by these days. Another family has offered their home to the twins. The Avery's. Their _beliefs_ are more aligned with how I want these…. Children brought up."

"Off the record then? I was one of his most trusted and remain one of the loyal. Avery was and still is a bumbling idiot that got in with his father's name." Lucius scoffed.

Jarvela eyed him cautiously but didn't reply.

"I don't recall seeing you at any of the… parties. Or your name amongst those of standing." Lucius called him out.

" **I** was where I was needed. Leading the charge of Finland. **I** saved those werewolf. **I** kept Fenrir's pack safe, fed, house and clothed. **I** became alpha when the Dark Lord fell. **You** so called inner circle didn't do a damn thing to save those werewolves!" Jarvela snapped.

"You- you're a werewolf?!" Lucius stuttered in shock.

"Don't be stupid. You don't have to be a werewolf to be a pack leader. You just have to dominate the beasts and you can control them." Jarvela said and turned to the twins who stood silently side by side behind him.

He lifted his hand, bending their bonded leash to his will. The golden chains on their wrists and neck flared. They yelped like dogs in pain and clawed at their necks.

"What is this magic?" Lucius said and grabbed Jarvela's hand to stop him from hurting his friends.

"I have bound them to me. The children of the God Fenrir." Jarvela proceeded to tell Lucius everything of who they really were and his plans to bring the dark Lord back.

Hati and Skoll stayed on their knees in pain as both men spoke. Every so often their chains would flare brighter and choke them. Lucius didn't know what to do. This man was obviously insane and sick but had his friends bound to him.

Skoll gave him a hand signal than motioned for him to go along with Jarvela's plans. The happier he was the less damage he dealt them. Lucius would play the role for now.

"How are we going to break out brothers out of Azkaban?" Jarvela asked.

* * *

Severus was drilled with questions he was able to lie about. Dumbledore thought his vow still held strong on him, but Raven was a free man when it came to his mind since Hati unlocked it. He played his games for now.

"Did you see them transform that night Lupin turned?"

"The night he tried abducting Miss Greyback or the night he attacked your precious Gryffindors?" Severus sneered.

Albus scowled "Answer the question."

"No."

"No you didn't see them? No they didn't transform? Or no you won't answer the question?" Albus huffed.

"Yes." He smirked.

Albus hand clenched to fists at his side.

"Must you be so difficult, Severus?" Minerva asked over her cup of tea.

"No, I did not see them. Nor did I see them transform. Yes, I just answered the questions." He rolled his eyes.

"Then who saved the children from Lupin?" Albus asked.

"I already told you. There was another wolf howl and he ran off. Maybe the same person who helped Black escape."

Albus growled in frustration.

"If you don't believe me, ask your golden trio. My word means nothing. Never has." He snapped.

"You're dismissed. I will call on you this summer." Albus said and turned his back to him.

He didn't bother with a response. He turned with a flurry of his robes and left quickly. Once he exited the spiral stairs and passed the gargoyle, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He apparated to Malfoy Manor.

He was escorted in through the front door by an elf. He could have easily bypassed all the wards but it would have been rude. The elf directed him to the main study, he could hear loud muffled voices and crashing coming from that hallway.

He heard Lucius' voice come from behind the door as he approached. "It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you!"

Raven tilted his head in confusion.

"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do" Lucius' voice came again.

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Lucius was dancing around the couch. "I bless the rains down in Africa! Gonna take some time to do the things we never haaaaaaad." Lucius wailed. His hair was tied back, his shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up. A joint in his hands randomly being hit in between lyrics.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked from the doorway.

Lucius didn't jump in surprise or look embarrassed. "I'm dealing with things my own way."

He circled back around go the coffee table and lined up a white substance and snorted it with a tightly rolled scroll. Raven move forward to stand before him with his arms crossed. "Dealing with what things? Where are the twins?"

Lucius' face scrunched in pain and his left hand came up to pinch his nose. He coughed a few times. Muggle cocaine. "In the dungeons. Jarvela is questioning them." He explained and pointed to the general direction of the floor below him.

"He's _here_?!" Raven hissed.

His friend nodded sadly. "I had to put a silencing charm on the floor to keep the sound out. I can't take the screams."

Raven waved his hand around the room to cancel the silencing charm.

" **AAAARRRGH!"**

" **THAT'S ALL I KNOW, I SWEAR!"**

Raven clenched his fists and turned about face to storm the dungeons. Hearing his love in torturous pain filled him with rage. Lucius ran in front of him with his hands up.

"No! Don't! They said to leave them. It's part of the plan. They're gods. You see, Jarvela bound them. And he can kill them if we get in the way. They're fucking Asgardian gods-"

"I know who they are! That's why I'm going to kill him!" Raven yelled.

"No! You can't- they're bound to protect him. If you attack him then they would have to kill you. Do you want to hurt her?" Lucius explained.

"You'd have me stand here and wait patiently for this man to stop torturing my Wolf?!" Raven grabbed the front of his robes and brought him up to his height and yelled in his face.

"I've got a plan. He's a Dark Lord supported. Jealous of my standing in the old inner circle. He's upset that he cannot control the twins as sternly as he wants from his position outside of Hogwarts. If I can convince him to give me control of them, then I can keep them safe." He strained as be tried to get his footing back while stretched over his own height.

" **I** will get control of them and release them of the bonds." Raven growled possessively.

* * *

"ARGH!" Skoll yelled as the sun blade pierced the flesh of his back. He was cuffed to the ceiling with his arms spread high.

"You got too cozy and soft with the slack I gave you of your leash. Not anymore." Jarvela said and twisted the blade.

Skoll's screams echoed off of the stone walls. His sister strung up by the magical metal cuffs next to him. Her hair stuck to the blood on her forehead and the side of her face. Her lips split and swollen. Skoll's right eye was black and swollen, his jaw bruised and unable to close properly. Most likely broken. Meticulous cuts across his back and chest.

They were in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Jarvela insisted that Lucius opened up the use of his home to him. He had forced the twins to relay all the information about Dumbledore they acquired over the school year. Which was little to none.

"Did you discover anything about the order of the Phoenix?!"

"Dumbledore had weekly staff meetings with the same teachers. Lupin, McGonagall and Snape. Inconsistent but only those three." Skoll said through grit teeth. He couldn't lie due to the vow.

"How is that relevant to the order? It's a _school_. Staff meetings happen."

"The whelp isn't a head of house. He is a publically known member. As are the Bitch and the traitor." Hati said. She chose her words carefully. If she brought knowledge of her feelings towards Raven then Jarvela would use it against her. He was a bastard but he wasn't stupid.

"The traitor. Yes. The old man kept him out of Azkaban while my brothers and sisters fell apart. The traitor-" Jarvela mused.

"Our orders were Dumbledore. We know nothing of any other order member." Skoll said suddenly before they were compelled to tell the truth of Raven.

His talking out of turn got him another twist of the knife as he screamed.

"Do. Not. Interrupt. Me." Jarvela seethed.

"The old man was suspicious of us every day. We had random checks, interrogations and he forced the whelp on me." Hati confessed.

Jarvela turned to her now. His blade at the ready for her. "And you passed?"

"Yes. We gave him no reason to suspect us but he still did. He had us trailed by the whelp and tested for Animagus by the bitch. The traitor interrogated us." She explained, cautiously eyeing the blade pointed at her.

"Did he use veritaserum?"

"No. The old man pushed for it but the traitor said he wouldn't to go Azkaban for unwillingly administering anything without ministry approval." She said. That was true.

"I've been contacted by another followed of the Dark Lord. He has a plan and information. We are set to meet at the world cup." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone I have an announcement to make. I started a Facebook page specifically for OC HP fic writers. I'm starting a revolution! Well… more like making a safe place for all of us OC writers. It's called Harry Potter OC Fanfiction/Pairings. If you are a writer, this is a place where you can share your work and grow a fan base. If you're a reader this is a place where you can discover new stories.**

 **As I've said before, a lot of us OC/pairing writers get swept under the rug because we have and OC main character, supporting character or pairing. I see Hermione pairings all the time and they get twice (if not more) traffic than an OC character fic does. Why? Because everyone has this stigma about OC being 'Mary Sue'd' into stories. There are a lot of amazing fics that I've read that are nothing like that and I believe we all need a place to get more recognition and stability.**

 **This is a place to be discovered and discover others who write OC pairings like mine. So if you want to share your work, see other's work or are just plain curious please come and join the page. It just started up so we are seeking more authors to help build this so give us time. Help us build.**

 **Harry Potter OC Fanfiction/Pairings**

 **If you need the link PM me and ill try and send it. Or hit me up on Facebook, I'm the Admin for the page my name is Davey Glover.**

* * *

Severus sat in the armchair by the fire, his fists clenched tightly as he listened to Wolf screaming in pain. Lucius carried on with his cocaine and random singing. "Will you shut up already? You know entirely too much muggle music for a pureblood." He snapped.

Lucius held his hands up in surrender. The screaming stopped. They both looked at each other instantly and straightened up. Lucius stashed his cocaine in his desk and straightened his clothes and hair. Severus sat straighter and stared into the fire. The door finally opened and Jarvela came in whistling.

"Oh, Lucius didn't tell me he was having company." His thick accent said.

"I didn't know he was stopping by. Severus comes to visit during the summers but the dates vary. Minister Jarvela, this is the potions master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape." Despite being high off his ass he knew how to function like a pureblood.

"Minister, good to finally meet you." he stood and reached his hand out.

"Ah yes, Snape. I know of you. My twins tell me you are their head of house." His beady little brown eyes squinted at him. He didn't shake his hand.

"Yes, it is truly an honor to have them in the great house of Slytherin." He had to kiss ass if he was going to get what he wanted.

"They told me that you... gave them a hard time about their lineage."

" _I_ have not. Mr. and Miss Greyback should be proud of their bloodline, as pure as it is. The _headmaster_ however, is on edge due to the last international transfer student." He hoped the man could read between the lines.

"And the _Headmaster_ is the one you serve then? After all, I heard he spared you of Azkaban." Jarvela said accusingly. He crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"I only serve one master, Minister. There is only one mark I bare. And the only way to serve that master is to be ten steps ahead of the others." Severus said boldly.

His answer seemed to suffice for Jarvela. "Speaking of Bloodlines… aren't you a half blood?"

"Unfortunately yes, my mother hailed from the Prince line. Who were closely related to the Selwyn's. She foolishly married a muggle and was denounced from the Prince family. In her passing, and recent passing of a distant uncle, I have gained control and access to the Prince estates and accounts."

"Tell me, how does a _half blood_ get into the inner circle?" Jarvela asked. He wasn't convinced, he was going to have to kick it up.

"Only those who are actually in the inner circle are privy to that information. I don't recall seeing you at any of the revels." He shot back.

"Humph!" Was his only response.

"Ahem…. Where are our lovely twins by the way? Will they be joining us for dinner?" Lucius changed the topic.

Jarvela gave a sick smile "They're hanging around. I'll make sure they make it to dinner. I believe we were discussing something earlier. If you don't mind."

"Actually, Severus has been keeping up with recent developments more so than I. Come. Let us sit. Drink anyone?"

Their conversation went on for hours, planning, plotting and getting no where.

"Minister, if I may. I am already aware of the twins being gods. As well as you binding them to yourself. No, Lucius didn't tell me. I was there the night Lupin attacked them. I was the one who healed Miss Greyback. She almost died. I've seen their true forms. From there, it was merely a little bit of research and I found them in a book of Norse mythology." He paused, waiting for the minister to process his words.

His eyes widened and his face turned red "And what do you want in exchange for your silence?"

"We work towards the same goal. Our views are the same. I want our brothers and sisters freed from Azkaban, Fenrir joining his pack once again. I can do that. I'm close to Potter everyday. If I had control over the twins, I can have them strike at the right moment. We can take our the old man too!" He balled his hand in a fist.

"He's right. You need a man on the inside. Who's near them everyday. Who better than our own spy. He was a spy for the Dark Lord before the end of the last war. Who do you think notified him of the prophecy?" Lucius added.

"You think I would just hand control of them over so easily? To a half blood traitor? Hah!" Jarvela scoffed.

"They need guidance and a firm command."

* * *

The door opened once more and the twins limped in, holding each other. Severus stood immediately, Lucius followed.

"About time you to came up here." Jarvela said lazily.

"We came as soon as we woke up." Skoll said though a probably broken jaw.

"Did I ask for an excuse?!" He growled and lifted his hand into a fist. Their golden chains burned them, they fell to the ground before them and clutched their necks in pain. Severus stepped closer to Jarvela from behind, ready to strike in an instant.

"Stop" Wolf cried out to him.

"Stop, What?" Jarvela asked.

"Please stop. It wont happen again." She struggled out.

"They're bleeding on my carpet." Lucius said hotly. Good cover up.

"Go and clean yourselves up for dinner, and apologize for Lucius."

They crawled on their hands and knees towards Lucius, smearing blood everywhere. "We are eternally sorry for getting your floors dirty with our blood.'

"Don't let it happen again." Lucius snapped and dismissed them.

* * *

Jarvela informed them that they were to stay with Lucius until the World Cup, where he would meet with them. In the mean time they got a chance to heal themselves. They were to meet their master in the top call box where Minister Fudge would also be joining them. Lucius got Severus a ticket so he would be able to join them as well.

Until the world cup Severus stayed at Malfoy Manor with them, sharing a room with Hati and nursing her back to health. Their days were spent lounging around and reading to each other, and their nights with passionate love making.


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG i haven't posted a chapter on this since march. im horrible. im sorry. lost my muse for a long time and dealing with family things. i started a new project again. ugh- i know right?**

 **this chapter is the world cup, some plot seeds**

 **next chapter is the new school year and alastor moody**

* * *

The World Cup was loud and bright, far too packed for Severus and the twins. Lucius was soaking it all in of course; he and Draco were strutting around like they were the reason the crowds were lining up. Skoll had made fun of both of them constantly, "If they didn't know you were rich, the peacocks outside the tent are a dead giveaway."

Severus was glad Jarvela had been called away for a meeting with the Minister, giving him and Wolf time to be together. Whenever he was around the twins had to snap into formation at his side as prized possessions and body guards. Today he had them wearing fine red and black robes to show support for Bulgaria. It wasn't in support of quidditch, he had cut a deal with their government for mining contracts in Finland and Ireland hadn't made a good enough offer yet.

"I got a patronus from Jarvela, he said we are to meet him in the top box with Fudge and the rest of the vultures." Skoll snarled as he stepped back into the main part of the tent from his room.

"He plans to show us off like cattle." Hati growled, feeding off her brother's anger. "As if the summer parties aren't enough. He will probably make us strip for the public again."

Severus pulled her to him, resting his forehead to hers. "Shh… I won't let him do that. I will be right beside you the whole night."

Draco watched them with a curled lip and arched brows, "It is so weird to see Uncle Severus like that."

Skoll breathed a deep laugh, "See it? Be glad you don't share a wall to their room. I _hear_ it every night."

Lucius stood and brushed the invisible dirt off his cloak, "Let's not keep the Minister waiting. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back to our normal selves."

Hati leaned into Severus and whispered, "Is he talking about the cocaine again?"

* * *

"For Christ's sake, wizard's have had the time and ability to avoid stairs but they don't." Skoll huffed as they came up the next landing of the stadium.

"They said that elevators were too muggle and shun it based on thousands of years of racism." Hati snorted.

Draco was leading them all and he turned to look back at them from his top step, "For a bunch of godly warriors, you two sure are lazy."

Lucius hissed and tapped him firmly with the end of his cane, "Quiet!"

"You know better than to run your mouth about things in public, Draco." Severus rumbled as he passed him. He had Hati's arm firmly wrapped around his with his hand covering hers.

They may be teacher and student, but out of school she was still a proper pureblood of age woman and he was to play the pureblood game. It was the perfect cover for them to be near each other from behind closed doors. He could kiss her hand, pull our her chairs and escort her places. Any other touching or kissing would bring too much attention and word might get back to Jarvela. They had been careful so far and none had thought the wiser.

None of them saw Harry and his friends above them, looking down and watching their interactions. Hermione pointed it out to Harry and Ron when she spotted Hati's silver hair. "Look! It's the Greybacks."

Ron leaned in towards her to see what she was looking at. His face turned to a scowl at the sight of Skoll climbing up the stairs closer to them. "And they're with the Malfoy's. Told you they were bad news."

Harry's eyes went wide and he elbowed Ron, "They're with Snape!"

Hermione had to do a double take when she saw their Potion's Professor walking with the small group. Ron took the opportunity to shuffle places with Harry to stand by Hermione. He leaned in with a satisfied smirk, "I told you they were bad people! They're hanging out with the greasy bat! Who does that?! Even on a school day?!"

Hermione didn't say anything, but the look of betrayal on her face made Harry step in and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Calm down, mate. No need for any of that."

"There's gotta be an explanation-" Hermione tried to reason.

"Yeh, they're all Death Eaters and you-know-who supporters!" Ron scoffed.

The trio watched as Severus said something that made the others laugh, then he looked around discreetly and pulled Hati in close. Harry made a disgusted face as he watched Severus caress Hati's cheek lovingly, and her smile up at him with the same look in her eyes.

"Wolf?" Hermione called out and gave away their position.

Skoll and Hati looked up to Hermione instantly, their superior hearing catching their name over the noise of the crowds. Severus dropped his hand from Hati's face immediately and took his place beside her again, not releasing her arm from his.

"Wren?!" Skoll yelled back. He looked up to see Ron putting his arm around Hermione possessively.

Lucius took the opportunity to cut in, "Arthur, surprised to see you here. I didn't think you could afford to take time off of work."

Draco and Severus smirked and looked up for a reaction from the head Weasley. Hati and Skoll shot Lucius a dirty look, he was playing his part a little too well.

"Do you even work at the Ministry anymore, Lucius? I haven't seen you at work so long, do you even work there anymore?" Arthur asked innocently.

The kids surrounding him looked up at their father in shock and pride, especially the twins who were bent over the railing pointing and laughing at Draco. The younger Malfoy's face turn red quickly, "We got invited personally by Minister Fudge himself. Seats in the top box, best seats in the house!"

"Now Draco, what did I say about boasting? It's for the poor." Lucius said slyly and nodded his head towards Arthur again. "We shall be seeing you at work, Arthur. If you still have a position come Monday." He added threateningly.

Skoll kept his eyes on Ron's arm around Hermione but kept his mouth shut. It was clear to him that their friendship and last thoughts of reconciliation were no longer an option. He narrowed his eyes at the young Weasley boy and tilted his head to Hermione. He turned away from them and continued to walk into the top box where he was requested. Severus looked on at them with a curled lip and disgusted look before leading Hati into the top box after Lucius and Draco.

Hermione shrugged Ron's arm off her shoulder and took a step away from him. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know, but it looks way too suspicious for it to be a coincidence." Harry said and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Like I said, they're a bad lot." Ron said smugly and went back to watching the beginning of the match.

* * *

"Think they saw?" Hati whispered to Severus as they greeted some Ministry officials.

"Doubt it. Potter couldn't see a snitch unless it hit him in the forehead." Severus said sarcastically as he led her to their seats.

Their names were on the back of their seats, and thankfully Lucius had enough pull to get them seated next to each other. Putting Hati and Severus the furthest away from Jarvela who was too many drinks in at this point. He was slurring his words and talking to Ludo Bagman about their quidditch glory days. Luckily he forgot about the twins and left them alone most of the match.

Severus had his arm over the back of Hati's chair, showing as the proper gentleman while they watched the match. Skoll and Draco talked about different quidditch moves they say while the game carried on. Lucius paid no mind to the game as he talked to the other wealthy business men and worked deals.

Severus liked this, being with her in public even though they had to restrict everything they did. He enjoyed getting the envious looks from other men with Hati on his arm. It only made his thirst for freedom from Albus' leash even greater. Knowing that the old man simply had to die to be free was all too tempting. He just needed Jarvela to give him control of Hati and Skoll, even just Hati! Then they would all be free from slavery and be able to live their lives as they want.

Hati was pushing the limits with their public displays, putting her hand on Severus' thigh and rubbing it softly. She would lean into him to say something quietly in his ear and stay close when she was done. The inhabitants of the top box were far too preoccupied with the quidditch match and their drinks to notice their intimate moments.

Except they didn't see the man under the invisibility cloak by the house elf in the back of the room. Nor could they see the look of need and obsession on his face as he watched Hati. He moved closer and closer to her throughout the night as the game played on.

* * *

They had finally gotten back to the tent and were about to pour themselves drinks before bed time. Skoll was holding the bottle of fire whiskey and Hati the shot glasses when Lucius ran into the tent without robes on.

"Draco- go home. NOW!" he barked as he rushed into his room.

"Where's the fire?" Skoll called after him.

Lucius didn't answer until he came back holding his Death Eater mask, "Draco- NOW!" he pointed to fireplace in the back of the tent he had hooked to the floo. Draco didn't ask any questions, the look on his father's face told him to get the hell out of there fast. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called for Malfoy Mansion.

"Jarvela is holding a raid. He's gotten the old crowd back together. He's sent me to gather you two, and Severus if he will participate." Lucius said grimly.

Severus was scowling and leaning against the kitchen table, "This is a test. He's drawing the line in the sand and calling my bluff."

Hati set the glasses down and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his middle, "GO. Just go and Skoll and I will take care of it."

"I am not leaving. He expects me not showing my face for the raid. If I don't do this then I could be ousted as a traitor." Severus explained. "Then I lose all hopes of the plan to set you free."

"What about the old man?" she asked, implying his bond.

"I don't have time for him. We're going. Stay with me and I will keep you safe." Severus grabbed her hand and summoned his own mask from his trunk with his wand.

Skoll was still holding the bottle of whiskey, "This isn't an action movie, calm the hell down. He just wants us to set fire to things and scare people. God… you two are so fucking dramatic." He started walking out the front tent flap towards Lucius.

He held the bottle up and waved it back and forth, "I'm taking this. Do you think we get fancy masks like you two?"

Lucius crossed his arms and looked at him disapprovingly, "This is no joking matter, we could get caught or killed by Aurors! If Jarvela were smart, he'd send you home with Draco!"

They made sure to keep their masks and wands hidden until they reached the clearing in the woods where they were given orders by Jarvela. Once the twins showed up they were ordered at Jarvela's side. The crooked man played it smart like Lucius had hoped, keeping them close for protection and use as a means to escape. The anti-apparation wards were still in place on the grounds but the twins were always able to move through them, like back at Hogwarts.

That was the last time Severus saw Hati, before he got partnered with Lucius to make a move on the tents towards the east. They marched along with their masks and robes covering their identities. It had been over a decade since they had been on a raid. Since the old days of Lord Voldemort. Severus pushed through it all, casting jinxes and hexes at people trying to play the hero. It was all too familiar to him, reminding him of the monster he truly was.


	28. Chapter 28

**is anyone following this one anymore? lol**

 **this chapter is sev worries and the twins have a new owner**

 **next chapter is new school year and sev tried to see hati**

* * *

Severus hadn't seen the twins since they got separated in the raid. He waited at the Malfoy Manor as long as he could for Wolf but she never showed. Jarvela hadn't shown his face either and he didn't send word to either of them about following up after the raid. He was starting to think it was just a huge distraction for him and he probably ran off back to Finland with her. He probably found out they were in love with each other and was hiding her from him.

Albus called for him several times since the world cup, Severus wouldn't put it past him to think he participated. He did but that wasn't the point. Any time a Death Eater stepped out of their home he demanded answers from Severus. How the hell was he supposed to know?! He didn't have any friends and the Dark Lord has been gone for a decade!

He returned to Hogwarts three days before the start of term. He was questioned by Albus the whole day and was on his last nerve. Severus was high strung and worried about Wolf. She hadn't sent him any messages and because she was with Jarvela, he couldn't send her any. He prepared for his classes and hoped that he would see her before the sorting.

Albus told the staff at the start of the summer that there would be a tri-wizard tournament being held and Hogwarts. What he failed to tell Severus was that Igor Karkaroff was the Headmaster of Durmstrang. Severus was completely blindsided when he was introduced to the man at the front steps of the school. Then everyone on staff thought that just because both of them were ex- Death Eaters that they should be paired together from now until eternity.

Both men awkwardly shook each others hand. Severus gripped Igor's hand so tight that the man winced. Igor had given up his name at the end of the first war. He was lucky that Albus had shown up and spoke on his behalf and save him from prison, but it was principal of the man giving him up!

* * *

Jarvela had taken the twins with him to an after party ministry meeting with Minister Fudge. It was the perfect alibi to have while the raid at the World Cup was starting. When everyone had gotten the call that there had been a Death Eater attack on civilians everyone went into a panic. They had all be detained for protection until the all clear came.

Once they left the Ministry he took them to an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Hati and Skoll had no choice but to follow him into the run down scary house. A man named Wormtail was there, and he was taking care of the ugliest baby they had ever seen. Knowing better than to speak out of turn, they kept their mouths shut and heads down.

They knew Jarvela was a true follower of Lord Voldemort but they always thought he was talking out of his ass. They had no idea he had found the Dark Lord incarnate and planned to get him a new body.

"Crouch. It's been a long time." Jarvela held his hand out to the man who came in from the other room.

"Jarvela. And who is this beautiful little thing?" He was tall and thin, his hair a sandy brown color and sharp features. If his hair had been longer and black, Skoll thought he could have passed as a younger Raven.

"Skoll Greyback, how you doing?" Skoll said sarcastically and held his hand out to shake.

Jarvela curled his left hand into a fist and the golden chains around Skoll's next began to glow and burn. "I told you about being a smart ass little shit! You dare make me a fool in front of our Lord?!"

Crouch ignored the writhing man on the floor and stepped over him to get to Hati. "You're a pretty little thing."

"Little?" she raised her brow and looked him up and down. She never did learn from her brother's mistakes.

Jarvela brought his right fist up to burn her chains but Crouch held a hand up for him to stop. "I hear you are a god among wizards. Tell me…. _Wolf_. How long do you think it would take me to make you scream my name?"

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and there were all sorts of alarms going off in her head. She tried to enter his mind but found herself blocked. He chuckled and started to circle her, brushing against her every once in a while. "I saw you were all chummy with that traitor at the World Cup. So you like Death Eaters eh?"

"My mission is to get close to the order. Spy on its members and Dumbledore." She explained and kept her eyes forward. She stool still as he continued to asses her.

"How far did you go? Did you suck his cock? Did you spread your legs to get information?" he licked his lips and towered over her.

"No." she shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk… I thought you would have done _anything_ for your master. They cannot be trusted, Jarvela. I told you that a year ago. If our plans are to be successful we need complete control of them." Crouch turned and looked at Jarvela.

The little bundle of pale skin started to hiss. Everyone jumped, forgetting that the world's deadliest Wizard was in the room with them. A large snake came from the shadows, sliding side to side towards the wingback chair her master sat in. "Nagini tells me there is an old man standing just outside the room. Bring him in."

Skoll and Hati bared their teeth at the large snake, their inner instincts kicking in for self defense in the presence of another predator. The large snake curled around her master protectively and hissed back. The old caretaker was brought in and questioned before meeting his end by the Dark Lord's wand.

The twins were ordered to dispose of the body while the rest of them talked. They carried the old man out of the house and to the cellar doors out back. The Dark Lord crooked a finger for Crouch to come closer. "What are you planning, Barty?"

He stepped forward to the high back chair by the fire, kneeling down and speaking softly. "My Lord, give me control of the twins. I will be in Hogwarts, what point is it of Jarvela having control but not being near? I can strike down the old man and grab Potter where others have failed." He looked up to Wormtail with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ah… you speak of Wormtail's many chances over the years of sleeping right next to the boy. He will pay for his insolence. Jarvela… you have served me faithfully. You will give him control of the twins, he will take them with him to the old Auror's house. They will be under his orders, which come from me directly." He spoke in a soft hiss of a voice as if he struggled for air.

"My Lord, you can't expect me to just pass that much power over to him like that. I worked too hard for this! They are mine! I trapped them- I bound them- they are mine!" Jarvela spat and stomped around the room.

He suddenly collapsed under a red cursed, screaming and writhing in pain of the crucio Voldemort had cast. "You will do as your Lord tells you! He will control the twins and once I have my body back- I will take control of them myself! Just like I control their father."

He released the curse on Jarvela. He was wheezing and curled up into a ball on the floor. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Harry sat up straight in his bed, sweaty and in a panic. Ron was standing at the side of his bed with a worried look on his face. "Harry! What the bloody hell?"

"What? Where- what happened?" harry asked as he felt around the side table for his glasses.

"You were screaming and talking in parseltongue. What happened? Was it your dreams again? Does your scar hurt? Should I go get Mione?" Ron spat out questions faster than Harry could process them.

"Wait- wait. Stop. One thing at a time. I'm fine. It was a bad dream… it was Voldemort. I think. There was this old man in a house… then I saw the Greybacks taking orders. They were taking orders from the Finnish Minister. And I saw the man from the World Cup, the one who took my wand." Harry rubbed his scar and tried to make heads of what he saw.

"Then what happened Harry? Do you think it's really You-Know-Who? You think he's back?" Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed hugging one of his pillows.

"I don't know… I saw… the man from the World Cup, he was asking Greyback- the sister- if she slept with Snape. He was asking her things…" Harry made a face and shook his head.

"Bloody hell! She didn't- did she?" Ron made a disgusted look and stuck his tongue out.

"She denied it- then she said that it was her mission to spy on the order and Dumbledore. What if… what if they have been spying on all of us this whole time?"

"I've been saying that this whole time!" Ron waved his hands in the air.

* * *

The twins found themselves shackled in the cellar of that house. The dead man in the corner starting to attract rats and making Skoll gag a bit. Jarvela, Crouch and Wormtail were getting things ready for the ceremony. Crouch was going to take over their golden collars and control them during the school year. Skoll could feel his sisters fear of the man who was licking his lips at her constantly.

"I know where your master fucked up. He let you keep your minds. We won't be having any of that will we, Wolf?" Crouch said while sharpening the blade of the moon stone knife.

Neither of them answered. He smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth while looking at Hati. "I will be controlling your body and your mind. You will be _**mine.**_ "

"Leave my sister alone." Skoll growled and fought against his chains.

"You won't be able to do anything except say 'Yes, Sir.' With a smile." Crouch had a sadistic smile on his face as he picked up the sun blade next. "Let's begin, shall we?"

They were tortured throughout the night. Crouch had carved new scars on the them and his initials on Hati's back, in the middle of her shoulder blades between her wings. She screamed in pain and begged him to stop but he carried on.

He had broken then physically and emotionally, he grabbed the book from Jarvela and his wand. He stepped forward and pressed the tip of his wand to Hati's chest, chanting in Latin and drawing a rune pattern. He did the same to Skoll then started the main binding ceremony.

They screamed in pain as the chains were ripped from their skin then even larger ones burning in their place. The twins felt their minds start to close in on itself, like a thick stone wall was corning them and trapping them in their own minds. A brilliant white light erupted from their eyes and mouths as they looked to the heavens with their arched backs.

Then everything went silent.

Crouch led the ambush on Alastor Moody's home. The twins worked together with extreme precision, disabling the wards and breaking into the home before the ex-Auror had a chance to call for help. The old man was paranoid and his reflexes were still there even after retirement.

He was shocked to see the Greyback twins he had heard so much about dressed in full armor with giant wings sticking out of their backs. Moody's wand was faster than Crouch could counter with, he was nearly subdued until he ordered the twins to step in.

"GET HIM!" he cried out as he stumbled back to his feet.

Hati and Skoll tackled the old man and knocked him out, then Skoll threw him over his shoulder and apparated with him to the safe house. Crouch and Hati made quick work of cleaning up the mess and resetting the wards. They needed to make it look like things were still normal for Alastor Moody before he assumed his identity.

"Are you going to miss this face?" he joked to Hati.

She stood with her hands behind her back at attention like a soldier. He circled her again and cupped her chin in his hand. "Kiss me."

She was unable to go against his orders, she had no control of her body or voice. She couldn't say no, she couldn't slap him in the face or run away. Her lips touched his softly and she could feel her body struggle hard against his bonds on her.

"Good girl… I like it when you obey me. Keep it up and I may reward you."


	29. Chapter 29

**from here on out this will be dark. this chapter is setting up for the goblet of fire timeline. non-con, self harm, alcohol abuse, drug use, bdsm. warnings have been uploaded to the summary.**

* * *

Severus looked for her when the student's arrived, he even looked for her in her rooms and with the exchange students but she wasn't anywhere to be found. None of the staff knew where they were and none of the students had seen them.

"Headmaster, we have two students missing." Severus leaned in to speak to Albus quietly. "They Greyback twins were not on the train, and they have not checked in."

"What trouble could those two be in now?" Minerva leaned into their conversation.

"Slytherin House is missing two students, Minerva. This is hardly time to jest. Besides we are all placing bets on when your little golden trio, its just a countdown until they blow up the bloody castle." Severus hissed. He was in no mood for her sass today, not when he was worried about his missing Wolf.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Let's begin the walkthrough." Albus shrugged and waved his hand towards Filch and Hagrid. They got to work getting the students in the hall and make way for the foreign ones.

Severus watched the Beauxbaton students do their little dance down the aisles with boredom. His eyes shot around the room, trying to see her face in the crowds but he couldn't find her. When the Durmstrang boys came in with their grunting and fire stick waving he was about to get up and look around the empty halls for her.

When the lights went out, and the ceiling erupted in a sudden storm, everyone started to panic. He thought his ear drum was going to rupture with how loud Lavender Brown was screaming. The staff began to stand up and keep the children from running off.

The large door to the Entrance hall swung open with a large bang, three cloaked figures entered the hall. The large on in the middle pulled a wand from his cloak and aimed it high at the ceiling. The storm has settled, and the candles came back to life. Hati and Skoll were standing behind the scar-faced man who held the wand.

Severus felt the pressure on his chest ease up when he saw her standing there unharmed. When he saw who she was standing beside, he felt his gut drop. The Auror who spent his last active duty years trying to put him away. There was no way that crazy old man knew about them, could he? How intense was that magical eye?

"There he is! Everyone- I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody." Albus stepped forward and met the limping man with a handshake.

"Good to see you, Albus. I have the twins, kept my eye on them the whole time." Moody said with a raspy grunt of a voice. His magical eye was spinning around in his head like crazy, taking in all the faces in the hall.

"No troubles?" Albus gave a knowing smile to the twins. He had them under his thumb now that he brought in his good friend and ex-Auror. He would be able to keep tabs on the twins without having ties to them like Severus did.

"None at all." Moody gave a raspy chuckle and followed Albus back up to the teacher's table. "Take your seats." He barked at the twins.

As if on auto-pilot, they both kept their heads high and eyes forward as they walked to the Slytherin table and found spots at the very end closest to the door. Severus kept trying to catch her eye, but she never looked up at him. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. He had to go to her after dinner.

When everyone filed out of the hall after dinner, Severus tried to make his escape. Albus was having none of that, he pulled a few of them for an emergency meeting. Moody, Minerva, and Albus were waiting for him in one of the empty classrooms on the second floor.

"I do have a House to run, these little meetings are a waste of my time." Severus sneered as Moody's eye went from his face to his forearm.

"Why are you in such a rush, Severus?" Albus asked with an amused tone as he handed Minerva a cup of tea.

"Have you forgotten the _many_ tasks you have given me?" he didn't move from his spot by the window and refuse to take the cup of tea being handed to him.

"I brought you all in for reassignment. Alastor will be handling the twins from here on out. Minerva, you will-"

Severus uncrossed his arms and nearly pulled his wand. " **What?** "

Moody pulled out his flask and tipped it up as if toasting to him, he smirked and took a long drink. Licking his lips while staring Severus down. The man was insane!

"You can't do that! I'm the one who's closest to them! He will ruin everything!" Severus shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Minerva shushed.

Albus set his teacup down and folded his hands in front of him. "You are to continue to get close to Igor Karkaroff, find out what he knows about the Dark Mark coming back. See if he is hitting up old contacts now that he's back in the country."

"That should be easy enough for you right? Giving up some of your old friends like Karkaroff did. Once a traitor always a traitor." Moody took two heavy steps towards Severus and used his walking stick to point at him.

"Alastor- that's enough," Albus said firmly.

"They are in my house! This is absurd! Mad even!" he couldn't believe he was being distanced from Wolf. With moody in the picture, they would never be able to be together.

"A Death Eater never changes his spots, Snape. Got my eye on you- and that little Russian buddy of yours too. The twins are mine." He snarled at Severus before limping out of the classroom.

* * *

Severus punched two walls on his walk back down to the dungeons. He couldn't go to her now that Moody was wandering the halls tonight. He knew the bastard was probably waiting in the shadows for him somewhere along the way.

Severus was losing his mind with Hati. She refused to look at him during meals, and in class, she saw right through him. Only speaking when directly asked a question. He hovered over her in class while everyone brewed. She didn't respond to him or his murmurs of questions about where she's been.

Hati acted as if he didn't exist and his heart felt like it was being torn apart. He tried to access her mind but found nothing but gray fog in her thoughts. It's as if the vow Jarvela had her on had completely taken over her mind. She didn't even flinch when he sent her thoughts. Instead, she carried on as if she couldn't hear his pleas of love and attention.

He tried to keep her after class, but Moody was there right when the bell rang. As if he knew that Severus was trying to speak to her alone. He claimed that he had a meeting with her or private tutoring. He didn't like the way the older man was looking at her or the way he licked his lips when speaking to her. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out what it was.

Skoll had given him the same treatment and shrugged off all his attempts to communicate. Severus wasn't the only one who noticed their changed attitudes. Hermione tried to catch Skoll's eye more than once. She even waved at him when passing in the hallway, but he never looked her direction. She felt guilty for the things she said last year and how she acted towards him at the World Cup.

"I don't understand why he's so cold," Hermione mentioned to Harry while at lunch.

"Who?" he snapped out of the thoughts he had as he stared at the girl name Cho in Ravenclaw.

"Wolf. He's mad at me." She said again.

"People change when they murder people, don't they?" Ron sneered at Skoll from across the Great Hall.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Don't say things that aren't true! People around here talk enough as it is."

"We don't know that they did that. It was just a dream, Ron." Harry said and rubbed his scar at the thought of it.

"What if it isn't? What he sees things that You- Know-"

"Ron!" both friends hissed.

"We can't talk about that here. Later." Hermione whispered.

Something was up with those Greyback twins, but no one seemed to care but Hermione and Severus.


End file.
